Shattered Lives
by Nena Karnf
Summary: Ziva returns from Israel, but not all is as it seems. In a small restaurant Tony finds Ziva waitressing in DC, will Ziva still want him? Would she consider rejoining NCIS? Or is that life behind her now? 'How beautiful it is to be a mosaic of shattered pieces, than to be plain glass of one view.' (TIVA) (Bishop Included)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun rose on a warm September morning in Washington DC at 6.36 am and cast a warm orange glow over the city. The only people around to view the beauty were the early morning runners and the dog walkers. It was long after the first rays entered his apartment that Tony got out of bed, since it was Sunday he could enjoy the comfort of his bed for a few extra hours. He groggily stumbled towards his kitchen and flipped the switch for the kettle, his head was throbbing like a college hangover. The night before had been completely alcohol free instead the source of his pain came from tiredness and work troubles. He had been working late at NCIS till 4am hoping for a break in the case, and when they finally got one it took another hour to break the suspect and force and confession from their suspect. He always felt awful when working late, especially on murder cases, but the victim had been an 8 year old girl which made it all the worse. When the kettle finally boiled he drank his coffee fast, regardless of the burning down his throat, while swallowing Advil. It would take a while before it kicked in, so Tony went and showered in the hope that when he stepped out he would feel refreshed like the way they always seemed to in the commercials.

Tony stood facing the stream of water, and the hot steam filled his sinuses. He washed his hair with his two in one shampoo conditioner, and soaped his muscular body with shower gel. Unlike most people Tony had body confidence, but then you had to be in shape for his line of work. A few months before he had let a perp outrun him, and Tony had felt so guilty he had hit the gym extra hard. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault but because of him the criminal had got away and the sailor's wife never got to see justice for her murdered husband. After all the Washington motto was 'Justitia Omnibus', 'Justice for All' and Tony had failed in that respect. He tried not to think about it and focus on other cases but every once in a while he would think of all the people he had failed, when that happened he just buried himself in work. After fifteen minutes in the shower Tony felt he had soaked long enough so he stepped out and wrapped a towel round his waist before brushing his teeth.

Fully dressed, he emerged from the bathroom and took his usual Sunday morning place on the couch. He flipped through channels in his typical fashion, sports, news, cop dramas, TV was so repetitive, the Washington Nationals baseball interviews, Muriel Bowser giving statements to the press, a re-run of CSI. Finally he settled on watching a repeat of the Redskins game with a bowl of soggy cereal in his lap that he was neglecting to eat. He hated Sunday's and also loved them. It was his only day off from work, which meant a well earned break to relax, but ultimately it was spent alone in his apartment every week. His father in New York, and no girlfriend to spend time with. He could call McGee or Bishop but he didn't want to seem that desperate, maybe he could start building boats like Gibbs instead. When the Redskins won he felt a little pride, as he always did when his team won. He switched off the television and sighed in boredom. He grabbed a dust rag and some Kiwi polish and polished his shoes for the coming week. Once he was satisfied with the shine he cleaned his gun as it was his most important tool, with the exception of his experience, he treasured it and took care of it because for him it was his life. A government issued Sig-Sauer P228 that was sleek, yet manly in a way.

By noon he had done everything he need to, weapon maintenance, shoe care, tidied his apartment, though that only took a half hour, he was then free to spend his day however he wanted. The trouble was he had nothing to do, well there was some outstanding paperwork but he wasn't that bored yet. He could always get a head start on taxes but again, there had to be something else to occupy his time. Anything else. For a brief moment he considered reading but that seemed dull and 'McGee-ish' so instead he went to the park for a walk. He enjoyed walking at the park because it meant he could people watch, a good practise for being an investigator. He watched people walking past him and tried to figure them out whilst using the observation skills he had learned through NCIS. Not everyone could rely on their 'gut' like Leroy. A middle aged bald man walked past with a briefcase, dried egg on his untucked shirt, and dirty glasses. Tony concluded that he was unhappy with his job and depressed at how his life had turned out, beyond caring about appearance, Tony gave it a year before he bought some mid life crisis sports car (probably red) or moved into his elderly parent's basement to have an overwhelming existential crisis.

Around half past six Tony decided to go for dinner, he wasn't usually one for eating alone but he was hungry and hadn't gone shopping. He went to a new restaurant called Giorgio's that had just opened in Georgetown. He had been recommend to try it by his doctor on their last encounter, and he assumed that if a doctor thought it was good food then it must be! He made small talk with the waiter as he was shown to a table for one and hoped that he wouldn't see anyone from work. Nothing would look lonelier. Although it wasn't as if McGee would make fun of him, McGee probably had dinner alone every night he thought but Bishop would be insufferable. Gibbs would probably say nothing but he would silently be wondering why he didn't just build boats in his basement while drinking Jack like normal people... Tony looked around at his surroundings, it was a little fake but nice. He always found it slightly weird when restaurants go out of their way to pretend to seem 'European' and this was no exception, plaited dining cloths, candles, bad music playing in the background. He doubted if any of them had ever been to Italy much less learned how to cook there, but the menu promised 'authentic Italian cuisine'.

Tony picked up the menu and started to look through it, page after page of fake italian food that was incorrectly titled. Long before he was decided a waitress came to take his order. Her hair was tied up neatly, a spare pencil tucked behind her ear, and pen and pad in hand.  
"May I take your order?" She said. Tony did not look up but chuckled slightly if it was supposed to be an Italian accent this person needed to work harder.  
"I'm actually still looking." He replied his eyes still glued to the menu that covered half his face. "What would you recommend?"  
"Well it is all delicious," She said in a monotone clearly as doubtful of the food as Tony, "but I would say the Carbonara is an excellent dish, sir." Her voice betrayed her, it was clear she had not even tried the Carbonara let alone enjoyed it.  
Tony nodded and put down his menu staring at the table. "I will have that then thank you. And a glass of Chardonnay to drink please." The waitress carried on scribbling on her pad, not even glancing at her customer before she walked away. Whilst he waited for his food Tony carried on searching through his phone for updates on work, recently it was all he had been doing. There was a time where he had enough moments free to chase after whatever piece of skirt caught his fancy, now he just immersed himself into NCIS as if there were nothing else in life. For him there wasn't anymore. Work, go home, go to work, go home, the same old routine every day.  
A plate of hot Carbonara was placed in front of him and the aroma coming from it was already delicious, and looked up to thank the waitress.  
"Thank yo-" Tony dropped his phone on the table and it made a loud thunk that caused several customers to sigh at the clumsy man who had apparently interrupted their evenings. There was silence for a long time as Tony stared at the waitress. "Ziva?"

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm not usually one for the cliff hangers, but there ya' go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, of my first Tiva fanfiction, I will be updating soon with the next instalment. Until then please follow, or favourite, and to make me smile extra wide leave a review! Please let me know what you thought, and any comments on my writing as I do love reading them so much._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at romance, please be kind in reviews! Since I'm a little unsure, on how I've done on this TIVA romance, reviews would be appreciated. Even just to tell me you read it or to point out mistakes or issues you had (I welcome constructive criticism.), and any suggestions of course!_

* * *

 _A plate of hot Carbonara was placed in front of him and the aroma coming from it was already delicious, he looked up to thank the waitress.  
_ _"Thank yo-" Tony dropped his phone on the table and it made a loud thunk that caused several customers to sigh at the clumsy man who had apparently interrupted their evenings. There was silence for a long time as Tony stared at the waitress. "Ziva?"_

 **Chapter Two**

"Tony." Ziva replied. They both carried on staring. Tony could not believe it. There she was, in the flesh, his beautiful Israeli. Her hair tied in a bun, and an monogrammed apron with 'Giorgio's' on it. Her perfectly tanned skin, with minimal makeup that enhanced her already beautiful face. Ziva was slightly less shocked but surprised none the less. Tony, the guy who had always been there for her. Except he was no longer a guy, he was a man. She had seen it in Israel and saw it now. He was the man who had loved her, who had always had her back no matter what, he was the man she had left, sitting right in front of her.  
"What are you doing here Ziva?" Tony asked trying his best to form words though given the shock it was a struggle.  
"Working."  
"What?" Tony blinked hard, all the evidence was there, the apron, notepad, etc, but he still couldn't take it in.  
"I work here. Listen Tony my boss is staring at me, I cannot talk now or I will get fired. Meet me here at 11pm, that's when my shift is done." Ziva said quickly before making her exit into the kitchens.

Tony's meal went cold as he stared at his old partner waiting tables, it was such an odd sight. Ziva, former Mossad operative attached to the Kidon assassins unit, former NCIS special agent, serving people garlic bread. A woman who could kill and attacker with her hands in more ways than he could count, in customer service. It didn't make sense, neither did Ziva's attitude. Tony would have thought she would be happy to see him but Ziva didn't look it in their short exchange, and she had clearly made sure she would not have to wait on Tony as another server cleared his plate when he was finished. He paid the bill and left a generous tip too before downing the remainder of the glass of wine and getting up to leave. He took one last glance at his Ziva before leaving. A glance at his watch told him he had 2 hours and 48 minutes to wait before meeting Ziva. He wasn't far from his apartment so he went back to change and try and look his best.

He stood outside the restaurant looking in, Ziva went into the bathrooms after handing in her notebook and apron to the man behind the partition into the kitchen. When she emerged she had changed into beige cargo pants, and a white shirts that flowed lightly around her figure. Her hair was now down, cascading beautifully down her back, and Tony noticed it was longer than we he had left her in Israel. He did not think that her hair could be any more wonderful, but as it turned out her was wrong. She had evidently touched up her makeup, as her lips were now a subtly pink that matched her rosy cheeks. She smiled as she was handed an envelope on her way out and put it in her shoulder bag. Tony saw her mouth thank you before she stepped into the cold to join him.  
"At least there is one thing different from when I was here before." Tony looked at her confused. "You are on time." She laughed and mock punched him softly.  
"Hey! I can be punctual, especially when it matters. And it does..." He looked into her eyes with a trademark DiNozzo grin.  
"Tony I-"  
"Don't." He cut her off. He rushed to explain before she got upset, "Let's go somewhere to talk, it's kinda cold here, wouldn't want ya' to freeze." He observed her shivering slightly and removed his jacket before putting it loosely round her shoulders.  
"Theres an all night coffee place round the corner?" Ziva suggested before leading the way. The walk took only a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity in the silence.

"Two coffees please." Tony ordered as Ziva sat down in the booth at the far end of the cafe. "Black" He added as he saw the waitress reach for the milk. She handed him the coffees and he placed his money down.  
"You don't take sugar anymore?" Ziva enquired.  
"Nope, can't stand it in coffee. Guess Gibbs has finally rubbed off on me." The small talk was awkward but more bearable than the previous silence. There was so much to say but neither knew how to start.  
"Did you tell Gibbs?"  
"That you're back? No, should I?"  
"No." Ziva said stirring her coffee with a plastic spoon. "I am not sure if I can face him, or Vance...or anyone. Had you not run into me at the restaurant I would not have told you I was back." She admitted.  
"Why? I understand about Gibbs and Vance but...how long have you been here then?"  
"Not long, a few weeks. I just put a deposit down on a flat with the money from the restaurant, I'm hoping to stay in America. With dual-citizenship it should not be a problem. I am sorry I did not tell you Tony, I wanted to make sure me being here was permanent."  
"I understand. I've missed you Ziva, every one has but no one more than me. Why couldn't you have come back with me?"  
"You know why Tony." She looked in his eyes and grabbed his hands. She held them in hers on top of the table and squeezed them gently. "I needed to fix things, so many things, and I did. Now there are only two more things left to fix."

Tony leaned closed toward Ziva, briefly wondering if he when he kissed her, she would kiss him back. He didn't kiss her however, as his curiosity stopped him. "What two things?"  
"Things with NCIS and Gibbs, but also...things with us."  
"That's three things." Tony smirked, Ziva laughed as her ex-partner ruined the moment entirely not minding one bit.  
"Yes that's true Tony, I'm impressed. Whilst I've been away you've not only learned how to tell time, but also how to count." The awkwardness had gone now, and it was just as things has been before. Ziva still had Tony's hands, but she had another thing too, without even realising it. Tony leaned in slowly, hoping she would not pull away. The sounds and sights of the cafe faded into a dull blur, and he was just a fraction away from touching her lips. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't. She inhaled his musky cologne and the memories of everything she had left behind flooded back in an instant. It took so long to realise and yet she never had the chance to find out what she'd been missing as he left on that plane in Israel. Tony gave in and pressed his lips against Ziva's. At first it was slow and gently, but it deepened to the point where other customers stared at this unrestrained, desperate, need for contact. Neither one of them cared to notice, to each other the kiss was like oxygen, they couldn't get enough and nothing else mattered. It wasn't sexual or rough, there were no tongues, but it was passionate and full of love. Tony's hand grabbed the back on her head, her hair through his fingertips, as he pulled her closer towards him. Eventually it slowed, Tony pulled away slowly, kissed her lightly again, and then pulled away for good. He looked up at her face as he tried to slow his racing heart beat with deep breaths, her hair was tangled and messy and some strands were stuck to her face by the stream of tears that came from her soft brown eyes. Tony wiped them away with her hand, and Ziva smiled. Tony couldn't tell her emotions from reading her face, her smile was sincere but her eyes told another story.

"Ziva I'm sorry." He said wiping her tears again before looking around, people were not even being subtle about their curiosity of the strange couple.  
"Don't be Tony, don't. I am not crying because I am sad. I'm crying because I never should have let you leave."  
"It's too late to change it, Zee, but I'm here now and so are you. I still love you, I've always loved you. Remember after Jeanne? You said the man I was becoming needed a woman? I am that man now, and I need you."  
"Tony..." She smiled again and kissed him softly before saying, "I wondered if you had met someone else...I didn't know if you still..."  
"I do still, do you still..."  
"Yes. So much Tony, I never stopped." They sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It wasn't the silence of not knowing what to say, it was silent because nothing needed to be said in that moment. Everything for a brief second was absolutely perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Hi guys, so this chapter is fairly tame though there is a bit of french kissing, just a warning. To those who expect graphic Tiva sex, next chapter, I promise, and to those who do not wish for 'smut', skip next chapter. I hope you like this chapter, tried my best to proof read, however my new keyboard is a bitch so there may be typos. As always please review, and I'll be happy bunny!_

* * *

 _They sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It wasn't the silence of not knowing what to say, it was silent because nothing needed to be said in that moment. Everything for a brief second was absolutely perfect._

 **Chapter Three**

"Ziva?" Tony whispered interrupting their silent embrace, "Will you rejoin NCIS?" Ziva pulled away from him and leaned back in her seat, how could he ask her that? Ziva wondered, after all he knew it was not that easy for her.  
"Tony...please don't. I do not know yet, can we not just enjoy this? Us. Here, now, together. Please?" Ziva said quietly. Tony smiled and nodded and vowed not to bring it up again.  
"So, are you working at the restaurant tomorrow?" He asked cheerfully.  
"No, I don't have any shifts on Monday, I was just planning to do some reading." Ziva replied brushing a piece of hair behind her right ear.  
"Well I have a lot, a lot, of personal time saved up. I have about a years worth of paid leave days I never used, I'm sure I could sacrifice just one." He winked at her and she laughed. She had missed so many little things about him, his wink included.  
"What would we do all day?  
"I don't know we can figure something out I'm sure. You know while you've been in Israel you've missed a lot of good movies!" He teased her and she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.  
"It's getting late Tony, and I am tired." Regretfully she started to say only for Tony to give her puppy dog eyes. "Here is my number," She slid a scrap of paper towards him, "Call me tomorrow. That is if Gibbs will let you take a personal day."  
"I promise and he can't say no if I ask Vance. Can I walk you home?" He offered kindly.  
"No, it is out of your way, and we both know I can handle myself on the streets of DC at this time of night. One more thing, do not tell anyone I am back?"  
"I won't, when will you tell them? Abby needs time to organise a parade..." Ziva did not answer instead she walked towards the door, she lightly kissed him on the lips and they both went in opposite directions."

At either end of the city they both fell asleep thinking only of the other. Tony could not help but remember the first time he left her in Israel whilst he rolled away on the runway. He had shot Mossad operative Michael Rivkin in self defence, it was justified though Ziva did not think so. She expressed her distrust in him to Gibbs and rather than choosing between his agents Gibbs left her. Ultimately he had chosen, he chose Tony. When he left her that time he had hopes that she would come back until he learned of her supposed death aboard the Damoclees. He then, truly believed that he would never see her again, not alive at least. To some degree that was true, when he found her again she was half dead in a Somalian terrorist camp. It was almost worst than her being dead, as he knew he was partly to blame, if not entirely. It took months of recovery before she began to resemble her old self, but when her father died she reverted back to form. To him it was irrelevant he did not love her for who she used to be, and he wouldn't love her any less not matter how much she had changed. He only feared that she would not love him the same way, whilst she claimed her feelings had not faded, perhaps she would take time to think about it and realise. Perhaps she would change her mind. Ziva had similar fears of rejection, she was not the woman Tony fell for, that woman was dead. She died along with her sister, brother, mother, father and countless others. The many deaths stripped away her care-free soul and she built up walls to replace them. She had built up so many walls she had created a fortress, of which she was trapped in. Each wall, had stones, each stone placed by the men she had killed. Subsequent others place by the loved ones that cried for her victims. The changes had taken place so slowly she did not even notice who she was becoming until it was too late, NCIS had helped but not enough. She needed to spend time repenting for her many sins, and trying to fix things, alone. Israel had helped but it was only the beginning she still hd a lot to put right. Could she allow herself to be with Tony while she was still so damaged? Was it fair on him? Was she even capable of being in that sort of relationship? She did not know.

The next morning Ziva woke late, almost 9am, which was very late for her. She checked her phone and had a text from Tony, _I'll have to face Gibbs tomorrow, but I'm free today. :) - T xx_ She smiled before quickly replying, _Sounds good, meet me at my place 11? -Z xx._ She sent another text with her address before going into her bathroom to shower. She spent longer than usual in the shower, she felt silly but she really wanted Tony to see her at her best, unlike yesterday where she was dressed for work and smelt of pasta sauce. Tony meanwhile had the exact same idea he had showered the night before as he always did but he was in front of the mirror trying to get the cleanest shave possible, followed by tugging and teasing his hair till it met his standards. Ziva's hair took a lot longer, she decided not to waste time on straightening it, so she tied it up in a pony tail as best as she could. Her hair was wild and untamed, she had already snapped one hair tied that morning. She let it dry wavily as she applied makeup, natural looking as always. Some brown eyeshadow to contour her lids, and mascara to enhance her lashes slightly, all that was left was a tiny bit of gloss on her lips which he would apply after her breakfast. Tony sprayed cologne, not too much but he made sure it was one she had complimented him on in the past, Ziva decided on an airy rose perfumed with a hint of vanilla. It felt so odd to be dressing up, as it were, for Tony. At 10.20 Ziva poured a bowl of bran flakes with semi skimmed milk, a healthy and equally boring breakfast but it was all she had in. Tony rarely ate breakfast so he decided just to grab a coffee on the way. The journey to Ziva's did not take as long as expected so when he arrived he decided to wait outside for a few minutes and drink his coffee. Ziva brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth, she applied a light tinted lip gloss and went to check her phone. 10.59am. A minute later she heard a knock at the door, and stifled a laugh, Tony really was taking this punctuality thing seriously. When she opened the door DiNozzo was leaning playfully against the frame grinning her.

He pulled from behind his back, a bouquet of light pink roses. "Flowers for M'lady." He handed them to her and she went to go find a vase after inviting him in.  
"I can't believe you remembered Tony!" Ziva said referring to he roses.  
"That you prefer pink to red? Of course, I'm the same, the red ones are just a bit too cliche. Nice place by the way." He commented scanning the room. It was basic but cosy, there was no evidence that a girl lived there, but that was how Ziva liked it. Simple, practical, only her bathroom and bedroom contained personal items.  
"Thanks, I'm still waiting on a few things to arrive from Israel. Do you want a drink?"  
"I'm good thanks. I was thinking we could just talk today, and then go for a meal later and a movie if you want?" He said awkwardly, this was new terrain, a date...with Ziva. He had no idea what to do.  
"Okay, I like the sounds of that. What do you want to talk about?" She asked naively, there were so many things that needed to be said.  
"Anything, I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"You saw me yesterday." She joked placing the vase of flowers on her windowsill.  
"You know what I mean..."  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to sit down then?" She gestured to the couch that was just the right size for two people. Tony sat down wanting to kiss her but he didn't, afraid she was just caught up in the moment the night before and regretted it later. She sat next to him and to Tony's surprise, lay her head down on his shoulder. "I missed you so much Tony, while I was in Israel all I could think about was that kiss at the airport."  
"Me too, when I came back to DC things were just so strange without you." He stroked her hair and put his arm round her shoulder pulling her in towards him. "I love you, Ziva. When I fell in love with you it was so unexpected and yet determined. I fell in love with you so gradually, over years, and then all at once suddenly. I love all the things that you do, I love it when you butcher the English language, I love it when you laugh at my stupid jokes, I love the way you are." Ziva was taken aback by this open confession.  
"Tony, I am not the same person I was..."  
"I don't care," He interrupted her, "I still love you and I hope that you feel the same."  
"You know how I feel, I love you. You have always had my back, it was you who found me in Somalia, you who looked for me in Israel, you have always been there for me and all that time I loved you, I just did not know it."

"So what have I missed at NCIS? Who replaced me?" Ziva asked jokily but Tony knew she needed to know.  
"Well Gibbs was shot...again. He's so different it's creepy. When he came back after being shot he changed his hair, his clothes...it's weird." Ziva laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Okay, okay, she's called Ellie Bishop, Bish. She's a nice girl, used to work at the NSA, little quirky. Somehow she eats like and pig and gains no weight. I don't know what else to say really, she's good but she's not you. She's fitted in well I guess..." Tony trailed off awkwardly.  
"She sounds nice. I do no mind Tony, I knew you would have to replace me sooner or later. Gibbs getting shot isn't much of a surprise."  
"Please come into work with me tomorrow?" Tony begged, he hoped she would see what she was missing and apply to be an agent again.  
"I will think about it."  
"That's all I ask, so...got any good movies?" Ziva whacked him in the face with a cushion from the couch but Tony got his revenge by tickling the back of her neck. They both tumbled onto the floor laughing. "This is so weird Ziva, before you were my partner, my friend, my crazy Israeli..."  
"I know, are we dating? I do no know what this is apart from confusing."  
"I want us to be. I want to do all the things I never got to do before, all the things I've been missing. I want to hold your hand, kiss you, comfort you, take you to nice places. I want to take care of you, and to be there for you whenever you need me. I also want to win this tickling fight!" He flipped her over and she allowed him to pin her down on the floor. Her arms above her head secured by one of Tonys hands, while the other tickled her stomach. Ziva decided not to go easy on him so she swapped roles quickly by rolling them over, she leant down and kissed him before torturing him with feathery touches on Tony's neck that made him involuntarily giggle like a five year old girl.  
"I give up! YOU WIN! Please stop!" Tony yelled, slamming his fist down on the floor in defeat. Ziva started get off him till he pulled her back on top of him. "I said stop tickling me...I didn't say you had to move." He lifted his neck and their lips met, they kissed passionately and Tony felt such a desire for the woman that he felt he could wait any longer. He had already waited years, he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth with Ziva's unspoken permission as she opened her mouth slightly. Tony rolled her over again so he on top, he grinded his body into her and she moaned into his mouth.  
"That is not your knee..." She whispered, winking at him. A small reference to their undercover op, Tony laughed. Reluctantly he ended the kiss and they both stood up, Ziva pulled him towards the bedroom, knowing it would be more comfortable than her living room floor. Tony smiled in anticipation for something he had been wanting to do for so many years. Ziva looked into his eyes, full of lust, as she pulled him onto the bed with her...


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Warning this chapter contains 18+ material of an explicit sexual nature. Just so you know, whilst not a sexual moment in some ways, I do write about Tony checking if she is on contraception. He also uses a condom, because safe-sex kids! Okay lecture over, please review as I'm relatively new to writing 'smut'!_

* * *

 _"That is not your knee..." She whispered, winking at him. A small reference to their undercover op, Tony laughed. Reluctantly he ended the kiss and they both stood up, Ziva pulled him towards the bedroom, knowing it would be more comfortable than her living room floor. Tony smiled in anticipation for something he had been wanting to do for so many years. Ziva looked into his eyes, full of lust, as she pulled him onto the bed with her..._

 **Chapter Three**

The bedroom was small but had room enough for a double bed of which Tony and Ziva were kissing on, the curtains were drawn and the room was lit only by the crack of light that managed to sneak through the window. Tony caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly, teasing her, before his mouth travelled lower planting kisses on her collar bone. His right hand pulled her hair from out of it's confinement and it fell down her back loosely, brushing it to one side he leaned down and kissed her neck. He slowly sucked on the pulse point and she moaned sending shivers down Tony's spine. She sounded so amazing, and he hoped she would moan a lot, once she had referred to herself as a 'screamer', he'd always been curious to find out. She made lots of vague comments about her sex life to Tony, when they were undercover she said she liked to be on top, however she would not be this time. Ziva's hand snaked round to tug at his hair desperately as Tony's kisses moved lower and closer towards her breasts. He stopped and she groaned in needy frustration her eyes begging for him to continue. Tony wanted to take things slow, especially as it was with Ziva, he had waited for so long and he wanted to savour every inch of her beautiful body. Her hand reached down for his pants trying to take control but he pushed her back. She lay down on the bed staring up at Tony who was removing his clothes slowly. He stood there in his boxers for a minute before joining her on the bed.

He pushed his body hard down on her asserting his dominance of the situation, Ziva allowed him to, she did not mind relinquishing control for him. She felt his erect cock pressing against her as he kissed her roughly. He stopped only to remove her clothes, first her shirt, then her bra, followed by her combat boots, socks, and trousers. She was so deliciously attractive, he thought, as she lay on the bed with her hands under her head on the pillows, in only her panties. He went back down to kiss her and Ziva relished the feeing of skin against skin, her arousal was now as evident as his with her hard nipples and slight wet patch visible on her panties. Tony traced patterns on her stomach with light fingers making her wiggle beneath him, then he repeated the patterns with his tongue which had her squirming even more.  
"Tony please, stop teasing me I cannot take much more. I need you now." She moaned frustrated.  
"Patience Ziva, I want to take my time." He replied but obliged her anyway by taking her breasts in his hands. He kneaded them slowly before rubbing each nipple with his fingers, Ziva moaned quietly but this wasn't the response Tony wanted, however when he pinched her nipples she moaned much louder and he smirked. He knew Ziva like things a little rough. He took her right breast into his mouth, his tongue lightly swirling around her nipple, while the other nipple was being flicked by his thumb.  
"Harder Tony..." Tony responded quickly by sucking her nipple and grazing his teeth against it, he then bit it gently, not hard enough to cause pain. Ziva threw her head back in pleasure as he continued his assault of her breasts.

Tony stopped suddenly and began to trail kisses down her stomach, down the outside of each thigh, and then slowly up the inside of her thighs getting closer and closer to exactly where she wanted him. Ziva reached down and put her hands in his hair trying to direct his head, and more importantly his tongue, to the burning sensation between her legs. Tony stopped and grabbed her arms he slithered up her body and kissed her on the lips whilst pinning her arms above her head.  
"Don't move, Ziva or I won't give you what you want. This time you'e not in control..." He grinned cocky, and went back to where he had been moments before. He ran his tongue slowly up her lips, her hips bucked in response and she moaned breathily. He carried on teasing her like that with his tongue for minutes while she tried her best not to move. He slide down her panties slowly revealing the final part of her, just as beautiful as the rest, if not more so. Finally he granted her wish and his tongue delved deeper circling slowly around the hole that was soaking wet. He thrust his tongue inside tasting her, she was thick, salty, and delicious. Ziva moaned loudly as it probed her inside walls, but she needed more. Tony sensed this and ran a length up to her clit and teased her slowly by tracing around it but never quite touching.  
"Tony! Please!" She begged gasping for air, she wasn't close yet but she was needy for contact on that little bundle of nerves.

After what felt like an eternity Tony sucked on her clit and Ziva responded by a moan so loud the neighbours would be wondering many things. She gave up on not moving and thrust her heads up towards Tony's head but he used his hands and held them down whilst also pulling them wide apart. Tony wasn't halfway through with her yet, he stopped just as her breathing indicating she was close and her head flopped down on the pillow in disappointment. He continued by licking her slowly, and then suddenly to Ziva's surprise he thrust two fingers inside of her curving upwards. Her back arched and she moaned as Tony pounded her g-spot again and again roughly. He went back to sucking on her clit and to his approval she cried out his name. "Tony! Harder, faster...please I'm so close." Pleading between moans, she was close to tearing out her own hair, she was right on the edge but Tony refused her several times. Every time she was about to come he stopped and waited for her to calm before starting up again roughly. Then he took a risk, he wasn't sure she'd like it, but he knew she would tell him either way. With his mouth on her clit grazing it with his teeth, two fingers pounding inside her slick hole, he used another finger to penetrate a space even tighter. To his joy she liked it, evident by her reaction as she arched off the bed coming loudly. She screamed Tony's name several times gasping for air, he didn't stop however, he continued thrusting his fingers into her, the pleasure was so much for Ziva it verged on pain but she loved it. Eventually Ziva stopped coming and Tony slowed his assault before pulling his fingers out slowly. Ziva sighed happily. She felt like she glowing, her legs were jelly, and she was on fire.

"Tony that was amazing..." She sighed again smiling.  
"Did you think I was finished with you Ziva?" Tony winked. "Are you on birth-control?" Tony asked seriously, he loved Ziva but he wasn't ready for that commitment. She shook her head. "That's okay, got one in my wallet." Tony crawled down to the end of the bed and pulled out a condom from his wallet in his pants. He slipped off his boxers and revealed his DiNozzo junior, although Ziva did not think 'junior' described it. It was larger than most and she wondered if it would be too large. Tony slipped on the condom slowly making sure to do it right, and then went to kiss Ziva again, he kissed her softly and slid his length inside her slowly. He'd always liked missionary position despite what others might have thought, he enjoyed being able to look at his partner. Tony groaned into mouth at the amazing feeling of being inside her, he knew Ziva was still sensitive from before so he kept his moments slow and controlled. He thrust into her slowly several times until she spurred him on to go faster and he did. She could feel herself getting close, and so could he. "Oh...Ziva' He groaned, speeding up, grunting with each thrust inside her. Tony was so close but Ziva wasn't quite there, he reached down a hand and began rubbing her clit hard. Her hands wrapped around his back firmly, pushing him in deeper, and he was sure that she would have left fingertip bruises from the amount of pressure she was applying. Ziva cried out for dear life as she felt herself come around Tony, the feeling of her muscles squeezing him triggered his release and his hands dug into Ziva's thighs as he came hard. He pulled out of her slowly, and Ziva moaned again due to sensitivity, then Tony removed the condom before putting it in her small bedside trash-can. Ziva wrapped her arms around him when he climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. Tony draped an arm over her stomach as she held him, and his other hand stroked her hair.

"I have waited so long for that Ziva." Tony stuttered through ragged breathing. She smiled, so had she. "Do you know how many times a day I used to think about that? Wondering if I'd ever get to see what was hidden beneath all those clothes..." Tony of course had seen her naked whilst undercover, but it wasn't the same, he didn't have the chance to appreciate it nearly as much.  
"Ready for round two?" Ziva joked. "Kidding, I at least need some time before we do that again, I do not think I have ever come so hard...not in a long time anyway."  
"I'm glad it was good for you too, although given by the amount you screamed I had already guessed." Tony winked at her. Ziva smiled and went into the bathroom to clean up. When she came out Tony was already dressed again and he had neatened his bed hair.  
"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Ziva asked, it was a bit early but by the time they found a place, ordered and gotten their food it would be around the time she usually ate.  
"Sure, I'll wait while you get your stuff." Tony replied looking at his watch, 12.14pm, he wondered what the rest of his team were doing now. He knew Ziva meant no earlier when she she would think about telling the team and of course he wouldn't without her permission, but sooner or later they would find out. Although Tony did like the idea of keeping things secret, at least until he figured out what 'things' were between him and Ziva.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Hi guys thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you liked the 'smut'! There will be some more in later chapters, but for now I'm focussing on the story not the sex, sorry! Thank you also to the guest who pointed out my mistake on the previous chapter's authors note, changed it now._

* * *

 _"Sure, I'll wait while you get your stuff." Tony replied looking at his watch, 12.14pm, he wondered what the rest of his team were doing now. He knew Ziva meant no earlier when she she would think about telling the team and of course he wouldn't without her permission, but sooner or later they would find out. Although Tony did like the idea of keeping things secret, at least until he figured out what 'things' were between him and Ziva._

 **Chapter Five**

Tony and Ziva sat opposite each other in the outside area of the cafe eating their lunch, Tony had been telling Ziva all the things that had happened since she left at NCIS. Ziva sat twirling her fork, her food had been forgotten, listening to him. All she could focus on was him, and she thought back to all the times she got annoyed by his constant babbling and wonder why she had ever disliked his talkative nature.  
"So what did you do in Israel?" Tony snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"A lot of things, nothing interesting." Ziva lied not wanting to bring down the tone of the meal. So far there had been no problems, or upsetting conversations and she didn't want to start.  
"Wow you are a really bad liar today!" Tony joked, whilst sipping his coke.  
"Well, I made a new start. I let Mossad know I wasn't hiding anymore, and told them I'd left NCIS so they would leave me alone. Then I went and stayed in Haifa for a while near the beach, I got a job, an apartment, just boring things really. I wont deny I missed things, you, the team, even the badge sometimes..." She left out a few things but at the moment it did not matter.  
"So did you do some of the things on your 'I will' list?" Tony asked casually.  
"You mean do I have two secret children and live in a castle?" She joked back laughing before being serious, "I did actually, I visited Iceland. Only for a week, but it was beautiful, and I also took up horse riding whilst on holiday there. I didn't become a ballerina, of course, but whilst in Haifa I took a few lessons."  
"Did you stop it?" Tony asked referring of course to last item on her list. 'I will, stop this for him.'  
"I think so, it took a long time to stop being the person I was. To just be me, not how my father or Mossad moulded me. Not what the deaths made of me. Just me."  
"I'm so glad for you Ziva, but you were never anything else to me." He stared into her soft brown eyes as she smiled.

"I have something of yours you know?" Tony said grinning. "Close you eyes." He instructed as he got up from their table and went closer to her. His hands reached around her neck and secured the fastening before pulling up the ponytail out of the chain. Ziva opened her eyes again and looked down at her gold chain with a Star of David. Her necklace.  
"You kept it safe? Thank you Tony, I...thank you." She threw his arms around him and hugged him hard. This necklace had been through just as much as she had, it told her story and she was so glad he kept it for her. When she was 11 her father gave it to her on her birthday and it was the first time he had ever been there for her properly. She remembered letting Tali try it on sometimes, and Ari telling her it was beautiful just like she was. Memories of clutching it when she prayed, finding hope when there seemed to be none, remembering that Adonai would always be there watching her. When she joined Mossad, she wore that necklace every day, and even when she had to take it off for undercover missions she would keep it in her pocket. She was wearing it when she joined NCIS, when she got captured in Somalia even though Saleem ripped it from her and discarded it on the ground she still kept it till her rescue, she wore it when she became a probie, when she became an American. Through good times and bad that necklace had been with her, and that was why she was crying when Tony put it on.  
"I'm sorry Tony it is silly I just..." Tony wiped her tears and hugged her again holding her tight in his embrace. A few people were staring but Tony glared at them and they went back to their coffee and fries.  
"You don't have to explain to me Ziva, you don't ever have to." What was a lovely and beautiful moment was sadly interrupted by Tony's phone. He looked apologetic at her but she smiled and gestured for him to answer. "McGoo? I'm kinda busy here. What? Three bodies? But I booked today off...I told Vance. Gibbs? Fine...I'll meet you there..." He hung up with a sigh.  
"Go Tony, it's fine." Ziva said honestly.

"I'm sorry Zee' but if I don't go McGee and Bishop won't stop calling until Gibbs eventually tries, and then I can't say no. Also McGee will start asking why I used my comp' time for a day off, and since they don't know you're back...you know."  
"It's fine Tony honestly, you take the car, and I will get the bus back to my apartment." Ziva said getting up. Tony placed a few bills on the table and left quickly. The drive to the address McGee had sent wasn't far, he didn't know exactly where it was, thank god for sat-nav!  
"Where have you been?" Bishop asked when Tony got out of his car, Tony sighed would they ever cut him a break.  
"So what've we got?" He ignored her question to ask his own, looking around at the crime scene. It was one of the many cemeteries in the surrounding area of DC, on the grass under a tree were three bodies laid out.  
"Ducky's not here yet so we're just taking the crime scene photo's and canvassing the area. You gonna answer my question?" Bishop said whilst taking photos.  
"My father is in town, I was having lunch with him when McGee called. Luckily he had to go back to New York anyway." Tony lied through his teeth, Bishop gave him a weird look but she seemed to buy it so he let out a sigh of relief before grabbing equipment from the MCRT truck. Once Ducky arrived they established that all three had most likely been killed by blunt force trauma, though he'd know more once he got them back to autopsy. Also that each had been moved given by the blood pooling patterns, and that all had an odd tattoo on their neck. Tony deduced it was probably gang related, but since once of them was a marine, it was NCIS's jurisdiction.

It didn't take long to solve the case luckily, every once in a while the team got lucky, and in this case their luck was a confession brought about by Gibbs in interrogation. At almost 6pm it looked like they were going to be leaving on time so he sent Ziva a text. _Be done soon, can I stop by your place?_  
"Who you texting Tony?" McGee said making Tony jump and switch off his phone. "And why have you save their contact as just a heart symbol?"  
"No one, just a girl I met at a coffee shop last week, nothing serious." He put his phone in his pocket and looked up at McGee.  
"You've been acting really weird today, Bishop told me about your dad visiting, how come you didn't say anything?"  
"Because, McNosy, not every inch of my life needs to be examined by you, Bishop or any body else. Can a man not keep things to himself?" He asked annoyed before going down to Abby's lab. Just before the elevator doors shut Gibbs stepped in and slammed on the emergency switch. This cannot be good, Tony thought to himself.  
"Boss?"  
"Senior's not in town Tony, he's in France, he sent me an email a couple of days ago." Gibbs said matter-of-factly before switching the elevator on and leaving. Tony was internally panicking, Gibbs knew he'd lied. If he starting digging around he'd know about Ziva too. He didn't understand why Ziva wanted to keep things a secret, but he didn't have to, he would do it because she asked. Tony knew however, that if Gibbs had an inkling this was about Ziva, he could easily check and find out she was back in DC.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I'm back! Apologies in advance for the last paragraph, sorry, but things could not be perfect forever. Never fear however it was just a little fight, all shall sort itself out, or will it? ;)_

* * *

 ** _He didn't understand why Ziva wanted to keep things a secret, but he didn't have to, he would do it because she asked. Tony knew however, that if Gibbs had an inkling this was about Ziva, he could easily check and find out she was back in DC._**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

It had been a week since Tony's cross-examination by Gibbs in the elevator, and that week had been spent in bliss. Yes, it was true he still had work, and was exhausted by trying to fit in time with Ziva around his schedule. He also found it difficult lying to his co-workers but in a way it was nice, the old Tony had no problems with being deceitful but it seemed that honesty came with maturity. Most nights were spent at hers as she had a larger bed than him, but he did not mind going back and forth between work, home, and Ziva, she was worth it. Everything about her made him wonder daily, why am I so lucky? She wasn't perfect, far from it and he knew that, but to him she was perfect. He knew her past, and her torment, every trial she had been through with Mossad, Eli, Somalia, NCIS, Ari, the list went on. But none of that changed his view of her, she needed a hero so that's what she became, and now she was his hero.  
"Morning." He heard a soft voice waking him from slumber. "Tony, it's 8am..." Ziva whispered softly, and to her shock and amusement he jumped up and fell out of bed.  
"I'm going to be late! Gibbs will kill me...I still need to go home and I have to shower...oh god..." He spoke very fast whilst struggling not to fall over as he yanked up his pants.  
"Tony, you don't have work today remember." She said reminding him and suppressing a giggle.  
"Oh yeah...well I might as well get up now anyway." He groaned.  
"We have the whole day to spend together what do you want to do?" Ziva pulled out her hair from its ponytail and took off her headband. She had just gotten back from her morning run when she woke Tony.  
"Well I need to shower first and I'm guessing you do too." He joked by sniffing and pretending to be disgusted at her sweat. In return she threw a pillow at his head. "Ya know...Abby always tells me I should stop wasting water for the sake of the Earth. Perhaps we could shower together?" Tony winked at her.  
"For the sake of the Earth? No other reason DiNozzo?" She smiled slyly not believing him for a moment.  
"Of course." Tony grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the shower. It was one of the small cubical showers with glass walls and a glass door, there was barely enough room for one let alone two. She frowned considering if it would be physically possible but Tony, grinning like a child on Christmas, assured her they would make it possible.

Ziva was glowing with the combination of water and the steam, pressed up against the glass. Tony was behind her caressing every inch of her with the soap, well almost every inch...She reached round and desperately tried to guide his hands to her breasts that were currently aching to be touched. She'd happily admit that she didn't have the largest breasts, and a long time ago it has been a source of insecurity but now she came to realize it didn't matter. Ziva could feel his arousal digging into her backside and she grinded against him causing a groan.  
"Tony...I need you now." She ordered him with an assertive tone, which he obeyed. His hands kneaded her breasts occasionally stopped only to play with her nipples. He tickled them, twisted them a little, and before her stopped gave them a tug making her moan with need. She felt his knee nudge her legs apart before he lined himself up and thrust into her. Ziva's hands flew to the glass to brace herself and he took her from behind. The position meant he curved slightly upwards hitting the sweet spot with every motion, she was already close and it had barely been a minute.  
"Oh god Ziva...you're so tight..." He grunted as he thrust into her hard and fast, he varied his thrusts occasionally just to change the sensations and each time he did this she squealed in delight.  
"Tony I am so close. I need more of you, harder...faster...more" Her breathing quickened and her speech became less and less as she neared the edge. With one final deep thrust he sent her spiraling over screaming with pleasure but Tony did not stop. He continued relentlessly causing her orgasm to keep going and to Ziva it felt so intense it bordered on pain. He briefly slowed to allow her to ride it out but he was still rock hard inside her and needed his release. When he resumed she felt everything twice as much, she felt tighter, and so much more sensitive. His slow shallow thrusts had her screaming after her recent internal explosion, and when he sped up she felt something shift inside her and some how he managed to go even deeper causing her pleasure she'd never known before. His hand reached down to rub her clit and she screamed Tony's name so loud, he thought she might have burst an eardrum.  
"Oh god. Do not stop," She gasped clenching her fists and banging against the glass over the shower, Tony judging her closeness by her moans and breathing. Once he felt himself just about to release he pushed down on her clit with just enough pressure to cause her to come even harder than before. They both slowly rode out the ecstasy whispering praise to each other between moans.

The rest of the shower was much quicker as they lathered each other in soap, purely for cleaning themselves, all though they both relished being able to touch every inch of each other's skin. When Ziva went to wash her hair she almost suffocated Tony without the amount of hair in his face as she stood with her back against him and the water. 5 minutes later they were both stood in the bathroom trying not to bump into each other as they brushed their teeth, dried their hair, and all the other little things. Ziva of course took twice the time to sort out the wild untamable mane that was on her head, so Tony was already getting dressed into the set of spare clothes he had at Ziva's. It wasn't a suit, just pair of comfortable jeans and a football jersey, but he didn't have to work so what did it matter? He grabbed a can of men's body spray from the bag at the foot of Ziva's bed and sprayed a little under his shirt before he was fully confident in being able to lead the house now. Half an hour later Ziva was ready and she went into the small kitchen to find Tony had cooked breakfast. Not cereal, or toast, actually cooked. The smell of pancakes and eggs, and bacon filled her nostrils, Tony had made her a plate and placed it next to the orange juice, she frowned for a second and Tony knew why instantly.  
"Don't worry, it's kosher bacon." He explained.  
"How can you have kosher bacon?" She replied confused, prodding it cautiously with her fork.  
"It doesn't contain any bacon whatsoever. It's fake meat, made to taste like bacon but it isn't. Seriously, try it, it's delicious." And just to prove his point he had a fork full and grinned.  
"I had forgotten how strange American's are sometimes...why make fake meat? Why not just have no meat?" She smirked, but still tried some and was surprised at how delicious it was. She had another bite with some of the scrambled eggs. "It is very good, where did you find it?"  
"A place in Silver Spring, only a forty minute drive." Ziva looked shocked, Tony drove forty minutes there and back just to get her bacon? How did she deserve such a wonderful man? "I was already headed up there to speak to catch up with an old Frat-Bro of mine...so it wasn't really out of my way...per say..." He babbled trying to play off his gesture but Ziva didn't see threw him for a second and gave him an appreciate peck on the lips before continuing her breakfast.

In DC it was a perfect sunny day, the kind just made for spending at the park outside. Tony had suggested a picnic but the lack of food at Ziva's meant they had to buy it all from a shop on the way, it still counts he thought. They both sat in the sun on a small blanket, with their arms wrapped around each other.  
"Ziva?" Tony asked interrupting the silence; she pulled away from him so she could look at him sensing his nervous tone.  
"What is it?"  
"Why don't you want the others to know you are back?" Ziva turned her head from his question.  
"How can you ask me that?" She was very annoyed as was evident by her tone of voice. "You promised you would not bring this up again, you said you would wait until I was ready."  
"I tried...I just I don't understand. Everyone misses you so much; it would make them so happy. You don't know what it was like while you were away, it was like you had died Zee."  
"So am I supposed to feel guilty for that?" She raised her voice and something inside Tony snapped. All the things he'd been thinking but couldn't dare say because he didn't want to ruin the perfect bliss of their relationship.  
"Yes! I'm sorry but you should feel guilty. You left me, you left us. Again. And I understand, really I do. But you don't know what it was like; we'd see news of an attack in Tel-Aviv and wonder if you were still alive. Or if Parsa had got to you. You didn't have to stay in touch; you could have just sent a postcard or something to let us know you were fine. We had no idea if you were alive!" He took a breath and stopped feeling awful for saying it.  
"Well I am sorry Tony..." She replied sarcastically. "I am sorry I did not stay, I'm sorry I will not go back to a life that was killing me. I am sorry I am not everything you want! I'm sorry I'm not that person anymore!" She huffed and blew a piece of hair from her face; Tony stared at her in disbelief.  
"How can you think that? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just wanted to let the guys know your safe, so they didn't have to worry anymore. You are every thing I want and more Ziva. I love you; I don't love crazy Mossad Ziva, or NCIS Ziva. I love YOU. Who you are, everything you are."  
"You are lying, to yourself. I'm not the person you fell in love with Tony. I will never be that woman again. And if you think for one second that I was selfish in staying in Israel, or that I enjoyed not talking to you, Gibbs, McGee, everyone, then clearly you are not the man I thought I knew." Ziva got up and stormed off, Tony tried to follow her but she broke into a run and yelled at him to leave her alone. She ran all the way back to her apartment, 6 miles here or there, tears streaming down her face, and a constant circle of Tony saying 'You should feel guilty' replaying in her mind...


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: I apologise in advance for any mistakes in this chapter, I have a killer headache, I've tried to proof read but I'm sure I've missed things. I hope you like it, as always please review, it might make me feel better!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Ziva woke up early and rolled over to embrace Tony, but he wasn't there. She suddenly remembered the previous day and their argument and felt a pang of guilt for her hurtful words. Her bed was colder than usual without Tony to warm it, it felt lonely and empty without him. Part of her knew she should be the bigger man and apologise, but another part of her was still very angry. _How dare he?_ She thought, _How dare he try and ask me to be that person again?_ She was sick of him trying to make her go back to that life, to return to NCIS and pick up like nothing had changed. Everything had changed, she had changed. Then she remembered rule 51, sometimes, you're wrong, and perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Tony truly loved her for who she was as opposed to who she used to be. However there was always rule 6 to keep in mind also. Either way she wasn't going to call him immediately. Ziva got up and changed before going for her morning run, she just prayed Tony wouldn't come looking for her, she didn't want to deal with him, especially when she was sweaty and puffing. Her morning run was only a few miles so it didn't take long, she went through the park like always only this time was different...

She looped around the pond and on her way back she saw a woman walking two dogs. It didn't take her long to realise that the parasol covering the face belonged to Abby Scuito. It was evident from the platform boots and gothic outfit. Ziva prayed Abby would not look up from under her umbrella as she ran past silently. Perhaps even if she did she would not recognise her, after all she had on no makeup, longer hair, and a pink top. Abby would never imagine her to wear pink! She always wore that top for running as it had been a present from Monica, who didn't really seem to understand she wasn't a fan of 'girly' colours. Much to her relief it appeared Abby hadn't noticed her and she carried on running home, her breathing much quicker than usual. If Abby even suspected she had seen Ziva, she could easily check if her passport had entered the US. For weeks before seeing Tony, she hadn't even come close to having to tell people she was back but now it seemed as if the universe was conspiring against her to reunite her with NCIS. When she got back to her apartment she showered, and had breakfast before wondering what to do with the rest of the day. The restaurant didn't open till evening which meant she always had hours to kill recently she had been writing. She wrote a story, a simple one, about a girl who joined Mossad in a desperate attempt to please her father. A girl who killed without mercy for years, only for it all to catch up with her. A girl who slowly became a woman bathed in the blood of her enemies. A woman who eventually saw the man her father was and left Mossad to become an American NCIS Special agent. A woman who in the end had to choose between becoming the woman she was destined to be, or the woman that little girl had wanted to be. She wrote her story.

So far she had filled 7 notebooks, and was only up to when she became attached to NCIS as a Mossad officer. Some of the pages were stained with tears and ink smudges, like the ones where she wrote about Tali, and Ari. When Talia died she was only 20, just 4 years older than her though it felt like much more. She had always taken care of Talia, when she scraped her knees Ziva wiped her tears. The only good thing to come out of Tali's death was that when their mother died, Tali did not have to see it and she knew that it was better that Tali died with a brother, mother, sister and father who all loved her. Though she was long gone, she lived on in Ziva's memories, the memories of her singing, dancing, laughing, so innocent and pure. Unlike Ziva, she could have never become Mossad, Tali was untouched by the war she had grown up in and was as sweet as a newborn babe till the day she died. For three hours that day before work she alternated between checking her phone to see if Tony had called, and writing about him in her journal. She wrote about how he flirted and teased when she first joined, how he made a point of mocking every slip up she made with English, and how he always had her back. She smiled remembering how simple things used to be. _Not anymore,_ she thought.

3 hours, 47 pages, and 29 phone checks later Ziva decided to watch some TV. There was a time when she didn't even own a Television but now with all her free time she had invested in the 'idiot-box'. Not much on meant she flipped to BBC America which was always showing at least something worth watching. At that moment it was 'Torchwood', whatever that was...She sank into the chair and watched. It seemed to be a very odd show, set in Britain where the characters fought aliens and had sex. Better than nothing though. She watched a few episodes, as they were being shown back to back, and she grew to like the show even if she didn't understand it. She especially liked 'Gwen' though the thick accent meant Ziva didn't understand a great deal of what she did. She watched as Gwen's boyfriend got stabbed an she cried over his body, and she suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She knew how dangerous Tony's job could be, anything could happen to him each time he went to NCIS, and she didn't want the last words she spoke to him to be an arguement. So she called him. 7 rings, and then voicemail, he was probably worked she supposed. "Tony it's me, listen I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that, can we talk?" She left a short message and hung up in tears hoping she hadn't ruined everything. She felt so stupid, eight years, that's what it took for them to realise, and then he left for DC. Now she finally had him back and she wasn't going to throw it all away.

Tony never called back and Ziva eventually gave up calling and went to Giorgio's for her shift. That night she got more tips than usual, perhaps because she had put thought's of Tony to the back of her mind and concentrated solely on serving customers. Each meal came with a side of fake smile and just a dash of forged enthusiasm.  
"Ziva you alright hun?" Tina asked her in the kitchen as she put down plates next to the sink.  
"Yes, thanks, why?" Ziva replied whilst stacking the plates neatly.  
"You just seem a bit different, anything bothering you?" It appeared her facade hadn't fooled her co-worker.  
"Remember that guy I told you about? Yes, him. Well we had a fight and he hasn't answered any of my calls."  
"I'm sure he just needs some time to brood like a man! Things will be fine darling." She assured her and put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
"I guess...anyway table 3 needs their main course soon, they look annoyed. Rather you than me Tina..." She joked peeking through the door the man tapping impatiently on the table opposite an equally pissed woman.

At the end of the shift Ziva picked up her pay, as it was only a waitressing job she was paid in cash each night after her work. She walked home alone listening to music on her phone, Israeli music that reminded her of home. Some of it pop, and some love songs which she quickly skipped. Why hadn't Tony called back? Had she really been so cruel to him? Did he hate her? She'd never felt more awful. Perhaps it wasn't Mossad or NCIS, that made her a monster... Ziva wished she didn't think such things, but why wouldn't he call? She just wanted to say sorry, but she didn't want to say it over text or voicemail. Maybe she would surprise him at work, surely that would make it up to him? To visit NCIS, to let the others know so he didn't have the burden of keeping her secret. Could she really do that, tell everyone she was back? Meet her replacement. Feel their judging, confused eyes staring at her. Tony joked Abby would throw her a parade, but what if they were angry with her for leaving? She had spoken to Gibbs on the phone and explained but...it was all too much to think about so she went straight to bed and decided she would sleep on the idea. Perhaps she would go to NCIS tomorrow...perhaps not...


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Here it is! The one you've all been waiting for, or dreading, depending on how you feel about NCIS learning of Ziva's return. I've been hesitant to write this for a while, as people will either love or hate this, which is why it's been almost two weeks, sorry. If you do dislike this chapter, it's okay, I understand, I am writing this story how I wish. Though I value people's input which is why I love reviews, so tell me what didn't work for you, and let me know (politely) in the comments. If you do however love this chapter, yay! WARNING: BISHOP ALERT. BISHOP AND ZIVA WILL INTERACT. IT'S HAPPENING._

 **Chapter Eight**

Ziva woke up early that day, perhaps because of the constant feeling of dread and anticipation in her stomach. She was going to NCIS, to see the people she hadn't seen or contacted in almost two years, to see the people who probably hated her guts for leaving, to see her replacement. Part of her was excited, most of her was filled with fear. She got up to shower and get ready which only took 20 minutes. Out of habit she put on cargo pants, and her boots with a plain top, she didn't even realise till she used the mirror to put her hair up in a tight pony tail. She looked so much like her old self, she had subconsciously dressed for NCIS. More recently she had been wearing her hair down, and wearing jeans, and the occasionally skirt when she wasn't working at the restaurant. But right then as she looked in the mirror she saw her past self, pony tail, subtle makeup, practical clothes. It was strange she didn't know if she liked it but she couldn't be bothered to change. She had breakfast, dry cereal and coffee, Tony hadn't been round so she hadn't kept her fridge stocked, it was amazing how much food she went through with Tony around. Tony was the sort of lover who could eat a three course meal, and not be slowed down by it when they made love, when they finished he would go and get a snack. She found it hilarious.

She left the house at noon headed to the Navy Yard, she presumed it would be easy to visit when they were on a lunch break but then remembered if they were on a case there was no such thing as a break, she prayed it was a slow day. The walk to NCIS only took a half hour, and most of that was spent listening to music on her phone. The old Ziva rarely listened to music with earphones out in public, mainly because she wanted to be constantly alert and have nothing affect her senses, but whilst walking she was listening to the Frozen soundtrack in Hebrew, some how it was more bearable in her native tongue. The lyrics of 'At rotza livnot ish sheleg?' (Do you want to build a snowman?) were undoubtedly more melodic when song in Hebrew in her opinion. Frozen was one of those things that she would never admit to liking, but just as it was every where else, it had become very popular whilst she was in Israel, and listening to the music was her guilty pleasure. She identified with Elsa quite a lot, and Talia...Talia was very much like Anna. When she walked into reception to get a visitors pass poor 'Bill' from security nearly choked on his bagel, it appeared even he was shocked to see her back, how would the team react?  
"Ziva? I've not seen you in-"  
"A while, I know. I'm just visiting." She signed the book with her details and he handed her a clip on badge.  
"Still, it's nice to have you back." He smiled and waved her towards the elevator.

She stepped in alone and pressed the button for the Squad room floor, it was so strange how weird it was to be in that elevator. It was the same one where Gibbs had first told her she would be working with them and them 'Gibbs-slapped' her, it was the elevator where she was blamed for killing a suspect, it was the elevator where she'd been trapped with McGee and at another time DiNozzo, it was so familiar and filled with memories. She moved her eyes towards the emergency button, the yellow paint worn away from overuse, Gibbs' overuse. A sudden jerk brought her back to reality, it beeped and the doors opened. This was it, why did her hands feel so sweaty? They couldn't see her yet, the vile orange wall blocked the view of the elevator until you took a few steps forward. She stepped out and stayed concealed for a few moments as she took deep breaths. One step forward, two, then three, each step harder than the last, four steps and she was in plain view for the whole floor. A couple of people had noticed nudging each other and whispering, she felt all eyes on her, all but the team who were staring at files cluttering their desks. There was someone missing, where was Tony? Perhaps for the best, she thought, she didn't want to put him in the position of having to lie about knowing she was back. Two more steps and she could see the blonde at her old desk, she felt bad for the way she felt, jealous, resentful. She was sure this woman was doing a brilliant job, and they had to replace her sooner or later, but it was still hard seeing how dispensable she was.

Ziva cleared her throat, dreading the next few seconds. Slowly they all looked up, Bishop confused as to who this person was, McGee and Gibbs in pure shock.  
"I'm sorry can we help?" Ellie asked politely smiling, she pushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and looked up at this woman and then it dawned on her. She'd seen a few photos McGee had shown her, and one in Tony's desk draw whilst looking for paper clips. McGee and Gibbs were stunned into silence for a moment, neither believing there eyes. It was Gibbs who made the first move, he wasn't smiling like Bishop, he just stood up and walked over to her.  
"Welcome home Ziva." He said quietly, they didn't hug, just stood there staring at the other's eyes. Ziva had missed the way he said her name like it was 'Ziver'.  
"Z...Ziva. Long time no see." McGee stuttered out of awkwardness he'd never been as close to her as Tony or Gibbs but still. He stood up like Gibbs and went to hug her. She hugged him back gently and smiled at the smell of his aftershave, the one he hadn't stopped using in over five years. He always smelled the same.  
"Where's Tony ?" She broke the ice, it was a question they were all expecting, the one member of the MCRT family missing.  
"He's across town getting files on a cold case we're reviewing, he should be back soon." Gibbs replied immediately. "Should I call him?"  
"No, it is fine. I will see him when he gets back. Could you not tell Ducky or Abby? I am going down in a minute, and I would rather tell them that I am back myself."  
"Of course, good luck." Gibbs said and Ziva frowned for a second, what did he mean? She shook it off and walked towards the lift she decided to go and see Abby first so pressed the button for the floor which her forensics lab was on.

When the doors opened Ziva's ears were filled with punk rock music, Abby hadn't changed a bit. She walked through the automatic sliding doors and saw Abby typing furiously on her keyboard. She hadn't noticed her presence over the loud music, stood there in her platforms and goth clothes.  
"Abby." Ziva said, Abby didn't notice. "Abby!" She shouted over the music, still no response. She pressed stop on the music player and Abby spun around ready to kill. She almost fell over at the sight of Ziva, she stumbled over in her platforms and hugged her. After what seemed like an eternity of an oxygen constricting embrace Ziva felt her arms loosen and then before she even had time to speak Abby slapped her. Hard. Ziva wasn't prepared so for a moment she almost fell over, she didn't. Her hand flew to the stinging pain in her cheek and she stared mouth gaping at the scientist.  
"Why the hell are you here?" Abby asked angrily. Ziva was very confused.  
"Abby I..."  
"You left! You didn't tell anyone, you just left us. You could've died for all we knew since you never phoned! Parsa was trying to kill you, and you didn't even think to send a damn email?! And what you did to Tony! Why are you back now?" Abby yelled at her. Ziva knew she was right.  
"I'm back to fix things, I left to fix things. There was a lot of things I needed to do, and I have done all that remains is to fix things here. With you, with everyone. What do you mean Tony?"  
"You broke his heart! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused him? When he came back from Israel he was so broken. Everyone could see, he wouldn't talk about it, but he was depressed. That's your fault. You know what you put him through when you stayed in Israel after Rivkin, how could you do that to him again?"  
"Abby Tony knows I'm back. He has done for a while. We're trying to sort things out okay? I'm so happy to see you Abby." Ziva said smiling. "Nice flag." She said looking over at her old Israel flag on Abby's desk. It had been a gift from her father.

Ziva and Abby chatted for a few minutes before she went down to go see Ducky, in the elevator she wondered if it could have gone worse. She knew people would be mad, she didn't expect to be slapped, but then again Abby had been right to do so in a way. She walked into the morgue and her nostrils filled with the scent of death. It's strange how accustomed to the smell of corpses she had once been. Ducky looked up along with Palmer. Palmer dropped the pipettes he had been cleaning and then went to get a brush out of awkwardness.  
"Got any ice?" Ziva laughed pointing at her cheek. Ducky went to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack and handed it to her.  
"Abby?" He asked.  
"How did you guess?" She replied pressing the ice on her reddened face.  
"You hurt a lot of people when you left and also I heard her shouting from above. Though I didn't know what she was shouting about." He pointed upwards, Abby's lab was directly above the morgue. "It's good to have you back m'dear."  
"I'm not back Doctor, not really. Just visiting..." She said awkwardly, why did everyone just assume she planned on picking up where she left off with her old job?  
"All the same," He said kindly, "it's good to see you Ziva." Ziva sighed, the worst was over now, she had seen them all. Well except Vance, but word would've travelled by now and she was actually surprised McGee hadn't been down yet to relay the summons to his office. Well whatever happened she would deal with it, now all she had to do was talk with Tony when he got back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Sorry for slow updates, it feels like I'm always apologising to you guys! Exams again, all my time has been filled with revision. I have also been distracted with planning an original story, not fan fiction, when I have finished it I will be looking for feedback so if anyone wants to volunteer to help with that let me know in the reviews. And of course review with what you thought of the chapter!._

 **Chapter Nine**

Ziva went back up to the squad room and found herself with no where to sit. Ellie was at her desk so she sat in Tony's instead. Since he was out she decided to snoop, in revenge for all the times she had caught him doing the same, she poked through his desk draws and found nothing interesting until she got to the bottom draw. It was locked but she grabbed his letter opener and picked it in seconds, inside was papers and files, at the top a picture of her and Tony taken at the bar when the team went out for drinks on McGee's birthday. It seemed liked decades ago, her hair was shorter, her smile was bigger, her eyes less lined. She put it back and shut the draw. Ellie nor McGee had not noticed and Gibbs was talking to Vance. Probably about her. Definitely. The elevator dinged and she looked up, as she anticipated it was Tony. He was fiddling with his phone so hadn't noticed her yet. McGee and Bishop stared nervously waiting for his response when he looked up, as far as they were aware this was Tony's first time seeing her since she left. After what felt like an eternity he looked up, and met eyes with Ziva.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily shoving his phone into his pocket.  
"You would not answer my calls..." Ziva replied quietly shocked at his response.  
"So you came here? After you forced me not to tell anyone you're here. After you blame me for wanting to tell them and make me feel like the bad guy?"  
"I am sorry Tony."  
"I don't care. Maybe you were right, maybe things are different. Maybe what you accused me of is true! I did want you to be the Ziva I knew, I understand you've changed but I don't like you this way. The old Ziva, would've told her friends when she got back to stop them worrying, and the old Ziva wouldn't have thought those things about me! The old Ziva cared about people other than herself and never acted like such a...such a...bitch." Ellie gasped, McGee just looked stunned. Ziva's eyes watered with pain, how could he call her that? "Oh my god Ziva...I'm so sorry." Tony clapped his hand over his mouth, how could he have said that. He rarely swore, and never directly to people. Especially women, especially Ziva. Ziva pulled back her arm, preparing to punch him. Every fibre of her being want to break his jaw, but she didn't. She relaxed her arm. She ran to the elevator hoping to get there before the tears fell, as if crying would attract anymore attention they had already had a shouting match in the squad room which everyone heard. Ellie got up to run after her.  
"Bish, please tell her I'm sorry..." Tony said pathetically, Ellie ignored him and deliberately brushed past him so she bumped his shoulder with force. She stopped the elevator door with her foot just in time.

The moment the elevator began to descend Ziva pressed the emergency stop button and kicked the metal door hard out of anger.  
"Ziva?" Ellie said watching the woman pour her frustrations out through her foot and into the metal dent she was creating.  
"Leave it." She puffed angrily hair over her face. "Why. Is. He. Such. A." Each word came with a kick to the door, "Ben. Kelev!" She cursed in her native tongue. She sat down on the floor and wiped her tears. Ellie sank down to sit beside her.  
"Do you want a hug?" Ellie offered not knowing what to say. Ziva didn't reply. "Look Tony is a jerk okay. He didn't mean it though. He's just confused and angry. Just like you are now."  
"I know he did not mean to say it, but he still said it. The way he said it, so bitter. He hates me. Perhaps he is right to."  
"Don't say that, I've only known you a day but I could tell when you left I had enormous shoes to fill. I knew I'd never live up to Ziva David. They love you so much, and respect you even more, especially Tony."  
"That is why they are mad, Tony calls me a bitch, Abby slapped me, Ducky well Ducky just told me how much I hurt everyone. McGee and Gibbs won't say it but they are angry too. It is my fault."  
"Why would it be your fault?" Ellie asked confused playing with her hands.  
"Because I left. I had to, I had to fix things but I could have kept in contact but it was just too hard for me...I tried so many times to call."  
"Ziva no one blames you for leaving, and they will get over you not calling. I understand why you couldn't call." Ziva smiled at Ellie, at least there was one person who wasn't mad at her.

"You know you said earlier? About trying to fill my shoes? You're doing a good job, I can see that. You fit in, you're a great member of the team." Ziva said genuinely she stood up and pressed the button to restart the lift.  
"Thanks Ziv-" Ellie stopped as she was thrown to the ground, the elevator suddenly dropped and both women screeched as it travelled down the empty elevator shaft at speed. They tried to grab the hand rails for supporting and braced themselves for the drop. The impact threw them both hard against the sides, and the lights gave out. In the complete darkness neither woman could see the other, or the blood. Ziva groaned before falling unconscious, Ellie had hit her head against the side and was already passed out with her a gash on her head coating her blonde hair with sticky red blood. The deafening alarm didn't wake them or the shouts from outside the door. The fire brigade tried to wrench the doors open in the evidence garage in an attempt to climb down. Ziva slowly came round, she opened her eyes but only saw black.  
"El..Ellie..can you hear me?" She groaned her hand against her head feeling the swelling already. "Ellie?" No reply. She felt around in the dark for Ellie and tried to shake her awake. She pinched the skin between her neck and her shoulder seeing if pain would bring her round. No such luck. "Is anyone there? We're in here!" She tried her best to shout loud but she could only hear muffles from above. Remembering her phone had a flash light she pulled it out and shone it in the elevator. Ellie was in a heap her head bleeding severely she pulled her jacket off and pressed it to the cut applying pressure before using her phone to call Gibbs. She still knew his number off by heart. No signal. She would be stuck until they got them out, alone with Ellie who was injured. She tried her best to remember first aid and put Ellie in the recovery position, she was still breathing which was good, and she kept the cloth against her head.

"Ellie, come on wake up. Ellie!BISHOP!" Still no response. What if she had concussion? Brains swelling? Ziva really hated this damn elevator it wasn't the first time she'd been trapped in it. Or even the second time. At least Ellie distracted her from the claustrophobic feeling, she had hated small spaces ever since Somalia and being trapped in one, in the dark was bringing back memories. She tried her best to distract herself further, she found Ellie's phone to see if it had signal, but it seemed to be broken from the fall. Up above the team were stood nervously watching the firemen try to open the doors.  
"When the elevator rope snapped it fell to the bottom of the shaft, the impact caused some of the shaft to collapse on top of the elevator and it appears to be blocking the doors." The fireman said relaying the information he'd just gotten over the walkie talkie. His men at the top could see the box at the bottom just and it was covered with debris.  
"But if they're at the bottom in the basement and the bricks are on top of it..." Abby said bitting her fingernails, "How long do they have before they run out of air?" Tony's face dropped he hadn't even thought of that.  
"Oh god...Gibbs you've got to do something." Tony said panicked.  
The fireman rubbed his brow, "We don't know, the elevator isn't air tight, but if the shaft is blocked...definitely a few hours they would have plenty and be safe. We'll get to them before that."  
"You better!" Gibbs said angrily and upset, he couldn't lose anyone else. He'd lost Kelly, Shannon, Jenny, Kate, Ziva, so many people. And Ellie, Ellie was so innocent and good and he couldn't bear to leave Ziva for a third time. He had no idea what Tony must be feeling...


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, been hectic with with holidays! I also am sorry for any sadness caused by this chapter, it will cheer up soon do not fear. Please review, less people are reviewing which makes me wonder if less are reading._

 **Chapter Ten**

It was almost an hour after the accident that the fireman finally shifted the bricks. With the rubble gone they managed to open the hatch in the ceiling. Ziva helped as they removed Ellie carefully, she was more of a concern at that minute. McGee and Abby rode in the ambulance with Bishop leaving Tony and Gibbs waiting on Ziva. It wasn't until she tried to climb upwards that she noticed the pain in her arm, she had been too distracted on Ellie to even recognise that it was probably broken.

"Almost there." The kindly fireman reassured her as they both lifted her, a hand under each arm.

"You need to get to the hospital." Before she was even fully out of the elevator shaft Gibbs barked orders. Typical.

"I'm fine Gibbs, a little bruise honestly nothing much. I've had worse." She laughs it off and goes to brush the dust off her trousers, but Gibbs is smart he sees her wince at moving her arm.

"No argument Ziva. Ellie is already on her way, you might have a concussion, or worse..." He gestures to the way she is protectively cradling her left arm.

"Gibbs, I don't work for NCIS anymore." She tells him snappishly, knowing he has no power over her.

"I don't care! For once could you stop being so stubborn, and just do as you're told!" Gibbs shouting startles her and she bows her head nervously. "Now get in the damn ambulance!" A rough point from him shows her the direction and the paramedics lead her off. Tony tries to get into the ambulance with her and she glares before whispering to one of the paramedics.

"Sorry sir, if you're not family you can't ride in the ambulance." The female paramedic states rudely glaring at him.

"Thanks..." Ziva says softly as they shut the doors. The paramedics wipe the blood from her, most of it was Ellie's.

McGee waited patiently for news about Ellie, Abby was not so patient. He tried his best to calm her down and almost succeeded until Ziva wheeled past. Against her will she had been bundled into a wheeling hospital bed and on her way to X-Rays.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she took a gasp of air, "Ziva! Are you okay?"

"Fine Abby, do not worry about me." She replied trying to sit up, a hospital porter made her lie down again. "I will see you later, I promise." The next few hours passed like days, as if the hospital had it's own weird time zone. Abby had long since stopped caring about the disgusting smell of antiseptic, and McGee had consumed 7 coffees. It may even have been a record for him, not for Gibbs of course who was talking to the Doctors. He tried earlier to go over and talk to Abby but it had not gone well.

"Hey Abby." He had smiled awkwardly at her.

"McGee told me what you said! I don't want to talk to you." McGee, who was equally mad wrapped his arm around the goth in support.

"I was shocked, I didn't know she was coming in, I didn't mean it..."

"You called her a bitch Tony! Even I don't call someone that when I'm mad, threaten to murder yes, but never call someone that. It's you're fault you know?" She was mad and decided to stick the knife in, it wasn't really his fault but she would still blame him nonetheless. "She wouldn't have stormed off if it weren't for you! Ellie might die and it's your fault!" Abby had caused herself to hysterics, she sobbed into McGee's shoulder whilst Gibbs watched from afar.

"Look Tony, just go." McGee says quietly, playing with Abby's pigtails affectionately.

"Gibbs I'm so s-"

"Don't. Dinozzo. Just don't. It's not your fault, and Abby didn't mean that but you need to sort out your issues with Ziva soon. I know what I say about apologies but she deserves one. She's been through enough already, she deserves her happy ending whether it's with you or not, or whether it's with NCIS or not. You have to let her decide, you can't make her come back, you know that." Gibbs meant every word sincerely. Tony listened in shock, another record, the most words Gibbs had ever said consecutively.

"Thanks boss. They're all still pissed at me though..." He replied glumly.

"So they should be, but you'll make it right. Also they're not the only ones." He hadn't slapped DiNozzo in a long time but this felt like the right time. He slapped Tony hard, it wasn't affectionate, it was a reprimand for what he had said, and it hurt. "Get it together DiNozzo." He said shortly before going to give a caff pow to Abby. Tony asked the nurse about Ziva but she wouldn't tell him anything, so he flashed his badge, and she became more cooperative. It wasn't that the others weren't worried about Ziva, they just felt Ellie was more of priority so they were waiting for news on Bishop. Tony found out Ziva had a sprained wrist, and a mild concussion but nothing serious. A wave of relief crashed over him before he headed to her room.

It wasn't long till the rest of the team found out about Ellie, she was fine in a broad manner, she had a serious head wound that rendered her unconscious but after a few days bed rest she would make a full recovery. Knowing DiNozzo needed space they went to visit Ellie first. She was still asleep in the bed, they had treated her head and bandaged it but there were still reddy brown specs in her blonde hair. McGee had gotten flowers whilst waiting, and he placed them in the vase by her bed. The noise awoke the blonde and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt like lead, and it hurt to do so.

"Hey..." She groaned trying to sit up. Gibbs took the remote from the bed and raised it slightly so she wouldn't have to move to see them.

"Thought we'd lost you for a minute there..." Gibbs tries to lighten the mood but it's still tense.

"Ziva?"

"Don't worry Ellie she's fine, she's in the room a couple doors down. Tony's with her." Abby said gritting her teeth at the last part.

"Thank goodness. My head..." She moaned bringing a hand up to the large bump and flinching.

"Try not to move, you had quite a knock." The nurse says as she walks in briefly to check the IV.

Ziva had been awake constantly so when Tony walked into her room she turned her head away and pretended to be asleep to avoid a confrontation.

"I know you're faking Ziva, you're not snoring like a grizzly bear." He jokes lightly. She turns her head back but doesn't smile. "I am so sorry Zee, I didn't mean it. It was stupid and immature, I had a lot going on with the cases. I am so sorry. I love you, I don't ever want to lose you." He's at the point of tears almost, his voice cracks ever so slightly when he utters the three important words.

"I understand. It still hurt." There's an edge to her voice that he knows. She is still very mad. "I love you too." She adds with a small smile.

"I was so scared Ziva, I thought I'd lost you again. I can't keep losing you please. Everytime it hurts even more." He sits on the edge of her bed and grips her uninjured hand.

"You're lucky my wrist is sprained. I can't hit you." She jokes lightly letting him know things will be okay between them.

"It's your left wrist. You can hit better with the other anyway, if you want to take to take a swing." He mocks and leans his face for her to punch, instead she kisses him on the cheek.

"Is Ellie okay?" She remembers suddenly feeling guilty for not asking yet.

"She's fine, awake now, the others are with her. They wanted to give us some space." Ziva sighs happily, things would be okay. Suddenly an immense pain ripped through her abdomen and she screamed clutching the area with her pain which only caused pain in her wrist. She threw her head back and bit her fist whilst Tony screamed for a Doctor. With her avaliable hand she pulled down the blanked and saw the blood pooling under her, a bright red against the ivory sheets.

"Oh my god..." Tony whispered. The Doctor finally came as did Gibbs, presumably he heard Tony's cries. Ziva still screamed trying her best to not to. She clutched the pillow, and bit her fist but was unable to keep herself from vocalising the agonising pain that ripped through her core. Multiple Doctors crowded round, but to Ziva it was all a blur. The pain was so intense it was all she could focus on, everything else faded away. She could hear Tony yelling at her, telling her to open her eyes, she wasn't aware she had closed them. Gibbs and Tony both shouted at the Doctors, telling them to do something, anything, Tony begged for them to give her some painkillers but they refused. Until they knew what the problem was it would be dangerous to give her drugs. They wheeled her out of the room and away, after telling NCIS that they could not follow so they went back to Ellie's room. Well Gibbs did.

"What do you mean I can't go with her?" Tony asked the nurse rudely, part of him felt bad, the young trainee was probably just doing as her boss told her. It wasn't as if she could say yes to him.

"I'm sorry, but the Doctors will tell you as soon as you can see her. As soon as we hear any news you'll be the first to know." She stuttered a little, clearly intimidated by the anger in Tony's voice and his large stature.

"That's not good enough! I need to know now. Where have they taken her?" Tony treated the staff like the enemy, because that was how he felt. He told Ziva he couldn't lose her again, and moments later he had. Meanwhile Ziva was being rushed away by the Doctors, thrashing in pain on the blood soaked bedding. There were moments where she caused such a fuss that they considered the possibility she was having a fit. She knew she needed to tell them, so she thought back to Mossad training, all the pain she had gone through and come out of and tried her best to control herself. Slowly she managed to cease her cries of pain, and regained control of her body before taking a deep breath.

"I'm p-pr-pregnant." She gasped for air before clutching herself once more. It was obvious to her something was wrong with the pregnancy. The pain came from the same area as her monthly cramps, but was far stronger. The blood was clearly pooling from that same place. "Please...save her." She whispered, she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, it was too early for that but she hoped. Tony didn't know yet, she wanted to wait a while, he shouldn't be with her because he felt he had to. Also Tony would never believe it was possible, they used protection, and yet some how she was with child...

The nurse finally came to tell NCIS the news, Gibbs and Tony waited on the seats closest to her desk so it wasn't much of a journey. Immediately they both stood up anxiously.

"You can see her now, she's okay and she's awake but tired so not too long. Room 435." The trainee glanced back to her boss her was glaring.

"Thank you." Tony said rushing towards the room Gibbs followed with a fast paced walk.

"Ziva?" Gibbs stuck his head round the door and uttered her name quietly.

"Gibbs..." She replied sitting up with a groan and clutching both arms around her.

"You gotta stop worrying us all like this Zee." Tony smiled at her. Ziva looked away unsure of what to say, should she tell him now?

"Gibbs could you leave us for a second?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed his coffee and sipped it as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Tony I need to tell you something..." Oh god, she thought, what do I say?

"I was pregnant." She smiles weakly at him, he knew it was his.

"Pregnant? For how long? This is amazing, I mean it's big, but still. I promise I will take care of you both-" He looked at Ziva's tears and remembered her phrasing. "Was...?"

"I miscarried, the Doctors think the accident may have caused it." Tony was at the point of tears and still hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing.

"It's my fault..." Abby had been right, but now he had killed his unborn child.

"Tony don't say that please. It is no one's fault."

"I'm so sorry Ziva, are you okay?" He perched on the side of the bed and held her hand lovingly trying not to cry.

"It is indescribable to feel such love and loss for something you never truly had." The truth will get them through this.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note: I am sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, I have been busy working towards exams. Also please don't hate me for this chapter, some may choose to stop reading once they reach the end given the direction it takes. Please let me know you're opinions in the comments, good or bad! And to those people who will say 'this would never happen', there are NCIS fan-fictions that are about the time Ziva, Tony and Gibbs had a threesome in Vegas, so yeah. It's fan-FICTION guys okay, I've tried to make this as realistic as possible but undoubtedly there will be people who disagree._

 **Chapter Eleven**

Ellie and Ziva were discharged from the hospital a couple of days later, Ellie went back to work. Ziva also went back to work, at the restaurant, she hated waiting tables but she needed to earn a living. After the miscarriage she and Tony had been talking less, neither of them knew how to deal with it. Tony hadn't even known but it still hit him hard, especially since he blamed himself. Ziva tried her best not to, after all maybe it was her kicking the elevator that caused the accident and though it was unacceptable to call her...what he did, she understood why he was annoyed, but there was a tiny voice that blamed him. Because of this their relationship was taking a big strain. They spent time together, but barely talked. Tony spent more time at work, Ziva took on extra shifts, and all the while their friends said nothing. Gibbs kept out of it, rule 12 existed for a reason and though they may not work together any more, it was tough to be in a relationship in this job. He was surprised that Ellie and Jake were managing. McGee didn't want to piss off Tony, and Ellie didn't feel she knew enough to offer any opinions or advice.

Ziva agreed to meet Tony on his lunch break, they both grabbed a coffee and sat on the grass outside NCIS. For a while they both said nothing, just sipping their drinks. It was Ziva who broke the ice eventually, in a manner of speaking.  
"Tony I think we need to talk." She said quietly putting her coffee down.  
"Okay..." He knew this couldn't be good. "Go ahead."  
"I think that...I think we need to...Maybe we could go back to being friends?" She felt awful saying it, and Tony's broken-heart face made her feel even worse.  
"Ziva, I am so sorry about everything. Please don't say this. I love you, please. I can't lose you again." He rarely got this emotional but with Ziva it was hard not to.  
"After everything, I just need a break okay? I need to be on my own, I need space to think. You're not losing me." To grieve...she finished silently in her head.  
"If that's what you want." He replied glumly. "I understand, but I still love you Zee."  
"I know, but for me it is too complicated now. I need to go now, I'm sorry. I'm meeting a friend." She got up awkwardly, did she hug him, kiss him? In the end she just walked away, tears in the corner of her eyes. Tony went back to work, he was sure Ellie and Tim had been talking but he didn't hear a word. Everything was different now.

Tony and Ziva didn't talk for two weeks, occasionally they texted just to check up on each other. The feelings wouldn't go away that easily. Ziva invited Abby and Ellie round a couple of times, and sometimes met McGee for drinks. Tony of course spent time with them too, but never with Ziva, and the subject never came up or if it did the subject was quickly changed. Having not seen her in a while, Gibbs was surprised to find her in his basement one evening.  
"Hello Gibbs." She said leaning on a stool as he walked down the steps.  
"Ziva." She had missed the way he said her name, 'Ziver'.  
"Do you remember after you rescued me? I came to see you here." She tried her best to be vague, now was not the time to relive one of her darkest moments.  
"Of course, you wanted to rejoin NCIS." Why was she bringing that up?  
"You told me it was up to Director Vance, was that true?" She smiled at him as he poured a glass of bourbon.  
"Yes, though ultimately Vance wanted my opinion. Why?" He sat down opposite her and she stared at the ground.  
"I do not know how to say this, so I will just try my best to be honest. I never wanted this to be my life, I joined Mossad just to please my father, I joined NCIS to escape my father, I never wanted to hurt anyone. There was a time I was just as kind and compassionate as Taliah, my younger sister." She smiled sadly at him her eyes beginning to water. "I had a long time to reflect in Somalia, and I knew NCIS was my family and I thought it was where I belonged. I stayed for the people, not for the job."  
"Ziva what are you trying to say?" He said hoping she would be frank with him.

"I am saying I want back, if you want me. I am not the same person any more, I want to be in NCIS to help. I will not shy from danger, and should there be no other choice I can shoot to kill. It is different now, I am still a Special Agent but I am not a killer. I never truly resigned from NCIS, and since I never received any severance pay I don't believe I was fired either." Ziva laughed and even Gibbs cracked a smirk.  
"Are you sure? This has to be right for you, not because of Tony." Gibbs didn't particular want to think of his agents as a couple it was too weird since he saw them as his adopted kids in a way.  
"This has nothing to do with Tony, me and Tony are not together. We can't be. It is too hard Gibbs." Her eyes had gone from watering, to flooding, her face drowned with salted tears.  
"You do need to talk to Vance, but I will do what I can Ziva. As long as you promise me you want to do this."  
"I do Gibbs. For a long time I was a woman with blood in her eyes, I went to Somalia with vengeance against Saleem, my vendetta against Bodner almost destroyed me. My anger towards my father. All of it, I promised myself I would stop. That I would stop it for you, that I would rid myself of my anger. I have and now I want to come home." She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded to herself. Gibbs stood up and hugged her, they held the hug for a long time. Ziva buried her head in his shoulder, whilst Gibbs rested his chin on her head. She felt safe in his warm strong arms. When they finally broke the hug he poured Ziva a glass bourbon which she sipped whilst they discussed the steps of her coming back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors's Note: This chapter is a little different, and I'm warning you now TRIGGER WARNING. To those upset by sexual assault, rape it is probably best you don't read this chapter. I've tried my best to be vague and there is no graphic descriptions as I hate to write that._

 **Chapter Twelve**

For Ziva to return to NCIS there were several steps she needed to take, however it was a comfort that Gibbs had her back. She needed to pass a firearms proficiency test, though that would pose no problem, and also she need to pass a psyche evaluation. The psyche evaluation would have been a problem before her time away, but now she had never felt more sane. Ziva had put the past behind her, the only negative thoughts that plagued her mind were about the baby and Tony, both of which were unlikely to come up with the shrink. Sooner or later she would have to tell Tony she was returning to NCIS, but she wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. Perhaps Gibbs would tell him, as she hadn't really spoken since they had broken up. She felt awful, it wasn't that she didn't love him, or that he did anything wrong but things were just too hard. When she was with Tony she felt happier than ever, but also so sad, he reminded her of everything she wanted to forget. It shouldn't cause her so much pain to be with someone if they were meant to be, that's why she ended it. Ziva had a meeting with Vance at the end of the week but until then she would continue working at the restaurant. She was only a waitress so she wouldn't really need to give notice if she went back to NCIS. On Tuesday night she was extra busy, as Tina one of the other waitresses hadn't showed up...

"Ziva! Table four needs their mains now, and table seven has only just been given their bread! Once you're done with that clear the empty tables." Her boss yelled loudly, not angrily, just stressed. She was one of three waiters/waitresses working that night and there weren't enough people for jobs.

"I'll get right on it Monica." Ziva replied balancing table four's food on her arm and backing out of the kitchen, using her ass to open the push door. Sometimes being a waitress was genuinely more difficult, and stressful than being a special agent. On her way back she grabbed the dirty dishes from other customers and put them in the sink gently.

"Where the hell is Tina! I knew it was a mistake hiring a student, she better have a good damn excuse!" Monica sighed pinning up the new orders next to the prep station.

"Maybe she's ill?" Ziva offered grabbing some menus for table seven.

"Well then why didn't she call? Or text, or something...god I need more staff. Or a holiday." Ziva ignored the question and took out the menus. She was rushed off her feet till 10pm and then things started to slowly quiet down, so she went to the bathroom and used the opportunity to text Tina. Where are you? Are you okay? It's been hectic tonight and Monica almost lost it. I think you're gonna have to call her if you were ill because she seems angry. Z xx. She didn't want to worry Tina, she'd never really asked but it was clear Tina had a hectic life too and had trouble juggling it all, but she never missed work. Tina didn't reply and she carried on working trying to ignore the worry in the back of mind. At half 11 the restaurant was closed and everything tidied up and washed so she got ready to leave. She checked her phone, and to her relief Tina had replied, well it was a relief until she read it. Helpjk mee plese. Oh god, billions of thoughts went through her mind like why was it so messy? Was she hurt? She dialled quickly and got the answer phone so she dialled another number hoping for a better response.

"Ziva? Are you okay?" McGee asked concerned.

"Are you still at work?" She was being slightly rude, but this was urgent and manners didn't matter at that moment.

"Yeah, case ran late we were all just about to leave. What's wrong?" She could hear Tony in the background asking dozens of questions.

"Everything's fine, I just need you to trace a cell for me. I've texted you the number." She heard McGee typing fast, not fast enough. "Have you got it?"

"Yeah, I've sent it now do you need us? We can help Ziva." McGee was only trying to help but she didn't know what this is yet so she politely said no and hung up. Moments later the GPS location arrived and she opened it on maps to try and find Tina. She was half an hour away, ten minutes if she ran. Which she did, sprinting all the way and barely out of breath, there wasn't time to be tired. Suddenly her phone rang, Tina. She was still a few minutes away but she knew the way so she answered and turned off maps.

"Tina?" Ziva asked nervously. She could only hear parts of a muffled conversation, perhaps she hadn't meant to dial, or she was calling secretly. 'I don't have any money...I swear.' Tina sounded like she was crying. 'Well you need to pay your friend's debts, nobody steals from me.' It was a deep voice, clearly a man. 'I guess you could pay me another way' His voice was menacing and all she could hear next was Tina sobbing. 'Please don't...please I can get the money.' Tina then screamed and Ziva heard a slap sound. She pushed herself even harder, running faster than ever.

She could hear Tina before she got there, her muffled screams coming from an alley way. She followed the cries and turned the corner, what she saw next almost made her vomit. The man was forcing himself on top of her, crushing Tina with his weight with his hand over her bleeding face. A few items of Tina's abandoned on the floor, her purse, jacket, and her jeans. She grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him off Tina sending him towards the wall, he swore as he connected with the brick and launched at Ziva with a snarl. Tina meanwhile just stayed where she was sobbing. Ziva blocked the man's punch and swept his leg with her own causing him to fall down. She straddled him holding him by his shirt whilst hitting him in the face. Once, she could feel her old anger returning, Twice, his nose was bloody now, Three times and he was unconscious. She didn't stop there. Again and again, feeling the bile rise in her throat at what this man had done.

"ZIVA! STOP!" A voice shouted loudly. She spun around and saw Gibbs along with Tony, McGee and were pointing their guns, was it at him or at her. She broke out of her trance and backed away staring at the man's blood on his fist. Tony stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I just...I didn't. I had to stop him." McGee and Tony handcuffed the man as he slowly started to wake up.

"Stop what? What did he do?" Ziva looked at Ellie confused, couldn't she see? That's when she noticed Tina had gone. Disappeared.

"My friend, Tina, she was here. She must have run away scared. The man he was r-r-hurting her." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "We need to find her." Ziva shone her torch around the dark alley and spotted her quickly at the end. Somehow during the fight Tina had hidden herself at the far end behind the dumpster. Gibbs knew it would be better given the situation to stay back, so he handed Ellie his long coat and the two women rushed to the girl's aid.

Ellie draped the coat over the young woman to cover up her nakedness and Ziva kneeled down next to her carefully putting her arm on around her shoulder.

"Tina, I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted the man to stop hurting you. Are you okay?" Tina nodded but she didn't really hear what Ziva was saying, she hadn't even noticed the other people. Everything was a blur. "We need to get you to the hospital okay." Tina stood up slowly and Ellie buttoned the coat shut, Tina hadn't even noticed until then that she wasn't wearing shoes anymore. McGee and Tony had bagged the clothes that had come off as evidence to give to Metro. It wasn't NCIS' jurisdiction but they would do anything they could to help, which meant preserving evidence. McGee and Tony drove the man to the nearest police station and Gibbs, Ellie and Ziva drove the young girl to the hospital. She wasn't too badly injured, just a split lip and a few bruises, but they needed to do a rape kit. It shouldn't be hard to get justice for the young woman, they had the suspect, a witness, and forensic evidence. The kit took a while to do, Ellie and Gibbs waited with the police officer that had arrived and Ziva didn't leave Tina's side for a moment. Ziva understood why some women never reported it, being there at the hospital watching Tina go through the humiliation of it all, pubic hair combings, internal swabs, she could see Tina getting more and more upset. Ziva held her hand and tried to distract her by talking about meaningless nonsense. First about the restaurant, their boss, some rude customer they had earlier. Tina said nothing for a long time.

"How did you know how to fight that man?" Tina said quietly not looking Ziva in the eye. "The way you hit him, again and again, it was like you were someone else. You were so angry..."

"Before I worked at the restaurant I used to work at NCIS." Ziva sensed her confusion. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It was my job to catch the bad guys. The reason I lost control, and got so angry is because he hurt you. I know what it's like Tina. A long time ago, I couldn't fight them off just like you. I couldn't stop them and they did it again and again. I understand what it's like Tina. I went through it, and I couldn't let him do that to you. I could not save myself, but I could save you." Silent tears rolled down her face, it hurt to be so open but if it helped Tina then she would do it. "I promise you, you will get through this. It takes time but what that man did doesn't define you. It's not your fault. We caught him and he's going away for a long time, you're safe now. I promise everything is going to be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I'm quite glad with this chapter, so I really hope you like it. Once again warnings for sensitive subjects, like always I try my best to handle them well in a way that won't be upsetting to readers who've experienced them. This is due in part because I understand why and how it triggers people. Therefore what happened in the last chapter is not discussed in detail, and is also referred to as an 'attack', mainly because I hate the other word with a passion. I hate saying it, reading it, writing it. With that aside please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the surprise at the end! As always please review, lack of reviews always make me sad :P_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The following week Tina stayed at Ziva's apartment whilst they sorted out a place for her to stay. After the attack Ziva had discovered that Tina's parents were dead and Tina and her brother had been staying in a tiny studio apartment in downtown DC. She worked at the restaurant so that she could pay for school stuff, which her had brother refused to. In addition to this Tina's brother, Mike's, drug problem had become out of control. He owed bad people a lot of money, and Tina was the one being blamed since he had skipped town. Her high school were apparently unaware of the situation, claiming they would've done something, but she doubted that. Just another kid in the system, they wouldn't have done a thing. Ziva was doing her best to shield the sixteen year old from all aspects related to the attack but it was difficult. First they wanted a statement, then it was a video interview done at a safe house, now she was told she had to make a statement in court. It would be challenging, part of the reason Tina had put herself through the video interview was because she thought it meant she wouldn't have to go to court, it was hard enough to relive it telling the interviewer but a jury...The idea of all those people in front of her, the judge, her attacker it made her sick to her stomach. Tina was technically a minor which made her staying with Ziva difficult, Ziva had no relation to her and she could no longer use her position as a federal agent. Vance had pulled a few strings on her behalf, though the lack of Navy jurisdiction had posed a challenge, she had been awarded temporary guardianship till after the court case.

At 2am Ziva awoke to muffled sobs, ones she knew all too well from her own nightmares, the memories of smothering her crying face against the pillow in an attempt to gain comfort moved across her mind. She pushed the door open and peered in at Tina on her bed, Ziva had been on the sofa with a blanket. She knew that waking her was best even if briefly she might scare her. Tina put her arms against her face when Ziva shook her gently and cried out before she fully came to, when she became aware she sat up.  
"Sorry Zee. I didn't mean to wake you...again." Ziva smiled sadly at her and stroked the hair from her face.  
"It's fine Tina, I was already up reading." She lied straightening her pajama bottoms.  
"Doe they go away?" Tina asked referring to the nightmares.  
"Eventually, they become less frequent. Sometimes I have one every few months, usually when something occurs to trigger it."  
"I feel so stupid Ziva..." She ran her hands through her hair sighing.  
"Why?"  
"You've been so great, letting me stay with you and being so nice. You've taken some of my shifts at work...You shared with me about what happened to you, and I can't help but feel like I'm overreacting. I don't know how to explain it, you went through so much and you got through it and here I am with my problem and it seems so small. You got through it and you went through so much worse..." Tina started to babble until Ziva rest her hand on her knees as a signal to stop. To calm her down.  
"Tina, listen to me. Okay? Yes I got through it, and you will too it takes time. When it happened to me I was older, I had training, I was much more prepared to detail with it. Not that it helped. Things like this, are hard to explain especially when English is not my first language but I will try my best."  
"Okay." Tina said nodding waiting.  
"What I went through was not worse. It was different. It is different for everyone it is something subjective, it hurts each person differently there is no set amount of time it takes to recover. Just because someone may have it worse than you, it does not trivialize your problems. You shouldn't feel guilty because you feel like your problem is too insignificant for the way you are reacting. Just as you don't feel guilty for being happy, when others have it better than you, you should not feel bad for feeling sad when others have it worse. Your feelings are normal, you're not over reacting." Ziva took a breath and hoped she conveyed her point.  
"Thank you and thank you for all your support. It can't be easy telling me these things, it must bring back memories for you..."  
"It is not easy but I have had time to reflect and I can think about all the things I did wrong afterwards. Not talking was one of them. Talking helps, it hurts but it helps. Now come on, get some sleep." Ziva turned off the light and went back to the sofa hoping for silence instead of tears.

The next morning Ziva went for her daily run and got back before Tina woke up. She stopped by the shop and grabbed some milk as they had run out again. Tina emerged from Ziva's room at 7am, she'd clearly had a shower in the en-suite first as her hair was still slightly damp. She had on simple clothes for school, the few she owned that Ziva had gotten from her studio apartment.  
"You got time for breakfast today?" Ziva asked nicely joking about how Tina was always late to get ready.  
"Yes thanks, my bags all ready to go and I did my assignments yesterday at lunch. What are you doing today?" Tina asked politely eating the cereal Ziva set in front of her.  
"I am going to the Navy yard to talk to Director Vance. He is the man who will decide if I can have my job back." Ziva decided not to mention her wish to speak to Tony. "I'll meet you at 3:10 on the spot outside your school okay?"  
"On the what? Oh you mean dot. Ziva I don't need a chaperone you know, I'm really grateful for everything but it's a fifteen minute walk from here to school." Tina laughed but secretly she was glad of Ziva's caution.  
"I do not want you to run into any more of your brother's problems. It's no trouble and I want to."  
"Speaking of which, we need to go or I'll be late." She said looking at her watch quickly grabbing her backpack and putting the bowl in the sink. "I'll wash it later I promise."  
"Don't worry I am not Monica." She said joking about their mutual crazy boss who was a neat freak obsessed with cleanliness and hygiene. "It can wait." They rushed out the door Ziva locking it behind her and walked to Tina's high school. Ziva watched her enter through the school doors before leaving.

The last week had been very odd for Ziva, she was a very private person but had been so open with Tina. She tried to convince herself it was for Tina's benefit, to help her, but it was also in part because she found it easier to talk Tina. Tina did not know her as well as others, sometimes that makes sharing easier. And though she was young, she was mature for her age and Ziva shared a lot in common with her. The bond had formed through a shared suffering, and it grew tighter each day. Ziva had never known any of her friends to understand what she went through in Somalia truly, and though Tina couldn't fully either she had more insight than main reason however was the reminder of Taliah. Tali, her younger sister who died at sixteen, the age Tina was. Ziva felt almost like a mother to Tina in the last few days, making breakfast, seeing her off to school, even helping with homework where she could. Or perhaps she was more like a big sister, since she cared for Tina in the same way as she did Tali. She almost wished Tina would stay longer, but she knew how it worked. Tina would be put in a group home until she found a foster family, if ever. She'd never get good grades living like that, it was a miracle she had maintained them in the dingy living she'd been in with her brother. Ziva checked in at the Naval Yard showing her passport, they always wanted a photo ID, signing her name and finally being handed a clip on badge. She was getting used to it now, not being NCIS, it only made her want to be reinstated even faster. She had texted Tony earlier so they could talk, they met outside NCIS near the coffee stand.

"I am sorry for the way I have behaved. No, wait. Let me explain." She silenced him before he even had a chance to respond. "I love you Tony. It is not easy, not to be in control for me. That is why I run away, why I always push people away. The feelings for you I cannot control and it makes me nervous. I have only recently realised that it is a good nervous however. The baby complicated things, and for me it was an excuse but it should not have changed things. I love you and I would have loved our child even more. I want to be with you Tony,"  
"Ziva you don't have to explain to me. I'm aware of what commitment issues are." He joked trying to lighten the mood, it almost worked. "Sorry. I understand why you ended things, and why you could not talk to me. You are right though, things should not change. I want things to be they were before. When we used to joke together, when you'd get pissed off at my movie references, we were a team. I want us to be a team again in that way. I want the relationship we had before, but this time I want to be able to have all the things that were missing from it." Tony smiled at Ziva unsure of what to say next and then he realised something he'd learnt a long time ago. The same time he learned how to tell her she was not alone. "'Ani 'ohevet 'otha." I love you. He wasn't sure what he did wrong but Ziva giggled, maybe he used the masculine and feminine wrong? Pronunciation? He didn't care because all of a sudden Ziva was kissing him...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tony and Ziva were finally back together, the kiss so felt natural and pure. Ziva felt a similar feeling to when you come home after a long trip, kissing Tony was like her lips were coming home. She sank into the feeling with her eyes closed, breathing through her nose and inhaling his warm masculine scent. Tony was the first to pull away, but only to smile and caress her cheek. He stroked her face softly, how was it so smooth and flawless? His thumb brushed over her lips and she smiled. People were staring again, she could feel it, usually she did not care but this was the Navy Yard. Dinozzo's workplace, he couldn't be seen to be unprofessional.  
"Tony...we should stop. If Gibbs knew…" She whispered taking a step back, feeling if she were close to him she would not be able to stop herself.  
"I'm on a break, and it's not like we work together anymore." He tried to kiss her again but she hesitated and he stopped. "What is it? Ziva?"  
"Can we go somewhere private and talk at some point? Also for now at least I do not think we should tell people about us, until we are ready." There was lots to talk about, the nature of their relationship, the miscarriage, and of course her plan to be reinstated as an NCIS Special Agent.  
"Of course whatever you want. You can come round tonight if you want? To talk." He emphasized the last point making sure she was aware he wasn't trying to make a move.  
"I cannot. Tina is staying with me, I don't want to leave her on her own. She's been having nightmares and I worry."  
"I could come round yours? About eight-ish? I can bring food and cook you guys a proper meal." He smiled softly, at the idea of such a domestic event. He'd never really cooked for anyone in a long time.

"Sounds nice Tony. Tina doesn't complain but I'm not entirely sure she likes my meals…" 'Meals' was a loose term, for her lunch at school Ziva had made Israeli couscous, a unique recipe she learned from Aunt Nettie. It was an acquired taste apparently as Tina returned to buying food from the canteen like she had before her stay with Ziva.

"So I'll see you then?" Tony stammered awkwardly, he didn't want to leave her but he had to get back to work soon or he'd face the wrath of Gibbs.  
"Actually I will walk with you, I am going to see Director Vance." Tony looked confused and she quickly lied. "I have not yet seen him since my return, and I wanted to check he is okay. After Jackie, it was so hard for him and the kids…"  
"Ah, I understand. He has been through alot." Just like you, he thought silently. They walked side by side, their hands occasionally brushing but never interlocking, to the NCIS building. Tony waited whilst Ziva collected her visitors badge, she clipped it on the side of her belt, just where her badge used to sit.  
"Well, good luck with your case. I will see you later." Ziva smiled and waved briefly at Gibbs and the others before heading to the stairs. She could hear the voices behind her.  
"I'm glad things are better between you guys." Ellie said sincerely she, she had forgiven Tony along with everyone else slowly but now it was as if the elevator incident had never happened.  
"Are you and Ziva dating again?" McGee asked smiling. Gibbs looked up at Tony curiously waiting.  
"No, no, just friends." Tony found it easy to be convincing, he'd spent so many time telling himself that lie it was second nature. Pretending he had no feelings for years. Ziva left the earshot of the conversation and she continued to Leon's office.

"David." Ziva spun around and saw him emerge from MTAC the door quickly shutting behind him. "With me, now."  
"Yes Director." Vance walked quickly and she followed briskly to keep up. They ignored his PA and went straight into his private office.  
"Sit." He ordered her, and she perched on the chair opposite his desk. "Gibbs has already spoken to me, but that's not all I need to talk to you about." Ziva's face fell, he was being so serious and she felt like panicking.  
"Sir?" She sat on her hands to stop herself fidgeting.  
"The girl, Tina? Yes? Social services have found her a placement in a group home, east of the river." Vance said slowly watching her reaction. Ziva couldn't hide her frustration, and upset.  
"Director, that's too far from her school she'd have to move. And east of the river?" It was an awful place, and very dangerous. In a kids home she'd probably have all her stuff stolen, and lord knows what else.  
"Sorry David, I tried. Her assigned social worker will help her transition from schools and it shouldn't affect her grades. Tina's a bright kid with a good future."  
"With all due respect, Director, if you allow her to be placed there she won't have a future! You know what happens to kids in the system. Vance I want to become a foster carer for Tina." Ziva had made up her mind and looked him straight in the eyes with a look filled with determination.  
"It's not gonna' be easy. I'll talk to my friend down at Social Services and we can get the temporary custody extended until it can be finalised. However it will take weeks, you will have to go through interviews and home-visits. In addition to that you'll have to prove you have a stable source of significant income from a good job, which brings me onto the next subject…"

The rest of the conversation was easy, it appeared there were less hurdles to jump through than she first anticipated. She could even take the firearms proficiency test that day. As she had already been a 'probie' and completed all training, all that she needed to do was the paperwork, psyche evals, and her firearms test which would be a breeze. All in all it would take her less than a month and Vance said that she could do desk work until it was official if she wanted. Ziva told him she would need to work her notice at the restaurant, a small white lie, but she could start the 'ball rolling' as it were now. She would take the proficiency test, and evals but wouldn't work at NCIS for a couple of weeks which gave her plenty of time to discuss it with Tony and talk more to Gibbs. She also needed time herself to adjust and to work things out with Tina too. Ziva was surprised that Vance had agreed to her being an addition to the MCRT, since they already had Ellie, but he assured her they could make it work. The only thing that remained was a handshake and a thank you before she left. They left the room together smiling having smoothed all the important things over.  
"Director Vance?" Ziva asked as she stepped into the elevator. "Only Gibbs knows I am returning to NCIS. I would like to tell them myself please."  
"I won't say a word David. Good luck." He smiled and placed a toothpick between his lips chewing the edge as he walked back to his office. The elevator slowly descended and briefly she felt worry after what had happened to her and Ellie, perhaps next time she would take the stairs as it was not so nerve-wrecking ascending in the box but going down reminded her of the plummeting feeling before the crash she'd experienced.

Ziva looked at her watch and knew she didn't have long before Tina would finish classes so she took a taxi to the school in order to be there early just incase. She tapped her foot thinking of what to say to the young girl, she hadn't thought twice about wanting to become her guardian but what did Tina want? What if Tina didn't want Ziva to foster her? What if she was angry? Ziva tried to think positively and ignored the negative thoughts. At least she would see Tony tonight, if it all went badly she would have support. She waved at the teenager jogging towards her, backpack swinging with her body.  
"What's the rush?" Ziva joked at Tina.  
"No rush, I've just been in tests all day. Needed to stretch my legs, they were one after another, I've spent almost four hours sat down!" She frowned sensing Ziva's mood. "What's up?"  
"Nothing I just need to talk to you when we get back." Ziva smiled trying to reassure her, it failed.  
"Do you want me to leave? What did I do?" Tina started babbling.  
"Tina, stop. Breathe. I'm not asking you to leave, I actually wondered if you would want to stay a bit longer than this week?" Ziva laughed at the young girls panic, as if anyone would want her to leave. Tina was a sweet girl and could never do anything wrong. "Come on, I'll explain when we get back, but I need to tidy up too. I have a friend from NCIS coming over, is that okay?"  
"Sure, it's your house dunno why you're asking me!" Tina giggled adjusting her backpack and they both walked side by side to Ziva's apartment smiling. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about after all.

 _Authors Note: I did promise things would get happier! Well done to Debbie, who already guessed that Ziva was planning to try and become a legal guardian to Tina. I didn't realize I'd made my intention so obvious! I hope you guys understand, I am not a social worker, so there may be a couple of inaccuracies in this story. As always please review, and let me know what you want to see in this story!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hey guys! We passed 60 reviews, and 7000 reviews! Thank you so much, I really love to see evidence that people like it, it motivates me to write more. Once again this is a cheerful chapter, and for a brief second I considered ending it here. The last few lines I wrote made me think it was the perfect stopping point. However, do not fear, I quickly realized there is more to tell. Such as, will Ziva foster Tina? How will the team manage with two female agents? Will Ellie be angry that Ziva is back? So much more I need to address. Like always I'm open to suggestions, so if there is anything you think should be mentioned, or questions you want answering leave them in your review! (please review, it makes me smile)_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

When Ziva and Tina returned back to her apartment the first thing they did was make sure her homework was finished. Luckily, through her travels and Mossad training she was perfectly able to help with French Comprehension as opposed to Algebra! Ziva tried hard not to just tell Tina the answers, as she was bright enough to work it out on her own with small prompts. The only truly confusing aspects for the young girl were the masculine and feminine forms.  
"Thank God!" Tina sighed closing her notebook and leaning back into the couch.  
"It was not that bad, at least it was not Math." Ziva prodded Tina in the arm playfully.  
"So what did you want to explain earlier about me staying here?" Tina tugged at her sleeves nervously even though Ziva did her best to stress it wasn't anything bad earlier.  
"Well you staying here was temporary until Social Services could find you a foster carer or living arrangements. They have found you a place in a group home East of the river…" Ziva saw her face and decided to talk faster before she worried. "That's only if you want of course. I was going to ask...would you want to...I mean you can stay here for longer if that's what you want?"  
"How much longer?"  
"As long as you wish. If you want I am going to apply to become a foster carer and I can be your legal guardian? You can come live with me until college. If that's what you want of course." Ziva smiled, why was she so nervous? It felt odd, fumbling her words, nervous smiles, it wasn't normal for her.  
"Ziva thank you!" She flung her arms round the anxious woman and hugged her tightly for a brief second before letting go out of sheer awkwardness. "I mean I guess that's ok…"  
"I want you to understand though, there will be rules okay? Like being home before 9pm on school nights and letting me know where you are going if you stay out late on weekends. I am not going to try to be your mother, I know all too well you can never replace someone."  
"I know that Ziva, and don't worry I can handle the rules, but what about my restaurant shifts?" TIna joked, Ziva knew that some didn't finish until later.  
"Okay that's the exception!" They laughed for sometime and then discussed other little rules, one of which being Ziva needed to learn to cook. 

"Oh no!" Ziva cried out, Tina looked at her confused. "I forgot, Tony is coming round tonight. He said he wanted to cook for us."  
"That's nice are you and Tony…" Ziva blushed awkwardly unable how to reply.  
"Me and Tony are not sure what we are at the moment, you could say we are figuring things out I guess." Ziva started shuffling around things on the coffee table.  
"Okay what time will he be here? I'm sure we still have time to straighten things out."  
"He said 8pm, 'ish'." Ziva glanced at her watch and sighed in relief.  
"Plenty of time then!" Tina replied cheerfully putting away her school backpack and helping to clear the mess. Ziva was not a messy woman, and liked things to be at least slightly organised so there wasn't much to do. Wiping down surfaces, hiding the laundry bag, putting books back on the shelf, it only took half an hour to have the place spotless. Tina opened the drapes to let in the light, and the open window released a cool breeze into the apartment.  
"Ziva why are you stressed about this?" She asked turning away from the window.  
"I am not. Why would you think...Okay perhaps I am a little. I want everything to be right, recently everything with Tony has gone wrong." She smiled sadly and centered the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.  
"Ziva if it's meant to be, it will all work out." Tina didn't really know the nature of their relationship fully, and couldn't offer more advice.

"That is true, thank you. Are you sure you're okay with him being here?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Tina asked confused.  
"Well I know that after I...well I found it difficult. Difficult to be around people I did not know and trust, especially men." She placed a supportive hand on Tina's shoulder but she shook it off.  
"It's fine Ziva honestly, I'm fine. I just want to forget it and move on." Ziva understood perfectly. She had taken the same approach to it, though in retrospect it may not have been the best.

"Okay I am sorry for bringing it up. Come on, let's find something to do before Tony arrives. We still have plenty of time." Ziva found an old travel Scrabble set and they began a game. Ziva won, though Tina questioned some of her choices especially ones that were not in English. At ten minutes past eight she heard Tony knocking and let him in.

"Hey there Zee, Tina." He nodded politely before putting the grocery bags in the kitchen.  
"Tony you are cooking for three...not three hundred." Ziva commented on the amount of food he seemed to have brought.  
"Never hurts to have extra, you can have left-overs for weeks!" He winked at her and she felt her cheeks blush. How did he do that to her with just a look? "So Tina, Ziva tells me you're quite the student?"  
"She's on the honor roll and the principal's list!" Ziva couldn't help but brag a little, she was proud of how much the young girl achieved despite her circumstances.  
"Ziva...it's not that impressive. All you have to do to get on the principal's list is turn up and do your homework. Half my class is on it." She played down her accomplishments but still smiled nonetheless.  
"Well I'm sure you do great! Have you started thinking about what you're going to do after school?" He pulled out fresh tomatoes and began chopping them.  
"Hopefully college and then I don't know. What are you making?" Tina asked curiously. "Can I help?"  
"The food of my people! And sure, just start washing those vegetables thanks." He replied cheerfully.  
"Take out? Chips? Beer?" Ziva said teasing him a little whilst setting the table.  
"Italian!" He answered. "Spaghetti Bolognaise, don't look at me like that! I guarantee mine will be the best you've ever tasted." Ziva looked doubtfully at him.  
"Care to make a wager on it"  
"No, you know I don't bet with you anymore. Not since the skirt incident of '08…" Tony cringed and then laughed.  
"Skirt?" Tina asked confused. Ziva and Tony then proceeded to tell her of the time Tony lost a bet and had to wear a skirt to NCIS one day. With heels. It hadn't been too bad, until Gibbs announced the dead body in the park. He had assumed it would be a slow, paperwork filled, day and hadn't brought anything to change into. Tony was a confident enough man to pull off a skirt, hell he'd pulled of many skirts in his time, but the thought of wearing his tracksuit bottoms from his gym locker all day was even worse. A blazer, tie, and jogging pants? It was awful. 

An hour later the meal was on the table and they were laughing over Tony's seemingless endless supply of stories. Tina felt a little out of place, it was clear they needed to talk. She couldn't make an excuse to go out, it was too late anyway, but she wanted to give them time alone. Once she'd finished she placed her fork and napkin on the plate.  
"Ziva is it okay if I go study, I just remembered about a test tomorrow that I should probably revise for." Ziva nodded and she disappeared into the bedroom.  
"She's almost a worse liar than McGee." Tony commented grinning whilst he twirled the pasta on his fork.  
"I think she just feels a bit awkward. I can not blame her. Her life has been turned inside out recently." Ziva looked down unsure what to say next.  
"Are you okay?" Tony placed his hand on top of hers on the table stroking her thumb lightly with his own.  
"I will not lie, things have been difficult but having Tina here has helped. That is why I am going to foster her." Tony smiled widely and congratulated her. "Thanks, hopefully it will go well."  
"Are you done?" He asked gesturing to the plates he was about to clear.  
"No, sit. You cooked I will clean up." She removed the plates and cutlery from the table and wrapped up the left-overs in the fridge carefully. When she was finished she joined Tony on the couch, he wrapped his arm round her and held her tight. She had missed his warmth, his touch, the way he made her feel protected and cared for.

"There is something I need to tell you Tony. No, do not look like that! It is good news sort of...I think." She nestled her head on his chest and he stroked her hair waiting patiently for an the news. "I saw Director Vance today because I wanted to be reinstated at NCIS."  
"What?" Tony was so surprised he almost pushed her off accidentally. "That's great news, what did he say?"  
"He said yes, I am not going to immediately, I need a few weeks. I also need to do some paperwork and jump through multiple loops." Tony considered correcting her, but she was close enough.  
"Why the change of heart?"  
"For a long time I blamed myself and my actions on the job. I thought the person I had become was due to Mossad, and NCIS but I was wrong. I am not that person anymore but I was, and it was my fault. I am ready to try again, to get it right this time, I do not know how to explain it properly…" Ziva trailed off unsure.  
"I understand Ziva, and I will do whatever I can to make it easier when you come back okay? Oh…" Tony realised immediately why she said it was 'sort of' good. "Rule twelve."  
"Yes Tony, when I went to Gibbs about joining NCIS again the other day I assured him it would not be a problem. I do not want to lie to him but…"  
"It's not lying unless he asks us directly, after all when you told him we weren't dating were we? You didn't lie to him." Tony's reasoning is slightly flawed but she can live with that.  
"Okay, then we will keep it outside of work." Ziva nodded as if to convince herself that was possible.  
"So I can't trade my paperwork for sexual favors?"  
"Tony!" She playfully hit him with a pillow and they both burst out laughing on the couch like children.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late, took me a while to get off my lazy arse and write it! Though as I always say, more reviews means faster update times ;) *hint hint*_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Ziva passed her firearms test with flying colours, though that was hardly surprising to anyone given her familiarity with weapons. The psyche evaluation, however, was more challenging. It was an outside psychiatrist which was a relief, at least this person didn't already know her. Dr Hollis listened to her quietly, nodding every once in awhile or jotting something down with her ballpoint. At least with shooting she could measure her success, she knew straight away if she hit the target, however Hollis wasn't giving anything away. Ziva had no idea if she was saying the right things, it was the truth but that might not have been enough.

"So what prompted your sudden change of heart?" Hollis said if the soft warm voice that bordered on irritating. It was the same voice all shrinks used.  
"What do you mean?" She replied quickly, too quickly.  
"Well after speaking to some of your co-workers, it seemed to everyone you had no intention of ever returning to being a federal agent?" Tapping her pen on her clipboard she made direct eye contact, perhaps to form a connection and establish some sort of relationship. It just made Ziva uncomfortable.  
"I did not feel I was capable of doing my job until I had sorted out the problems in my personal life."  
"And have you?" Ziva hesitated for a moment. Had she? She no longer felt the immense guilt for all she had done, or the hole in her heart that was ripped open by so many loved ones but she still had a long way to go.  
"Yes. I think so, it took me a long time to realise things. I thought leaving NCIS would solve problems, it did not. If I want to put things right, I have to put things right here. When I left it was not fair on any of my friends, or colleagues." Ziva smiled slightly and Hollis didn't, her face was soft and yet stone at the same time.

The rest of the psyche eval was what Ziva had expected, subjects like her father, the bombing, Somalia, even Ari, came up but she assured Hollis it was behind her. Not entirely of course, things such as those could never be forgotten, but over all they no longer caused her as much pain. When she was done, she shook hands with Dr Hollis.  
"Well Ziva, from my evaluation I can see no reason why you should not be reinstated as a Special Agent at NCIS. However I'm recommending that you come and see me at least twice a month at my office." Ziva's face lit up at the news, perhaps it hadn't gone as bad as she was thinking. It took a few more seconds for the rest of the Doctor's speech to register with her.  
"Thank you Doctor and I…"

"Ziva, it's optional but I think some sessions whilst your getting back to how things were would be very helpful. With all that is going on in your life at the moment, I feel that it would be good for you." Dr Hollis smiled, the first smile Ziva had seen. She didn't want to disappoint the Doctor but therapy wasn't really for her.  
"I'll think about it."  
"Well I will go and speak to Director Vance. It was lovely meeting you Ziva." Hollis walked out of the room, clipboard clutched to her chest, and Ziva sighed with relief. It was done, all that was left now was some paperwork to finish. Filling in forms, that would take her 20 minutes at most, was all that stood in the way of her rejoining the team.

She walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. Gibbs and the team were all there, even Ellie. It was still odd to see someone sat at her old desk.  
"Gibbs? Can I talk to you?" Ziva said boldly, cutting through the silence. The others looked up, having only just been made aware of her presence. "Hi guys."  
"Ziva, hi! You starting today?" McGee asked brightly, briefly stopping his loud typing.  
"No, next Monday. Gibbs?" Gibbs stood up and straightened his jacket and looked at her, and then around at all the eager ears.  
"My office." They both walked over to the elevator, Ziva hesitated for a second, she hated the goddam elevator. Once inside they began to move, till Gibbs pressed the Emergency button. "What's on your mind Ziver'?"

"Vance assured me I could return to your team, I was just wondering...where am I-"  
"Going to sit? I've sorted that, there's room for you. If we add another wall behind mine and McGee's desk, so that it's no longer a walk through area, we can put a desk for Ellie next to McGee and you can have your old desk opposite Tony." Gibbs smiled slightly, barely long enough for Ziva to notice.

"I don't want Ellie to have to move for me, that is not very fair." Ziva tried to reason but Gibbs face told her there was no point. Though secretly she was quite glad to have her old desk.  
"Ellie suggested it Ziva. Anything else?"  
"I just had my psyche evaluation, I was nervous before but I hoped once I had finished all the necessary steps I would be looking forward to it more. I am excited, but I am still very anxious." She confessed brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Ziva did you talk about this with the shrink? I'm not exactly qualified...But what I can say is, it's an adjustment but I think you're ready as long as it's what you want." He sighed and wondered what else to say.  
"Thanks Gibbs." They stood in silence for a moment till Gibbs hugged her, he embraced her tightly and then planted a small kiss on her forehead. Ziva closed her eyes and smiled, his hugs were rare which made them all the better.  
"Welcome back."

Ziva had agreed Tina could go to a friends after school, and would then be driven home by her friend's mother, so she and Tony were alone at his apartment. She rested her head on his lap as he played with her chocolate curls.  
"So how was the meeting with the head-shrinker?" Tony asked whilst wrapping her hair round his finger.  
"Not as bad as I imagined, she asked a lot of questions. She wants me to see her on a regular basis." Ziva sighed closing her eyes, relaxing into Tony's touch.  
"Well that's good. Maybe you should? Like you said it wasn't that terrible." He reasoned but he knew Ziva wasn't going to see a shrink.  
"Therapy, psychiatrists, laying on a sofa talking about my feelings, it is not for me Tony. Anyway let's talk about something else please. I do not want to talk about anything related to work for now." Ziva wriggled her way up his body and smiled.  
"So...what do you want to do?" He smirked at her and she kissed him softly. Her lips were warm and tasted like berries, perhaps it was her lip gloss he thought. The kiss deepened and Ziva grasped at his hair whilst he ran his hands up and down her back.  
"Bedroom?" Tony suggested, he was being forward he knew, after all they hadn't been together since their fight.  
"I thought you only had a single bed?" Ziva pulled away slowly and looked at him.  
"No, recently I got a king sized actually. Amongst other things…" He winked at her but she had no idea why, she rarely did with Tony. They stumbled towards his bed their hands still entangled.

"Wow…" Tony sighed leaning back on the pillow pulling Ziva close to him. "That was…"  
"I know." Ziva finished breathing heavily, still coming down from her orgasm. She rested her head on his chest that was slightly sweaty, she didn't mind. He smelt musky, but masculine, and she loved it.  
"Reckon you can handle one more?" He teased her lightly before kissing her neck, he sucked on her pulse point grazing the flesh with his teeth.  
"Tony…" She moaned before coming to her senses. "I do not want to have to explain that mark…" He was like a teen, giving her a hickey, as if he felt the need to mark his territory.  
"Wear a scarf then…or a roll neck sweater." He joked, but he stopped all the same. Ziva turned and looked at her watch before sitting upright.  
"Oh...khara." She swore in her native tongue. "I need to go, Tina will be home soon. Sorry Tony, we can continue this another time." She rushed around the room grabbing her clothes and quickly got dressed before dashing out of the apartment. Tony pulled on his jeans and started to tidy up his room. He found Ziva's bra amongst the sheets on the floor and laughed, Ziva was probably sprinting to her apartment and hadn't noticed. Tony took a picture with his phone and sent her a message, _Forget something? ;)_ It would be a while before she replied so he sat down and turned on the television.

Ziva had only been in the apartment for five minutes before Tina arrived. She panted for a couple of minutes, having just ran 7 blocks before jumping in the shower.  
"Ziva? I'm home." She heard Tina shout as the door shut.  
"I'm in the bathroom!" Ziva shouted back as she felt the warm water on her body, she tried her best to keep her hair away from the water given, not wanting to spend the hour to dry it. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed to see Tina doing her homework.  
"I'm going to start making dinner do you want to help?" Ziva asked hoping for a yes given her lack of skill.  
"Sorry, I've really got to get this done. I'll do the washing up though." Tina went back to her books and Ziva smiled whilst getting out chicken from the fridge.  
"I was thinking, now that I'll be working at NCIS I was thinking of getting a bigger apartment since I can afford it. Also it would be good for you to have your own room. You can decorate it yourself." Tina looked up at Ziva who was chopping raw chicken on the counter.  
"Really? That would be awesome!"  
"Obviously it will have to be close to your school, and to NCIS. I found an Ad in the paper today for one that I think would be ideal, do you want to go see it tomorrow?" Ziva knew she wouldn't have school due to a teacher training day and neither of them had to work at the restaurant till 7pm.  
"Sounds like a plan." Tina agreed going back to her work whilst Ziva continued making their meal.

After dinner Ziva went and sat at the desk and wrote in her journal, the journal she had been writing of her whole life, she had written so much she had filled another notebook. On the plus side she was now almost up to date as she was writing about her time in Israel. Though she had written it in English she made sure not to leave it lying around for anyone to read. She did not think Tina would invade her privacy like that, but still she was afraid of anyone that might find it so she kept her notebooks in the locked drawer of her desk. A lot had happened in Israel, and yet at the same time very little had happened. She wrote about Schmiel, Monique, her time in Haifa, and the month she spent volunteering at a refugee camp. Writing about Schmiel was the hardest thing, his funeral had almost been worse than Eli's, she again had given the Eulogy. Spending time with Schmiel was one of her earliest memories, he was like a grandfather to her, he was like a father to her in fact. All the times Eli had failed to be there, Schmiel had been the one pushing her on the swings, the one who kissed her scraped knee before putting on a plaster. She wiped away a tear, whilst Tina was not looking and placed the book back into the drawer before locking it. They dried the dishes together and watched a movie before getting an early night, looking forward to seeing the apartment the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Both Ziva and Tina were early risers, so it was no surprise that they were both up at 6am even though Tina did not have school and Ziva didn't start at NCIS till Monday. There was a brief argument about who got to shower first but it was quickly settled when Ziva pointed out her hair took twice the time to dry. Ziva could hear muffled singing through the door as she ran her hair through a towel, rubbing it aggressively. Even over the running over the shower, and obscured through the walls she could tell the girl had talent. She sadly smiled at yet another beautifully tragic similarity to Taliah. Once it was mostly dry she pulled her hair up tight and secured it with a hair tie leaving it to finish drying naturally and went to make breakfast. She'd slowly been expanding her list of dishes she could cook to an edible standard and could now even make omelettes. She cracked an egg against the bowl before beating it with the others using a fork, the sound of the bathroom door caught her attention.

"Tina do you want an omelette?" She called out to Tina. Seconds later she appeared fulling clothed and glowing from the shower. Her hair dripped onto the towel round her neck as she approached the counter.  
"I'll just have cereal that way I can use the tiny amount left at the bottom." Tina shook the box and a fine dust settled on the small amount of cereal. "Oh, whilst I remember, please can you sign a permission slip so I can go on a team building camp with school? It's only for the weekend."  
"My first signature as your guardian? It would be my pleasure. What are the details?"  
"Okay great! We leave tomorrow straight after school, so you won't have to pick me up, we stay till Sunday evening and get dropped off back at school around 9pm. It's a few miles out of DC at a placed called 'Camp Hope', corny I know, and we do loads of trust exercises and teamwork activities." Tina said enthusiastically whilst retrieving the permission slip from her school bag. She placed it on the table in front of Ziva and after quickly reading it Ziva grabbed a pen and scrawled her name.  
"When do you become my official guardian?" Tina asked as Ziva hesitantly ticked the guardian box.  
"I am your guardian, just temporary for now. It will be a while, the paperwork on these things take a long time or so I'm told." Ziva replied writing her contact information at the bottom. "You call me, or you tell them to call me, if there are any problems."  
"Just don't bring the whole NCIS swat team this time!" Tina joked, Ziva wasn't sure whether or not to laugh. They hadn't spoken about that incident much, let alone joked. She smirked a little, as to not appeared bothered by the comment, perhaps it was good she could joke about. "Ziva it's okay. I'm fine, you don't have to look at me like that."  
"Sorry I just-"  
"-I know."

Later in the day they went to view the apartment, they were both extremely pleased. Tina didn't know much about real estate, but the rent per month wasn't too high given the location and the size. The kitchen and bathroom came fully furnished, and the rooms were large.  
"Got a good view of the street." Tina observed pulling the curtain aside.  
"If you want this can be your room? After all they are pretty much the same except from the window." Ziva smiled at Tina as she watched the dog walker on the sidewalk below.  
"This is so weird...I mean since my parents- Since I lived with my brother I didn't really have my own bedroom. It was a studio, I had a blow up mattress that had a hole in it." Tina was so grateful to Ziva but found it hard to say, she was so thankful for all Ziva was doing. Saving her, taking her in, giving her a home, and so much more.  
"Well you will now, there is also space in her for a desk so you can do your school work in here." Ziva gestured to the corner where they might put the desk.  
"Plus we wouldn't need to paint it, I love purple!" Tina replied cheerfully.  
They continued looking around the apartment whilst the landlord told them all the information. Ziva needed no more convincing, it was perfect. Tina played with her phone whilst they sorted the paperwork. Luckily they could move into the apartment on Saturday which was ideal as Ziva could get all the moving done when Tina was at camp. Ziva smiled at the prospect of surprising the young girl with her new bedroom.

 _Tina is at a camp from tomorrow till Sunday. Want to come and help me move on Saturday? -ZD x,_ she pressed send and waited anxiously for a reply. It wasn't until 10pm, and Tina was in bed, that she finally got one: _Sorry, case ran late. I can take some paid leave, it will be my last chance to spend time with you before you join NCIS and we are constantly working. Like old times eh? :) I'll drop by around eleven tomorrow morning? -T x_ She twiddled her thumbs for a few moments debating whether or not to talk him out of missing work, but decided against it. _Sounds great, I look forward to seeing you -Z x._ Ziva got up to put her cell on charge before switching off the lamp. The next morning she dropped Tina off at school like always but instead rushed home, so she could have more time to get ready for Tony. Usually she didn't bother with makeup, or put in much effort at all, when walking Tina to school since no one really payed attention. The moment she closed her apartment door she began frantically to clear up any visible mess. Once everything was 'ship-shape' she went into the bedroom and began to straighten her hair, it had been so long since she'd used flat irons she almost burnt her ear several times. Half an hour of the same repetitive motion got incredibly boring, but since she had thick hair she was used to it taking this long. At least makeup for her took less time due to being blessed with clear skin. After a small amount of eyeshadow and mascara she applied a rosy gloss to her lips and blotted on a tissue. Her reflection smiled back at her as she tousled her hair lightly to have more volume before pulling her blouse down a little to display a small amount of cleavage.

"Hello beautiful." Tony said when she opened the door, Ziva blushed like a schoolgirl and stepped aside to let him enter.  
"Gibbs let you take time off work?" Ziva said still in disbelief that he was there.

"Not quite, Vance did. I explained that you needed help moving and all we were doing was reviewing cold-cases." Tony hung his jacket up on the coat hook and pulled Ziva against him. His hands on hips, his mouth millimetres from hers not quite touching. "I love you Ziva."  
"I know." Tony mocked offence at her not returning the sentiment. "And I you! You do not need to say it every time you see me." She ran her hand up her back and into his hair.  
"I spent so long not saying it, I want you to know. Also when you look like this it's hard not to say it." He stroked her hair softly in the same way she was doing to him. She kissed him lightly, grazing his lips with her fruit flavoured gloss, she tasted like summer to him. She looked it too, her tan skin constantly looked sun kissed and her smile was so large it made everything brighter. He deepened the kiss wanting more from her, wanting everything he could take, and in return giving her all of him. The air grew thinner and the room around them faded. The only things their senses were aware of was each other. The smell of Tony's cologne, the sight of Ziva's beautiful eyes, the quiet sound of his breathing, the soft touch of his hands running up and down her back under her shirt, and finally the taste of each other as they kissed.

Eventually they found the strength to pull away from the embrace, taking a large gasp of air trying to remember how to breathe without each other again.  
"I've got some boxes in my car if you want to come down with me and get them?" Tony asked looked at her.  
"Boxes?" She replied confused thinking of only one thing. "Oh right. Yes! Sure, it should not take too long to pack up things. Most of my furniture is flat pack from IKEA, and I do not own a lot." Tony grabbed the keys from his jacket and they shut the apartment door. When they returned they were carrying a large stack of folded brown cardboard boxes under each arm. They decided to pack up the book shelf first as that wasn't going to be used at all before tomorrow. Hebrew, English, Spanish, and even the occasional Arabic book went into boxes. Tony was shocked by the variety of her books, different languages, genres, eras. They managed to fit them all into only two boxes with a little clever positioning. A few hours later the bookshelf, and most of the apartment, was in boxes. The main space was filled with brown boxes and disassembled furniture. There were a few things that wouldn't fold up, or come apart, so Tony booked movers and a van to come the next morning.  
"I think," Tony said panting as he lifted a heavy box full of plates onto the floor. "That is all we can do till tomorrow. Do you want to get some lunch?"  
"It is probably closer to dinner now." She joked glancing at her watch. "I am definitely hungry though, there is a cafe on the corner that does good food." Tony smiled at her suggestion and handed Ziva her coat, before putting on his jacket.

Ziva ordered a club sandwich with salad, and Tony had a large burger with fries.  
"Ziva if you wanted fries you could've ordered them, stop stealing mine." He playfully batted her hand away as she took another.  
"You are welcome to have some of my salad." She winked at him playfully and took a bit of her sandwich. He sighed and sipped his soda.  
"Sure that's what I want with my plate of delicious grease, green stuff."  
"Why are you such a child sometimes?" She looked at the lettuce on his plate he had already removed from his burger.  
"Because you love it, and anyway, when we get back…" He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I can show you what a man I can be." Tony winked and went back to his fries while Ziva blushed.  
"Promises promises…" She replied playing with her hair whilst watching him eat, she loved everything about him, even his questionable food manners. He smiled at her and made a point to hold the eye contact, just to make her uncomfortable as he took a larger than necessary bite of his burger.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" They heard a voice shout interrupting their perfect meal. Tony reached for her gun as Ziva looked around for the emergency. A few tables over a man had collapsed off his chair and fallen to the ground. They both rushed over immediately snapping into action.  
"Tony move these tables and make some space." She said gesturing to the objects around the man. She ran her arms up and down his body and checked his pockets for anything on his person that might hurt him. "Miss, does he have any medical problems?" Ziva asked the woman sat with him who was panicking a little.  
"Not that I know of...I don't know him that well, this was a first date. What's wrong?" The woman spoke fast and Tony tried to calm her.  
"Call an ambulance now." Ziva ordered in a strong voice to the waitress. The customers crowded round and Tony shooed them. Suddenly the man started to convulse, his limbs swinging wildly and his back arching. "Tony give me a hand!" They both held the man down. She removed her coat and cushioned it under his head, before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt to aid breathing.  
"Ziva what's wrong with him?" He asked as she read the medical necklace she had just found. She glanced at her watch and made note of the time, even seconds.  
"He has epilepsy, and I think he's having a Tonic-Clonic seizure." Tony held his legs down, and Ziva held his upper body still. After a few minutes the seizure ended and Ziva took note of the time again. Tony assisted her into putting him in the recovery position and they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Once the paramedics took over, Ziva gave them all the relevant information and they went back to her apartment.

"Well that was...eventful." Tony said as they walked back. "How did you know what to do, I mean I know CPR, and basic stuff, but you. You were amazing."

"Thanks, I actually did some volunteer work whilst I was away. It is not the first seizure I have seen. It is just lucky he did not injure himself." She held Tony's hand as they climbed the stairs to her home.  
"No really, you are amazing." He kissed his on the forehead and let her open the door. "Is there anything you don't know?"  
"Hmm, I do not know what we are going to do now." He winked at her and she realised his plans.  
"I keep my promises Ziva." Tony strolled over a drew the curtains, the room was now dimmed setting the mood. He pulled out his cell and played what could only be described as 'suggestive' music. After Tony hung up their jackets he held out his arm waiting for her hand, when she gave in he spun her in towards him and held her close against his body. She rested her free hand on his shoulder as they slow danced. His hand wandered down her back to rest on hip as they swayed to the rhythms.  
"You never cease to amaze me DiNozzo."  
"Why? You've danced with me before. I'm not that bad." He held her so close he could feel her heart beat.  
"That's not what I meant." She smiled into his shoulder as she leaned her head and listened to his calm breathing that made her feel safe.

 _Authors Note: Hey guys, don't usually put these at the bottom of the chapter but I figured if I remind you now to review after you've read it, it might work better! ;) Anyway jokes aside, the Tina storyline was something I wasn't certain on in the beginning. She started as a minor character, and then I wanted to see how readers would react to the idea of her maybe staying with Ziva. Luckily you all loved her, from what I see in reviews, so she will become more and more involved. Tina's story was partly based on truth with some details changed (like Tina's brother, Tina's age, and Ziva being there to save her etc) which is why I haven't written much on it since as it's difficult for me. So can we just pretend that I wrote about the horrors of going through a criminal trial and giving a witness statement? Also since people have requested more TIVA that is why I sent Tina away for a few days! I wanted to cram in some more romance and happiness before Ziva returns to NCIS._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: So TivaRulesInGreece requested more 'juicy' Tiva, which is all this chapter is. Younger readers should probably skip this as it contains explicit sex. To my more adult readers, enjoy. I admit writing 'smut' is not one of my talents, and I have mostly written this as a thank you to all the faithful readers like TivaRulesInGreece who review each time. Yes, reviews equal sex! I'm so shallow that way ;) ! The next couple of chapters will still be Tiva goodness, part of the reason for sending Tina to camp was to have these guys as a normal couple before work begins. As always read, review and most importantly enjoy!_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Eventually the music stopped, but they continued to dance, holding each other close and blocking out the world. The noises from the street below faded, and the rest of the room blurred around them as if nothing else existed but the two of them. She could hear his heartbeat with her head nestled against his shirt, it was slow and comforting, a sound she would never tire of hearing. Tony's head rested on top of hers, inhaling her delicious scent. She smelt beautifully exotic like roses and mangos, with a subtle hint of vanilla. He liked this new Ziva, not that he didn't like the old Ziva, the one who would kick his ass if he stepped out of line, but this new woman was calm and gentle. He felt the need to protect her, even if it wasn't needed.

"As lovely as this is Tony, I still have a few things to pack up in the bedroom…" She hated to pull away since he was so warm and comforting.  
"Well if I'll help the sooner we'll finish!" He smiled and grabbed the last few empty boxes. One of the few things they couldn't pack was the actual bed itself since it was so large, and also Ziva needed a place to sleep, so they agreed to pack the pillows and covers tomorrow morning before the movers. Ziva started to carefully put away Tina's things in a box, there wasn't a lot, mostly school work and clothes. She had planned on going to Tina and her brothers old studio on Sunday to collect the rest of her belongings.  
"Oh wow…" Tony whispered as he transferred items from the nightstand into the box he was filling. "Well well well…" He smiled down at the objects and tried to keep from giggling like a small child, that would let Ziva know what he'd found and then he wouldn't have time to take a closer look. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ziva had her back to him. The object he held in his hand was black, thin and sleek, there was a button on the end which he could only guess turned it on. His little Israeli has sex toys! There was also a few condoms, some 'tingling heat' massage oil (though he doubted it was for just a normal massage), flavoured lube, and finally another larger more 'shaped' toy. Unlike the other, it was more designed to resemble the male form, the manufacturers had even gone to the effort of placing a small vein down the silicone. Images flashed before his eyes of Ziva on the bed using the items, her legs spread, her eyes closed, a small moan escaping her lips. He shut the draw and walked over to Ziva, she still had her back to him.

"Hey! Tony what are you doing?" She shrieked startled and he grabbed her from behind. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck.  
"Keeping my promise from earlier. Why, do you want me to stop?" He asked playfully as his hands slid up her shirt and rested just below her breasts.  
"God no…" She whispered as he pulled her top over her head.  
"Lay on the bed sweetcheeks." He says in a low and slightly lustful voice.  
"Sweetcheeks?" She questions him confused but does what he says anyway, she enjoyed this side of him. The DiNozzo who could dominate her, and make her feel like a woman.  
"Surely you haven't when I called you that? That weekend was the first time we kissed."  
"Of course not, _mon petit pois,_ and we were undercover Tony." She lets him slide the jeans of her slender frame revealing her underwear. It was clear, she had an idea of how the day would end when she got dressed. She was wearing a beautiful, lacy, matching set of black underwear. The lace barely covered her lower half and Tony smirked at her. She said nothing but blushed heavily.  
"Roll over." He said and she turned onto her front. "I'm going to give you a massage." Tony continued, answering her unspoken questions.  
"Hmm okay." She wondered why, but kept it to herself. He straddled her on the bed, kneeling with a leg either side of her.  
"Close your eyes and relax Zee. I can tell you're tense." Probably about starting work again, he added silently. Ziva sighed as his strong hands rubbed her shoulders. After a few minutes he grabbed the massage oil from her bed side stand. He unhooked her bra before trailing a small amount on her back.  
"Tony...you've been going through my private things." She was so relaxed she didn't care as her worked the oil into her skin.  
"Well I didn't mean to, and aren't you glad I did?" His only reply was a deep moan as he applied more pressure to her shoulder blades.

Ziva felt the warming gel begin to work as her naked body heating up, then again it might have been the work of Tony's touch. Gentle hands slid the bra from under her chest, before taking off her panties. He placed them both on the floor and returned to the massage. He ran his hands up and down the backs of her legs several times slowly moving them apart each time. Her skin was on fire, and every move of Tony's hand send sparks flying. The hands were strong, but soft and uncalloused, they glided over her with the perfect amount of pressure that made her tingle. He caressed her backside more gently than he had her back, the soft cheeks of her bottom moving with his hands. He wasn't a man who obsessed with asses like some, but he did appreciate nice ones. Ziva's was definitely that, shapely, perky, neither too small nor too large. Once he felt that he had covered every inch of her, from her neck right down to her feet he rolled her over. She kept her eyes shut for a moment and he briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep.  
"Zee?"  
"I did not know you were so good at that." She sighed looking him in the eyes. "What else have you been keeping a secret?"  
"You'll find out another time." He winked. "For now, I want to finish what I started, so close your eyes and relax…" He squirted a large amount of oil onto her stomach and rubbed it across her torso, he skimmed over breasts and she moaned breathily, he carried on over her shoulders and down her arms spreading the massage oil all over the top half of her body. Satisfied with his coverage, Tony began to work on massaging the shoulders and arms, avoiding the area he mos/t wanted to spread his hands across. Each deep breath caused her chest rose and fell, he was finding it very difficult to resist her beautiful breasts with their hard and erect nipples. Instead he ran his arms up and down her side, from her hips up to just below her underarms.

"Oh Tony…" Ziva sighed as his hands cupped her breasts finally after what seemed like an age. He kneaded them slowly, his palms rubbing them in circles. She could feel her pert nipples against his palms moving with his hands. As if he was reading her thoughts he began to pay more attention to them and she arched her back up towards him. He rubbed each between his thumb and forefinger slowly occasionally changing the pressure or rhythm. Ziva's mouth was open as she moaned breathily into Tony's touch, her eyes were closed, relaxed, allowing her only to focus on the pleasure. She gasped as his warm mouth enveloped one of her breasts, flicking the nipple with it's tongue, she groaned needily each time it stopped briefly to focus on the other. She needed more of Tony and she desperately tried to move his hand downwards but he stopped her.  
"Stop wriggling Ziva, all in good time." He chuckled as she tried to snake her own arm downwards. The massage oil had set her skin alight, and there was a tremendous burning between her thighs that ached to be touched.  
"Tony please...oh god…" She stopped her pleading halfway when he lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth. He pulled his head away from her perfect breasts and smiled at the beautiful mess below him. "When you are done Tony, I am going to touch you in ways you didn't even know existed…" Ziva moaned breathily as he rubbed more of the massage oil between his hands.

Under his instruction she place her hands under her head and closed her eyes, relaxing under his touch. He slowly began to massage up her inner thighs starting from the knees, she could barely keep still as his hands neared her pussy.  
"Oh…." Ziva groaned as he hand cupped her, rubbing the outer lips slowly.  
"Ziva, you're soaking wet…" He said in approval as his hand explored her further, spreading the wetness. She tried to respond, but her words caught in her throat as his fingers lightly danced over her clit. Her back arched upwards in pleasure as he slid a single finger inside her, covering it with her juices, before licking it clean himself savouring the taste. His ran his tongue up the length of her, all the way to her clit, on his way back down he grazed his teeth over lightly. She heard it before she felt it, the light buzzing sound filled her ears. He ran the sleek vibrator over her clit as he thrust two strong fingers inside her, pushing upwards against her walls. He started slow at first, building the pleasure slowly, if he felt she was getting too excited he would slow down. After a very long, torturous, ten minutes he finally upped his pace. He began pushing his fingers in fast and harder, turning up the power on the vibrator. Ziva was so close, he could tell, she was writhing underneath him chasing her own high, needing release.  
"More Tony, more please…" She begged not even recognising the pleading voice that came from her. He removed his fingers and she groaned in frustration briefly, till he replaced them with the vibrator. Before she could even register what he was doing, his mouth was on her again, licking, sucking, swirling his tongue all over her clit. She came moments later, arching off the bed in bliss, glowing with sweat, shouting his name again and again as if to praise him.  
"That's it Ziva...come for me…" He whispered as he pulled his face from between her legs, he sucked the vibrator clean and smirked at her. "So is that what you shout when you use these by yourself?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she's unable to respond.  
"Tony…" She panted, softly. "Oh god Tony…" He moved up on the bed to kiss her, she can feel his erection pressed against her crotch as he does so. She rubbed against him, suggestively, and he got the message he knew what she wanted...

At least he thought he did, she suddenly took him by surprise, flipping them on the bed. Before he can react she pulled down his pants, taking off his socks and shoes till all that remained on his lower half was his boxers. She removed him from the constraints of his boxers, using both hands to rub him up and down slowly.  
"Oh Ziva…" He sighed as she took him in her mouth. Most women could take a fair amount of him, but Ziva, oh Ziva, she had skills he was unaware of. He could feel himself at the back of her throat as she pushed her mouth down on him hungrily. It appeared the gag reflex was not a problem for her, her eyes weren't even watering, and she showed no signs of difficulty as she took him even deeper into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip, and her hands cupped and massaged her balls.  
"Ziva if you continue like that I'm going to oh…" Ziva tried not to smirk at what she was doing to him. "Seriously Zee, I want to fuck you. Now." She ran her tongue up the side of his shaft before looking up to him.  
"Then stop talking about it… and do it." Ziva dared him, her eyes looked him up and down waiting for him to take her.

"You know how we've not done it before?" Tony asked rhetorically making eye contact as she crawls towards him on all fours. Tony climbed around her on the bed, and put on a condom. He positioned himself behind her, his hands on her hips pulling her towards him. He waited for a moment, incase she wanted to stop him, but she didn't.  
"There are a lot of ways we have yet to 'do it' Tony...next time, I will be on top…" She promised, as he thrusted into her from behind.  
"Oh Ziva, you're so tight…how are you tighter each time…" He groaned as he buried himself deep inside her. He tried to hold back, but quickly the air is filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin quickly as he pounds her hard.  
"Harder Tony, fuck me!" Ziva cried loudly, as she felt her orgasm building. She let herself go completely giving into her animal instincts as her lover took her hard. Tony reached under and grabbed one of her breasts, pinching her nipple with the same intensity he was thrusting into her with. She wasn't ready when it happened, and came suddenly, hard, her walls contracting around Tony, the pulsating triggering his own release deep inside of her. She could feel him filling her, and it felt wonderful.

An hour later, after showering and cleaning up they were both lying on Ziva's bed talking.  
"Things are going to change so much." Tony whispered as he held her hand tightly.  
"They already have Tony but I know what you mean. I am back from Israel, we are together, we will be partners again, I am adopting a child…" Ziva smiled intertwining her fingers with his.  
"Are you sure you are ready?"  
"There are many times where I still have doubts, doubts about everything." She confessed the truth to him quietly waiting for his response.  
"Doubts about us?"  
"Never. I love you Tony and that will never change. It has not been easy for us, but if we can survive all that we have, we can make through anything." He kissed her softly and held her cheeks, caressing her face.  
"We will Ziva, we will. Now come on, we still have a few more boxes to go!" He reluctantly let her go and got off the bed. "Hopefully you won't have anymore surprising toys to distract us…"


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Guys I know this is a little shorter, but I didn't want to spend paragraphs describing really boring things. I mean some people may enjoy reading about them shopping in IKEA or putting books on the bookshelf, but for me it is very dull! Theres a little Hebrew in this chapter, in the form of a gift for Ziva, but as always I've made it simple to understand. Please review!_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The movers came in the morning, and loaded the larger furniture and boxes into the van. The rest was driven to the new apartment in Tony's car with Ziva in the passenger seat. The moving van followed closely behind them.  
"When we have moved things inside we will need to go shopping. I only have one bed, and there are a few other things needed for Tina's room." Ziva said.  
"Sure, there is an IKEA in Baltimore, about an hours drive." Tony replied turning the corner onto Ziva's new street.  
"This is very odd." She confessed quietly staring ahead, Tony glanced at her briefly before remembering to keep his eyes on the road. "Tony I...Things with us...Do you remember when we first met?"  
"How could I not? You thought I was having phone sex." He chuckled to himself remembering.  
"I love you so much, but things are so different and I am not sure whether it is good or bad. I know things have to change, and so much has changed. However I wish we could be those people again, before everything did happen, where we had that spark, when it was so easy. I wish I had realised then." He didn't understand what she was saying, was she unhappy?  
"Ziva, things have to change, and the best things are never easy and maybe we're not the same people we were before but that's okay. I love you, and to me that is better than what we had before." She reached for his hand that rested on the gear stick and held it on top of his for just a brief moment. "We're here." Tony announced parking the car outside the apartment block.

Once the larger furniture had been carried inside by the movers, Tony paid and tipped them and they left.  
"Welcome home Ziva." Tony smiled placing her only house plant by the window. "I was saving this till later but…" He pulled out a small box and for a moment Ziva panicked. A ring? He opened it and revealed a Chai necklace made up of the Hebrew letters 'Yod' and "Chet' meaning 'Chai' or 'Chaya'.  
"Tony it is beautiful thank you." It was small and tasteful and would match her Star of David.  
"The store clerk told me it means life." He said lying, he didn't need to be told. He'd spent a long time googling, and on wikipedia, trying to find the perfect gift. "Here let me put it on you." She lifted her hair and his hands caressed her neck and secured the clasp gently.  
"Yes…" She smiled as his hands rested on her shoulder and she realised she was wrong about everything she said in the car. Their relationship didn't need to be full of passion and fire, like it had been, because they had more important things. In fact perhaps the reason they were not together back then was because it would not work without the things they had now.  
"Ziva you are my soulmate. You know me better than anyone else, you make me a better person, you inspire me to be a better person. For you, so I can deserve you."  
"Oh Tony...it is I who feels I don't deserve you. You are the one person who has always believed in me and accepted me, before even I did. And when no one else did. You've always had my back, and I will always have yours. Nothing could ever change that."

By Saturday evening the apartment looked amazing, they had built all the flat pack furniture again and unpacked each box. They had also been to IKEA to buy a few other things, a new bed, wardrobe, and desk for Tina. They chose matching white furniture from the same range, and bought some bright bed sheets that matched the walls of her room. Whilst browsing the store they picked up a few miscellaneous things along the way, a small trash can, a mirror, some decorative lights for the wall, a few photo frames, all the little things that turn a house into a home. Ziva had never need these things but Tina deserved them, she deserved a normal life in a normal home. When they had finished Tina's room they worked on Ziva's.  
"Zee, what's in these boxes? I don't remember." Tony asked looking at the unlabeled cardboard.  
"Oh those are things from Israel I had shipped, I had not had a chance to go through them at the old apartment." She smiled cutting the tape with her knife. "I wasn't sure how long I would be staying there so I didn't see the point." Inside the box was some books, pillows, clothes, a delicate incense burner, and Tony could not see the rest as it was buried under some beautiful bed sheets. They were probably silk, handmade he might have even guessed, they reminded him of the Arabian nights. The bright colours and intricate patterns matched the pillows. All of the items in the box were exotic, he assumed things she accumulate on her travels around the world. There was art too, a beautiful painting of a foreign landscape, some decorative charms of Indian elephants, more paintings and a Nigerian mask.

"You have good taste." Tony said taking a closer look at the painting.  
"It's not mine." Ziva replied quickly. "A few months ago, Schmiel passed away, it turned out he had left things to me. Most I gave to charity, that which I did not need or want, and could be of use to people. There were some things, however, that were too beautiful. The art he collected, it was his lifetimes work I couldn't bring myself to allow anyone else to own them. No one else would understand their value." Her eyes watered a little as she began to remember, he wiped her tears and held her close. Tony wished so much she would never ever lose anyone again, he wished he could promise her that it was over, that she would never again have to feel pain in her life. But he couldn't, that's not how life worked. However unfair it was, life was filled with good and bad, it seemed cruel that Ziva had more of the bad but he hoped to change that. He couldn't take away all her sadness but he could balance it out with happiness. Tony wanted to make her so happy.  
"Come on, let us finish putting the rest of the stuff away." Ziva tried her best to pull from his tight clutch, but he felt her tighter never wanting to let her go. "Tony, we have to get this finished before Tina gets back and I planned to visit her and her brothers studio apartment tomorrow to pick up her things." He reluctantly unwrapped his arms and went to making her bed with the beautiful sheets as she put clothes away.  
"You know instead of cramming all your underwear into one of those tiny draws, you could use the other one too!" Tony laughed watched her as she pushed it shut with difficulty.  
"I was thinking that this could be your draw. Is this not what normal people do?" Ziva asked as he looked confused. "Have a draw for their partners things."  
"Yes I know, I just know how hard it is for you to share your space."  
"Tony I want to share everything with you." He knew how much this meant to her and he smiled widely, they could not yet live together because of NCIS, but having a draw at her place was a big step.

"I wish we didn't have to lie to the others..." Tony said stroking her hair as they lay in her bed close. It was almost midnight and they were both exhausted.  
"We can't tell them Tony. I promised Gibbs it would not be an issue." Ziva said resting his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.  
"I know...rule goddam number twelve. It's not even an official NCIS rule, sometimes I hate Gibbs." He confessed lying, he could never hate Gibbs but he did dislike him at that point.  
"No, the only official rules are about superiors and unless you want to tell me something about you and Vance..." She laughed teasingly as he lightly swatted her playfully.  
"Well Vance is rather attractive...Very masculine with all that boxing...But woman are my interest, Ziva, you are my interest." He rolled over so they were both on their sides, spooning. He was the big spoon of course wrapped his arms around her letting her feel safe and comforted. She reached up and turned off her bedside lamp. "Just so I can be sure, you're not sleeping with a gun under the pillow are you?" He joked remembering how she and Kate both used to.  
"Of course not Tony...only my knife." She replied simply closing her eyes, he wasn't sure if she was joking and found it a lot more difficult to fall asleep as such. He'd be very careful in his movements when he eventually pulled away from cuddling her...


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I had initially planned that Sunday, this chapter, the day before Ziva's return to NCIS would only be one chapter. However once I started writing the breakfast scene it escalated into an unplanned smut chapter. So after this only one more chapter till the big one, her first day! I hope you enjoy this romantic chapter, filled with only good things, not even a mention of something negative! Just pure sweet and also sexy behaviour ;) Please review x (Also can you believe twenty chapters?! Oh my thanks to those who kept with it!)_

 **Chapter Twenty**

Ziva felt the sun hit her face before she even opened her eyes, it burned against her tired eyes as she stretched her limbs. Expecting to feel Tony as she rolled over to the other side she was disappointed, for a brief second she panicked but then heard the whistling from the kitchen. He was cooking, Tony always whistled when he cooked. She grabbed her robe and slid it down her cold arms missing the warmth from the duvet and went to join him. The entire counter was covered with mess, fruit peels, abandoned seeds and pips, empty tub of yoghurt.  
"Tony…how does two plates of fruit cause so much...carnage." She sighed but then laughed, it was a new apartment and whilst she wanted to keep it clean and organised, she appreciated Tony making breakfast.  
"I was gonna clear it up I promise, I just hadn't finished." He grabbed a small kitchen knife and cut small grooves into the strawberry between his fingers. Once he was satisfied he pushed them apart to reveal a beautiful rose and placed it ontop of the small mountain of cut fruit.  
"Wow." Was all she could say, where did he learn to do that?  
"I googled it." He laughed replying to her unspoken question as though he'd read her mind. "Sit down." He said holding out one of the breakfast bar chairs out for her. Ziva lifted the robe and sat down beside him as he placed the beautiful vibrant breakfast before her.

"Delicious, Tony. I'm impressed."  
"Why do you still keep doubting my cooking skills? I am a master chef!" He stole a grape off his plate and threw it into the air, catching it in his mouth perfectly.  
"Is slicing fruit cooking?" She teased back seductively sucking on a strawberry with filthy eyes. At first it's slow, he leaned in and Ziva was unsure of what game he was playing. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, even though she had not yet swallowed the strawberry. Somehow in a fluid motion he managed to steal it from within her mouth. He pulled away and chewed on the fruit smirking.  
"You were right...delicious." He licked his lips slowly and looked her up and down.  
"Though not necessarily hygienic…" Ziva joked back, if he wanted to play this game she'd happily oblige. With two fingers she lifted a piece of melon to his mouth and he sucked on it slowly making eye contact. This went on for several minutes, feeding each other the fruit in various ways until Ziva grew tired of the foreplay. She walked over to the bedroom door and leaned against the door frame allowing the robe to hang open revealing the beautiful slender body it had been hiding. She used one finger and crooked it in a 'come hither' motion, and damned if Tony wouldn't follow that silent order. Ziva looked amazing as always, but she was irresistible when she had that look on her face. It was the same look she had used in Paris, predatory, filthy, needy, sly...it was everything that sent tingles down his body.

She pulled him in towards her, their bodies crashing against each other just like their lips. Her hand slid up his back and gripped his hair lightly as she pushed his face into her. Tony pushed her back a little so he could close the door but she got her revenge by flipping him onto the bed. Oh god… Ziva straddled him, a leg either side kneeling on the bed, her crotch inches from his. The only thing Tony was wearing was his shirt and boxers and after Ziva was finished with the buttons she left him only in his boxers on top of the sheets. Exposed.  
"Wait here for me…" She says in a sultry tone as she leaves the room when she returns he sees the robe is gone, she walked towards him, her arms behind her back thrusting her chest forward making her breasts look even bigger than usual.  
"Oh Ziva…" Was all he could say as his boxers suddenly grew tighter. She climbed back on top and started kissing him passionately till there wasn't enough air in the room. Ziva was so skilled, so perfect, that he didn't even notice she was subtly moving his arms until they were in the position she wanted. Only then did he notice as the cool metal clapped around his wrists trapping them, chained to the metal bedframe head-board.  
"Zee!" He growled, not really angry, but extremely aroused for what she might have planned. "Why have you handcuffed me?" The only answer he got was a kiss, not that he minded, as her tongue trailed down towards his neck. She sucked on the pulse point, far enough down that the hickey she would leave could be hidden by a collared shirt.

Her tongue continue its journey south, over his hard pectoral muscles, across the toned stomach, around his navel, torturously close to his throbbing erection.  
"Zee, you're killing me here…" He groaned desperately as her hands wrapped around his inner thighs. All of a sudden he felt the warmth, and familiar wetness of a mouth sucking on him. She swirled her tongue round his tip, using her hands to help. She kept this up for minutes, not quite fulfilling his needs, before she finally decided to show mercy. Ziva took Tony deep in her mouth as far as she could, he could feel himself at the back of her throat and she only kept taking him further. Perhaps that's why his hands were cuffed, because all he wanted to do in that moment was to push her down on himself and feeling the pleasure of finishing in her mouth.  
"Ziva...if you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer." It was a fact, and a plea, he wanted to be inside her before that happened. She stood up and stared at him for a long time, his face filled with arousal and frustration at the sudden lack of her mouth. Well practised hands reached behind and unclasped the bra, she let it fall to her feet before slowly bending down to remove her panties. A sudden feeling of vulnerability and modesty washed over her as she stood naked in front of him only able to focus on his eyes running her up and down. Tony didn't have long to admire the view as she grabbed a condom from the draw and climbed on top of him, the feeling of skin on skin, her hips rubbing around his most sensitive area. He didn't enter her, not yet, she wouldn't let him. Try as he might to thrust his hips up she just teased him. Rubbing his tip against her folds relishing of the feeling of his manhood against the burning center between her legs.

She rolled the condom on Tony and aligned her hips above his carefully before lowering herself onto him slowly. "Oh God Zee-vah…." He stressed her name, gasped it as if he worshipped her. As if she was the God, a Goddess who was running her hands all over his chest as she rode him hard. Ziva had alluded to him before she liked it on top, and he understood why. She liked to play games, to control, sometimes just to be the one in charge. When she was on top the roles reversed, she had to work hard not to cum first despite how much she felt him deep inside her hitting the perfect spot each time.  
"Do you like this Tony? Being cuffed?" Breathy moans in between those words made them all the more sexy.

"Helpless against a beautiful woman on top of me, riding me like that, how could I not?" She grinded her hips against Tony, taking him as deep as human anatomy would allow. He longed to have his hands free, to be able to caress her breasts, to rub his fingers between her legs and spur her onto her own release. "I bet you love this more Ziva, I can see it on your face." Two could play at dirty talk. "A woman like you, taking a man deep inside, feeling full, stretched with my cock rubbing against all your most sensitive spots. Huh?" He pushed his upwards and she could've sworn she felt him against her womb. He lost track of time, he didn't care, everything faded away into please, it could've minutes, it could've been an hour.

"Oh yes Tony...I'm..so close." She didn't need to tell him, her face said everything, her mouth taking deep gasps of air and in between letting out wild moans. The look of ecstasy in her eyes was a delight to see as he felt her inner walls clenching as she came. Tight, wet, warmth enveloped his cock and the pulsating he could feel of Ziva around him triggered his own release. Even after that she still held herself there for a minute, letting them both recover, whilst they came down from their own highs she tugged at the little chest hairs playfully. A small pinch at each one making Tony smirk.  
"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" For a moment she pretends to look naeve. "Not touching you Ziva, your beautiful, perfect body. That's torture." She smiled pleased knowing what she does to him, made her feel so confident. " Though can you stop trying to rip hair from me!" He added as she continued to pull at the chest hair. Reluctantly she climbed off him and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, when she returned Tony was looking at the cuffs trying to figure out how to escape.

"Tony we erm, we have a problem." She said lying. His face filled with concern.  
"I cannot find the key." It was a challenge not to smile at her own joke but she kept a straight face.  
"What!? Have you checked everywhere?" He tugged helplessly against the cuffs looking at her in panic.  
"I have not used them for sometime, perhaps it got misplaced during the move?" Ziva couldn't look him in the eye otherwise he'd know she was lying. However all he could look at was his own embarrassingly naked body, trapped by very strong handcuffs.  
"Well then pick it, you can pick locks! Ziva pick the lock on the cuffs please. For christs sake I can't stay like this."  
"I cannot. These are my old Mossad handcuffs, they cannot be picked or broken easily. They are re enforced." Each new lie added more panic to his face till Ziva couldn't take it. "Tony, Tony, calm down. It is...it is... what do you call it? A prank!" Ziva revealed the key she had been hiding and went to unfasten him.  
"I will get you back for this…" He growled as she unlocked the cuffs.  
"I look forward to it, although for now I think I'm gonna shower perhaps you should too." She smirked at him, he was noticeably glistening in sweat. "After me." As wonderful as the idea of Tony lathering her body in soap was she needed to shave also. Two people in a cubicle shower with a razor blade was not a good idea. Especially with his clumsiness, shaving women's legs in the shower was essentially yoga with a blade to begin with anyway.  
"Yeah I could do with one, although it's your fault getting me so hot and bothered!" He shouts beyond the bedroom of the door.  
"You did not seem to mind earlier! I heard no complaints." Ziva's quip before stepping into the shower made him chuckle as he climbed out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and went to go tidy the kitchen. He washed the chopping board and the knife before placing the plates in the sink also. After picking up every stray piece, or cut off, of the fruit he emptied his hands into the small food waste bin next to the counter. Her beautiful voice floating from the shower to the kitchen, he knew it was Hebrew instantly because he barely understood a word. In addition to that the pop music almost was as fast as rap. Muffled he hears 'Hamikreh shel ha'ishah hazot nech'rat li barosh', it didn't matter that he didn't understand the lyrics she still sounded amazing to him. She was always amazing to him, in every little thing she did.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Okay, last chapter before Ziva returns to NCIS! Hopefully this will upload, though the wifi here is patchy and slow. Really hope you like this one, some good fluffy moments between Tina and Ziva, and of course TIVA! :) Please read, review and as always enjoy!_

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Tony and Ziva spent most of Sunday finishing up unpacking the apartment, and organising it. They collected Tina's belongings from the abandoned studio across town, her brother was not there and there was no trace of anyone living there since Tina had left. Ziva felt sick at the state of the place, it was small and dirty in a less than reputable area. Tina's bedroom consisted of a mattress on the floor with sheets and a pile of clothes and books next to it. There was drug paraphernalia littering the place, mixed in with the cigarette butts and half smoked joints. Ziva had no idea Tina had been in such a situation when she worked with her, Tina always showed up to work on time, did her job with a smile dressed smart and cleanly. Not a hair out of place. Nothing to suggest that there was anything wrong, let alone living in such a hole with her criminal brother. She felt pity and admiration for the young girl, it was an incredible feat that a child had managed to take care of herself, maintain a part time job, and achieve high grades despite her circumstances.  
"This place is…" Tony began lost for words at the mess before him.  
"A dive." Ziva finished for him shuffling school worksheets into a neat file before putting them in a box.  
"Yeah. I'm actually surprised you got that one right… I think I just saw a rat. Let's get out of here. Come on, you got everything?" Ziva nodded as she picked up the box and headed for the door. Tony shut it carefully, worried the weak hinged wood would fall off if he didn't.

"At first Ziva, I didn't really understand." Tony confessed quietly.  
"Understand what?" She opened the Sedan door and placed the box on the back seat carefully.  
"Why you were adopting Tina. I didn't figure you for the sort to adopt kids, you know what I mean? I get it now. It's not about that, not about doing something good for the sake of it, it's about her isn't it?" Ziva listened carefully trying to understand what he was getting at.  
"I feel a strong bond with Tina, yes, and I want to help her. I want to give her everything she should have had. Everything she never had. A loving family, a home she feels safe in, support, a friend. I want to be whatever she needs. She reminds me of Tali…" The last part she barely whispered but he heard her.  
"She reminds me a lot of you. Strong, determined, not letting anything stop her from succeeding." Broken, abused, messed up, Ziva continued the list in her mind. They did have a lot in common, good and bad, emotionally and physically. They both had wild dark hair, though Tina's skin was darker than Ziva's. If she were to hazard a guess, Ziva would say that at least one of Tina's parents was African-American. She had dark beautiful eyes to match Ziva's chocolate ones. Tina however usually surrounded hers with eyeshadow and eyeliner, wearing more makeup than Ziva.  
"I guess she is a lot like me, yes, perhaps that is why I feel a connection with her. I just hope that she is not too much like me." Tony couldn't look over as he was driving but he could sense the way she said it was odd.  
"Ziva, why? You are amazing."  
"Thank you Tony, but I just meant that I do not want her to experience the things I have. That is why I want to adopt her, to give her a normal life, when I was growing up nothing was normal. It seemed it at the time, but I lacked a real childhood. She had already had to suffer through things no person should, I never want her to again." The rest of the drive was quiet, Tony occasionally commented on things he saw passing, a poodle on the sidewalk, the new Joe's Coffee on the corner. When they got back to the apartment they put the items in Tina's room and then sat down to watch TV.

"So what time does Tina get back?" Tony enquired surfing through the channels.  
"Around 9 this evening, I am going to meet her at her school. You can come if you wish?" Ziva nestled her head against his chest whilst he braided her hair.  
"Can't. Work tomorrow, need to be up on time. Plus I sort my gear first and polish my shoes. If you want I can come in with you tomorrow though." Tony took three sections of her hair and slowly began to intertwine them to match the braid he'd just finished. "We could get coffee on the way?" He added.  
"Tony, we are supposed to be 'friends' to everyone. It might look…"  
"I know...I know. God I hate this, I spent so long lying to myself about the feelings I have for you, and now I have to lie to everyone else." Ziva sighed in agreement.  
"It will not be for long, just until we can prove to Gibbs, that we can keep it away from work. He will find out sooner or later, you know that."  
"Yep. Can't keep anything from the 'G-Man'." They both laughed at the nickname, if he were there he would have slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"I'm still not sure I am ready. It seems so real, going back, same desk, same orange walls. Like before." She confessed quietly.  
"Ziva, you will be fine. Trust me, I know you and you'll be back in the hang of it in no time. Plus, added bonus, you won't be a probie. You've still retained your Special Agent status." He finished another braid and started on the next. By the time he had to leave her entire head would be in small braids.  
"So you will not pull rank on me?" Ziva turned so she could face him and Tony smirked.  
"Well...I am still senior field agent." She prodded him in the chest lightly and he squealed before laughing. "Don't start that again, I already know you can win in any fight, including a tickle fight."  
"We still have a few hours, do you want to get some food ordered? Chinese?" She grabbed the pile of menus her new landlord had helpfully left for her.  
"Ooh….chow mein. Sounds good!" Tony called the number on his cell and ordered for the both of them, a half hour later and their food arrived. He tipped the delivery boy double feeling generous and left the boy smiling as he shut the door. Since things had been right with Ziva he found himself being kinder, more generous, in better spirits overall, perhaps it was because he was constantly happy. Even when he was not with her he felt the glow of knowing that he had her. That she was his, and he was hers.

After they had eaten Tony cleared the cardboard boxes, and disposable chopsticks, into the trash and grabbed his things. He tried to leave with a simple peck on the lips, though he was unsuccessful. She didn't want to let him go, the warm feeling of his arms pulling her in, his lips against hers in a hot wet mess. Eventually they managed to tear away from each other and he headed down to his car. Ziva still had a while before leaving to collect Tina so she checked everything was perfect at the apartment. She opened the window to let in some air, watered her plants and made the bed in Tina's room. Once she had finished she left to walk to the school, she was slightly early, but luckily so was the bus. It pulled through the gates only five minutes after she arrived, and parked outside the front door. One by one students filed off carrying large backpacks wearing matching camp shirts labelled 'Camp Hope' with a picture of people holding hands in a circle. Ziva waited with the other parents whilst the teachers addressed the pupils before letting them leave.  
"Tina!" Ziva waved her over when the teachers finally let them go.  
"Hey Ziva, how did the move go?" She asked slinging her backpack over one shoulder wincing at the weight.  
"Let me take that, you look exhausted. It went well, Tony helped, and I hope you do not mind but we got your things from your studio." Ziva watched as her face changed suddenly.  
"Was my brother there? Did he say anything?" She started walking slower staring at Ziva's face waiting.  
"We did not see him, I am sorry Tina but it did look as if anyone had been there in a while." Tina looked at the ground disappointed as they continued walking.

Ten minutes later they reached their new home and Ziva gave Tina a key. She stood back and watched as the young girl opened the door.  
"Wow, this place looks amazing!" She exclaimed holding the key out to Ziva.

"No, that is your key. I have one of my own. Do you want to see your room?" Tina followed as she led the way towards Tina's new room.  
"Do you like it?" Ziva asked nervously watching the teen closely.  
"This is...you did this? It's unbelievable, I'm speechless. Thank you." Tina hugged Ziva unexpectedly and she had to take a step back to maintain her balance.  
"I want you to feel at home here. This is your room, not just somewhere you are staying for a brief period. You can add stuff if you want, posters, and things. I was not sure what you would like so…" Ziva rarely babbled but when she did it was noticeable that she feeling awkward.  
"I love it, honestly." Tina hugged her again before putting her backpack at the side of the bed.  
"How was the camp?"  
"It was interesting. S'mores, campfires, tents, usual stuff. Also trust exercises, teamwork building, competitions. I had a lot of fun." They both sat down on the bed and chatted for a while about the sort of activities Tina did with her class.

"So… big day tomorrow huh?" Tina wasn't subtle in her change of subject, though had she been it probably wouldn't have been any less awkward.  
"Yes. I am nervous, but it is the good kind of nervous. Speaking of which NCIS work hours usually start at 8, I like to be there by 7. Are you alright to walk to school on your own?" Tina laughed a little.  
"I am sixteen, I can walk a few blocks on my own. Don't worry Ziva."  
"Do you want anything to eat?" Ziva stood up off the bed and headed to the door.  
"No I'm good, we ate a lot of junk food on the trip back." Tina said unpacking her bag and removing her phone and charger.  
"Right. Well then, we've both had a long weekend and have to be up early tomorrow. I finish work at 7 tomorrow evening so I won't see you until then."  
"Good night."

"Sleep well Tina. If you want I can wake you tomorrow morning before I leave?" Tina shook her head before Ziva closed the door behind her. She quickly got changed into PJs and put her phone to charge with an alarm set for 7:20 the next morning. Ziva set her alarm for 5:30, and prepared her bag before going to sleep soon after. It took a while for her to actually fall asleep, being so anxious about NCIS. Whatever happened tomorrow it would certainly be a day to remember for all involved.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: This chapter is slightly longer, and will sort of be in two parts. I had intended Ziva's first day to just be one chapter but it ended up being very long so it will be two chapters. I hope you like this one, and please as always review. On one of my other stories I found promising that the first person to review (if they leave a name) will be the next dead body NCIS find got a lot more reviews. So first to review the body is named after them, those after will be suspects or minor characters with a mention. :)_

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

The alarm beeped relentlessly and Ziva slammed her hand down to try and prevent from waking Tina in the next room.  
"Today is the day…" She mumbled to herself, half asleep and groggily stumbling to the bathroom. She showered briskly and got changed into work clothes, she wore what she always wore to work, cargo pants, combat boots, and a nice blouse to look a bit more feminine. She flipped back her hair and swept it into a high ponytail that would keep it from her face and started to put on makeup. She brushed a light brown shade over her eyes, and a thin line of eyeliner so subtle it was barely noticeable. Completing the look was a light lip gloss, that also happened to taste of blackberries for some reason. _You up yet? -Z xo_ She sent a short text to Tony which he replied to seconds later. _Yeah, only just. I'll see you at 8, I'll grab coffee on the way for everyone. -T xo_ Ziva smiled and put her phone down on the side. She checked in on Tina on the way to the kitchen seeing her sleeping soundly from the doorway. On the counter was a notepad and she left a short message. _I will be home at half eight, with dinner, get your homework done, stay out of trouble!_ She added a smiley face to make it clear she was joking and signed her name at the bottom. With half a mouthful of toast she pulled on her boots, and tied her laces whilst swallowing her OJ, if she didn't hurry up she would be late. Ziva grabbed her bag and double checked everything was in there. She chucked in her hairbrush and deodorant, just in case, and slung it over her shoulders ready to leave.

The walk to NCIS from her new apartment was longer than anticipated, but she had left early anyway so wouldn't be late. Hopefully today she would get her NCIS issued Sedan which she could use for the commute to save time. She used to have a good car but when she stayed in Israel she stopped making payments on it, she regretted that now. When she finally reached NCIS the guy at the main desk refused to let her through.  
"I'm sorry Ziva I need to your ID." Hank said sighing.  
"I already told you, I have not been given it yet. If you let me through I will be able to get it." Ziva tapped her foot impatiently, she hadn't been given most of her stuff back. When they all handed in their badges to protect Gibbs they also had to forfeit their NCIS property, the jacket, hat, gun, ID, etc. Tony and McGee got theirs back but she hadn't yet. She looked forward to being able to wear the jacket again, despite how ill fitting and baggy it was.  
"Catch Ziver.'" Gibbs said tossing her credentials through the air. In the nick of time she reached up her hand and caught the leather wallet smoothly.  
"Can I go through now?" Ziva asked showing him her ID smugly. The man nodded and waved them both towards the elevator.  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Gibbs asked pushing the button for the squad room floor.  
"Yes." Ziva said assured, nodding her head, mostly trying to convince herself.

The desk where Ellie used to sit was now vacant, and Ellie's stuff had been placed on the new desk between McGee and Gibbs' desks. It was a bit of a squeeze, but everyone agreed that it was Ziva's desk and Ellie had been the one to suggest she move. All the same, Ziva pulled a small wrapped gift from her back and placed it on Ellie's desk as a thank you and to show her appreciation. Tony was not there yet, only Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed a few things from under his desk and walked over to Ziva. Upon seeing what he was holding Ziva's face lit up. Gibbs handed her the cap, jacket, clip on belt-badge, her regulation holster, and her new service weapon. A Sig Sauer.  
"Thanks Gibbs." Ziva said placing the badge and the gun in her draw. He then handed her a new backpack with the NCIS gear. She knew the standard things would be in there, handcuffs, gloves, fingerprint powder, torch, etc. It finally felt like she was back. She placed the bag neatly under her desk and logged into her account on the computer. It was a new screen, which was slimmer and high resolution. About time, she thought, the old ones still looked like they had been there since it was NIS. The familiar 'ting' of the elevator sounded and Ziva looked round to see both McGee and Bishop step out laughing to each other. McGee as always, checked his email first thing after nodding a quick hello to everyone present.  
"Thanks Ziva!" Ellie said from across the bullpen holding up the chocolates Ziva had left.  
"Just want to say how much I appreciate you giving up your desk for me." Ziva replied cheerfully checking her navy email.  
"No problem, technically you were here first anyway." Ellie joked sitting down at her new desk. Initially she had thought nothing of it, but it was a bit crowded, crammed in between McGee and Gibbs. At least she still had a full view of the bullpen, and as she had said to Ziva it was fairer.

Tony arrived just on time holding a tray of takeout coffees. He handed McGee and Bishop theres and placed his on his desk before going over to Ziva.  
"Welcome back." He winked placing the cup down and turning it towards her, on the side of the cardboard he had scribbled a tiny heart just barely noticeable.  
"Thank you Tony, it's good to be back. Though I might need a little time to adjust before we have a ca-"  
"Grab your gear!" Gibbs shouted putting his desk phone down on the handset. Ziva sighed and Tony laughed at the brilliant, if somewhat inconvenient timing.  
"Er Boss…" Gibbs turned to Tony expectant. "We're not all gonna fit in the MCRT truck."  
"McGee, you can ride with me." McGee turned a shot Tony an angry look before they all headed to the elevator.  
"Can I drive?" Ziva asked as Tony grabbed the keys.  
"Come on Tony, it is her first day back." Ellie said supporting her, glad to finally have another woman on the team.  
"Your funeral Bishop." Tony sighed handing Ziva the keys. "Good thing I didn't have breakfast this morning." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head just as the elevator doors shut. They rode down in silence, Gibbs and McGee went to the car park to ride in Gibbs' Sedan while the others headed to the garage.  
"Ellie you can take the middle seat." Tony said asserting his authority as Senior Field Agent, hopefully in the passenger seat he would be able to hold onto the car door for support. Ziva pushed down hard on the accelerator and Ellie, having no seat belt was almost flung forward. She sped out on the garage, turning sharply, which threw the blonde hard against Tony.  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Ellie asked Tony annoyed.  
"Tried to warn ya'." He laughed holding onto the door for dear life as they raced towards the crime scene. Ellie just managed to input the coordinates McGee had texted into the Sat-Nav as she was thrown side to side by Ziva's horrendous driving.

Tony and Ellie clambered out of the car, thankful for their lives, and Ziva walked round to meet them. Smirking.  
"My driving is not THAT bad." She said twirling the keys round her little finger. "At least I was on the right side of the road."  
"This time…" Tony added. Unsurprisingly they had beaten McGee and Gibbs, but not Ducky and Palmer who had pulled up just before them. Tony led the way into the house and Ziva almost gagged. The stench of death and decomposition was thick in the air. She was choking on it.  
"There's nothing quite like it is there dear?" Ducky said making his way towards the body on the living room carpet.  
"Ziva?" Tony said taking point in Gibbs absence. "Why don't you go speak to the neighbours? Ellie you talk to the husband." He could see Ziva was struggling with the body, it had been a while for her and this one was particularly vile. "Ducky?"  
"I'd approximate she's been here for at least two weeks." He said examining the brunette woman's corpse. "Cause of death gun shot to the abdomen, I'll know more-"  
"When we get her back." Palmer finished, receiving a glare from the Doctor. Tony heard a car pull up and went to meet Gibbs.  
"What we got?" He asked slamming the car door shut. Ellie rushed over, notebook in hand and Ziva quickly finished taking the statements.  
"Husband came home from deployment to find his wife, Catherine Fields, dead in the living room."  
"Neighbours say they notice anything odd, but Mrs…" Ziva flicked through her notebook awkwardly. "Mrs Hallam who lives next door said she noticed a man coming round a lot after the husband's deployment. Always through the back door. I've got a partial plate."

"Okay Tony, sketch and shoot the scene. Bishop, evidence, McGee and Ziva canvass the area for the weapon." Gibbs barked his orders and went inside to join Ducky.  
Ziva tapped the keys furiously at her computer groaning. She sighed and put her head in hands.  
"What's up?" Tony asked looking up from the open file.  
"It's not letting me login to do a number plate search. Stupid machine!"  
"Calm down Zee-vah. Just do it on my account, your clearance probably hasn't gone through yet." Ziva logged on using his email and password and ran the partial through the database.  
"945 results…" She groaned.  
"Narrow them down by-  
"Make and color. I know Tony, it's not my first time." Ziva said laughing. "Got it. Navy Chevy, matches the partial, registered to a Petty Officer Samuel Adams currently stationed at Norfolk." Ziva said writing down the info on her notebook.  
"Go pick up them." Gibbs said walking round the partition. "DiNozzo, go with her." He added taking a sip of coffee. Tony tried not to look too pleased as he grabbed his gun and badge headed for the elevator.

"So how you finding it?" Tony asked as the elevator doors shut and they were finally alone.  
"It is good although there is one thing I miss." Ziva replied.  
"And what's that?" In answer Ziva flicked the emergency switch and pulled him in for a deep kiss, holding the back of his head to draw him in deeper. She pulled away smiling. "That." She pressed the emergency button again and they resumed moving downwards.  
"Well that was unexpected. Nice though, but still I thought we said we were going to keep it away from work." Tony said laughing. He brushed a piece of stray hair from Ziva's face and held his hand to her cheek affectionately. The elevator 'dinged' and he quickly brought his hand down, afraid to be caught.  
"Come on let's go." Ziva said regaining her composure and stepping out of the elevator and walking towards Tony's car.

Ziva and Tony drove to Norfolk, for the most part the ride was silent. She checked she had everything at least four times, much to Tony's annoyance.  
"Seriously will you stop stressing, it's not the first time you've picked up a suspect. And I'm here." Tony said assuringly placing his hand on her knee.  
"I know Tony, but seeing that body this morning...I just- It made me feel like I was out of my depth. I'd forgotten what rotting flesh smelt like. What else have I forgotten?" She asked rhetorically.  
"It's like riding a bike Ziva." She looked at him confused. "You never forget. Plus, at least you haven't made any rookie mistakes yet. When McGee first joined our team he made tons of 'em. Once forgot to bring gloves to a crime scene, me and Kate were sure Gibbs would kick his ass to the curb." He laughed to himself and moved his hand back to the steering wheel.  
"Well that was...helpful." Ziva laughed with him but she was still anxious. "So what's the plan when we get there?"  
"Well Zee, I was thinking we just go in and shoot him. Kidding, pick him up, ask nicely."  
"And if that doesn't work?" She asked curiously, in response he pulled his standard issue handcuffs from his pocket. Once they arrived at the naval base they spoke to the Petty Officers CO and asked where they would find him. According to the CO he was a supply clerk. Ziva went to his desk while Tony asked where else he would be. When Ziva returned the CO had gone.

"He says that the Petty Officer is in the closet." Tony informed her.  
"You mean he is gay?" Ziva was confused until her partner pointed to the door labelled 'Supply Cupboard' where the excess office supplies were kept.  
"Wow, you really are back. You're already messing up simple phrases." Tony knocked on the door and there stood the suspect. Well, person of interest.  
"We need you to come with us." Ziva said politely. The man put down the papers he was organising and stepped out with them. Both Ziva and Tony opened their wallets and flashed their badges and ID cards.  
"What's this all about Ma'am?" She shot Tony an angry look.  
"Murder." Tony replied, that ought to get his attention he thought. "The body of a Navy wife was found this morning."  
"What's that got to do with me Sir?" Ziva smirked, Tony didn't like to be called Sir any more than she liked to be addressed as Ma'am.  
"Well you visited her several times whilst her husband, Robert Fields, was deployed so…" Tony trailed off not needing to finish the point.  
"Catherine's dead? Oh god. How? Wait you said murder. You think I had something to do with that?"  
"We need you to come with us to NCIS and answer a few questions." Ziva said sharply, he was hiding something and she could tell.  
"Sure just let me clear it with my-"  
"We have already spoken to him, and he says he expects you to give us your full cooperation Petty Officer." They walked the suspect out to the car and Ziva held the door open for him to climb into the back seat.  
"Look I did visit her but it's not what you think-"  
"Let's save this for when you're back at NCIS." Ziva said sat next to him in the backseat, he was hardly going to try to run away but still it made sense incase he tried anything odd.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note:_ _Hi guys so sorry for a late chapter! I went to London for an interview/selection day for ICS. I passed and as a result I am being sent to Malawi for three months to do charity work. (July to September.) To do this I have to fundraise £1500 pounds, so I have been very busy planning fundraising. If anyone would like to donate: it's the JUST GIVING website (Fanfic wont let me put urls) with /christine-liddle1 on the end. This also means I will not update or upload anything over that time, but I will try and post a few chapters in advance before I leave. To those wondering, ZIVA IS NOT PREGNANT. She was sick because it was a two week old corpse, lay in urine, on a hot day. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and as always please review, and please donate! :D_

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Ziva escorted Petty Officer Samuel Adams up to interrogation of which Gibbs volunteered for, well ordered. Both Ziva and Tony watched from interrogation. Half way through McGee entered awkwardly and handed Gibbs several pieces of paper.  
"We have your 'GPS' on your phone logged at the victim's house several times in the last two months. Her neighbours said they saw you visiting her, but always through the back door."  
"Yes si- Agent Gibbs. But it's not- I mean. I wasn't sleeping with her. Catherine would never cheat on Robert. She loved him more than anything." Adams held his head nervously in his hands.

"Your call logs show multiple calls to Catherine Fields, all starting around the time her husband deployed."  
"Catherine was helping me!" The Petty Officer almost shouted, offended by the insinuation and nervous he was being accused of murder. "She was helping me. Catherine Fields is a volunteer counsellor, I went to see her a few weeks before Robert deployed. Robert is a good friend of mine and he suggested it. He knew I was talking to her."  
"Why did you meet at her house?" Gibbs asked skeptically.  
"We didn't at first, but then my CO saw me going into her office on base. I didn't want him to know, or anyone, that I was seeing a counsellor."  
"Why? What were you hiding?" Gibbs asked bluntly. "Now I can only think of one reason why a man would see in a woman in private and not tell anyone, because she was married. Did Robert Fields know you were sleeping with his wife?"  
"I wasn't." Adams sighed.

"Was he aware you were with her when he was deployed? Serving his country whilst his buddy is-"  
"I'm gay!" Petty Officer Adams shouted almost slamming his fist down on the table. "I'm gay Agent Gibbs, Catherine was offering me support on how to come out. She was trying to assure me that it wouldn't affect my career in the Navy." Adams sighed and leant back in his chair relieved. On the other side of the glass Ziva was smirking at Tony.  
"Told you." She laughed watching the supply clerk through the glass.  
"Lucky guess. And anyway it's not what you meant." Tony said prodding her playfully in the arm.  
"Look I know how things are, yeah we have rules on discrimination, and we have equal rights legally. But that doesn't mean people will look at me the same." Adams continued through the glass, Gibbs stayed quiet and listened. "It doesn't mean my CO won't promote a straight man ahead of me because he thinks homosexuality is a sin. It doesn't mean people won't laugh or make jokes, or write fag on my car. I know what it's like."

"We have ways to prevent that happening." Gibbs replied, he wasn't sure what else to say. He'd been a marine, he knew what could happen if someone found out but that was old times. People were far less open minded when he served.  
"My friend came out as gay, in the Army, he ended up getting a dishonorable discharge for bad conduct. Because his homophobic Officer didn't like having a gay soldier under his command!"  
"So you thought secretly meeting Mrs Fields at her home was a good idea? The right place to talk about it? Did Robert Fields know that you met at his house?" Gibbs tried to steer the interrogation away from sexuality.  
"Yes. Ask him. Roberts was the only other person who knew, he was the one who told me to speak to her he could tell it was hard for me. Look Agent Gibbs I was raised by Christian parents, in South Texas, I needed someone I could talk to. So I told Robert, and when he was getting ready to deploy he said to talk to Catherine, said she knew Navy guys going through the same issues as me. So I wouldn't feel alone. He was trying to help me, and you think I would sleep with his wife in return? I'm gay sir, I can promise you I did not sleep with her." Gibbs closed the file, he believed him. For now, until he could talk to Robert Fields.

Ziva took the lift down to autopsy alone, Tony offered to go with her but she said no, people might start finding it odd if they spent too much time with eachother. She was embarrassed at her behaviour at the crime scene, feeling ill at the body. She'd never been unable to cope before, yet this one was particularly bad. Perhaps it was the amount of decomposition, or the heat of the day, or some combination of the both, either way she had felt like vomiting. Ziva had seen more dead bodies, than most people, and she'd lived through some gruesome things but having not been around it she had forgotten the smell.  
"Ah Ziva my dear, how are you? I haven't had a chance to ask." Ducky said putting down the bone saw he had been cleaning.  
"I am good Doctor Mallard, everyone has been very welcoming." Ziva walked closer looking at Catherine on the cold metal table wrinkling her nose a little.  
"There is nothing wrong with finding it difficult, you know. No one would think any less of you if you said you were struggling."  
"I am not. Honestly." She assured him. "I was just a little surprised this morning. Perhaps it will take me a while to get accustomed to the smell again."  
"Happens to the best of us Ziva, I would estimate that Mrs Fields had been there three weeks and she was strangled before she was shot. As is common with victims of asphyxia at the point of death she emptied her bladder which was a contributing factor to this mornings particularly foul smell." Ducky pulled the white sheet up to Catherine Fields neck and turned to face Ziva.  
"So why was she shot?" Ziva asked feeling a little better, maybe she hadn't been such a probie earlier. After all it wasn't just the smell of decomposition.  
"Well it's not up to me to speculate but I would venture a guess that your killer was making sure she was dead or trying to cover up the real cause of death." Ziva thanked him quickly and went to go find Gibbs.

Ziva didn't have a chance to find Gibbs as the moment the elevator doors opened at autopsy he stepped out. He said a quick hello and ducked through the sliding doors. Ziva pressed the button for the squad room and held onto the rail as she rode upwards. She still hated the elevator, she probably always would, after all when had anything good ever happened in there? When she exited their initial suspect was leaving, accompanied by Ellie who greeted her with a smile. She sat down at her desk and loaded up her computer planning on going through the victim's social media.  
"Did ya puke?" DiNozzo joked looking up from his file.  
"Excuse me?" Ziva replied. "No, Tony, I did not vomit. I am perfectly used to dead bodies."  
"Look as Senior Field Agent," McGee groaned without subtly at that opening. "I need know if any my LESS Senior members have any issues that could affect their work." Ziva glared at him.  
"I must have missed the memo." Gibbs said coming up behind them.  
"What memo boss?" Tony said bracing himself for a head slap.  
"The one that said you were team leader. Now if you're done pulling rank, Abby got a match on the slug pulled from our dead Navy wife." Ziva pulled a face at Tony, laughing, with Gibbs back turned away.  
"I saw that." Gibbs said walking away.

Having no further leads when it came to quitting time they all went home, except Gibbs who presumably stayed till late. They took the elevator down to the basement car park and Ziva and Tony walked deliberately slow so McGee and Ellie would drive off before then.  
"Alone at last." Tony said taking hold of her hand gently. Ziva pulled away.  
"Tony! There's CCTV." She said nervously looking around.  
"They won't check it. God, I hate this. Hiding, it makes it feel like we're doing something wrong."  
"Well we are, are we not? I mean it is against Gibbs' rules and he is our boss before the Director." Despite her comment she took Tony's hand again and they walked slowly towards their cars.  
"Do you want to come back to mine for dinner?" Tony asked.  
"I can't. I need to get back and check on Tina. At the weekend, I promise." Ziva smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before nervously checking no one had been around to see.  
"I'll text you when I'm home, maybe we can meet for coffee tomorrow if we leave a bit early."  
"Look forward to it." She slid into her car and Tony shut the door for her. Waving, as she pulled out, Ziva smiled at how the day had gone. Things would never be the same as they were, but they didn't have to be. If it was the same, then she would not have Tony.

Ziva turned her key in the lock and pushed the apartment door open slowly. Tina lay stomach down on the floor with her legs up and crossed tapping her pen furiously on the paper she was staring at.  
"Would the desk not be better?" Ziva teased shutting the door behind her.  
"I'm trying to look at it from 'a new perspective'. Changing your work environment is supposed to help or some sh-, stuff like that." She cut herself off almost swearing.  
"So how was school?" Ziva walked towards the kitchen and started to get food from the fridge.  
"Same building, full of the same people, nothing interesting. I want to hear about your day! How did everything go?"" Tina stood up and stretched her legs.  
"Well we had a case this morning-"  
"A body? Cool. Were they murdered?" Tina interrupted eagerly as she put away her school stuff.  
"We had a case this morning, of which I cannot tell you about. 1. I am not allowed. 2. I am making food and murder is not a dinner topic." Ziva laughed chopping the carrots. "It did take me a while to get used to things today, like using the databases we have at NCIS and how my boss is when you work for him!" Ziva laughed as she put the microwavable mashed potato in the microwave with the pre cooked chicken breasts.  
"So how was...Tony?" Tina said setting the small table, it would be a while before dinner was ready but it saved her doing it later.  
"Tony, is fine. It is hard working together though, but it is good too. I think like everything I just need some time to adjust." Ziva nodded to herself at that thought and went back to cooking. Once the sauce was heating nicely on the hob, and the vegetables were steaming, she got out her phone. Tony had texted of course, _Hey, back home now so about that coffee? ;) -T xo_ She quickly typed a short reply and took the mashed potatoes out. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. _Only for you Ziva would I get up early than necessary. I love you more than sleep. -T xo_ Ziva chuckled quietly. _Wow. That much? -Z xo_ she typed still smirking a little. Once they had both eaten Tina and Ziva had a relatively early night, Tina had school and Ziva had work, plus meeting for a coffee. Unlike the night before her mind wasn't racing with anxiety, the day had gone well and tomorrow would be easier as it wouldn't be her first day. After a week she was pretty certain everything would be perfect. She had Tony, she had Tina, and NCIS what else could she need?


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Okay a few things to say before the chapter, one I am sorry this is over a week later than usual. I've been really busy. Two, this fanfiction is now longer than The Great Gatsby, weird fact. Obviously not as good quality but still! Finally, some people may not like the direction this story takes but it's my story and I like it. If you want to view Chapter 23 as the end that's okay. :) All I mean by this is that the next chapters will be more plot based, less romance focussed, and a lot of drama. It will answer questions such as, what the hell happened in Israel that Ziva won't talk about? However there will still be Tiva, to quote Cote de Pablo 'There is always room for TIVA!' With that in mind, please keep an open mind and enjoy! (also review, but I'm sure you get sick of me asking :p)_

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Ziva left earlier than usual so she could meet Tony for a coffee they had been doing it for the last week since she came back to NCIS. They met at the same 24 hour cafe they had first reunited in, not counting the brief and awkward encounter at the restaurant. He smiled widely as he walked over a coffee cup in each hand, he set them down in the little booth and slid in opposite her.

"This is nice...even though it is way, way, too early." Tony laughed rubbing his forehead trying to keep his eyes open.  
"Tony you would be getting up now anyway." Ziva smirked taking a sip of coffee. She reached over the table and held his hand, for a moment he hesitated before remembering they were alone. They were free to be a couple without anyone from NCIS noticing.

"So…" Tony said awkwardly. "Looking forward to work?"

"Very much so. Also though we cannot be open about us, I enjoy spending the day with you. Even if it is as teammates." She was hinting and he knew it, but it was her idea to keep it a secret.  
"Ziva, maybe the reason 'us' is working so well is because people don't know about us?" He leaned in and brushed her hair from over her eyes. "Plus I kinda like having you all to myself, my secret." He looked at her with pure love in his eyes, perhaps with a hint of lust. He kissed her softly, his hand caressing her cheek and pulling her closer to him. When they finally broke apart it took Ziva a few seconds to remember they were in a public cafe.  
"We are going to have to tell them sooner or later." She sighed. "Gibbs probably already knows."  
"Gibbs always knows. However I doubt after one day he'll have twigged something." Tony laughed and then slowly his face changed. "Then again...this is Gibbs we're talking about."  
"Let's stop worrying about it. I wanted to spend this morning with you, not with Gibbs." Ziva prodded him playfully on the arm and drank more of her coffee.  
"What, silver hair doesn't do it for you David?" He chuckled and almost choked on his coffee.  
"Tony!" She wouldn't even make eye contact, the thought of Gibbs was just too weird. He laughed wiping the spilt coffee with a napkin.

To avoid suspicion they both went in a few minutes apart, they were the only ones there however so there was little point. Ziva checked the answer machine on her desk phone and saw there was a missed call. Tony meanwhile was loading up his computer as Ziva called back the number. He didn't understand the conversation, he assumed it was in Hebrew as he caught certain words he recognized. "...Matay?...Ani hayevet lalehet, ani ovedet. Lehit." She hung up quickly.  
"Who was that?" He asked concerned, she looked worried. Very worried.  
"Just a friend from Israel." Ziva smiled at him and pressed the power button on her screen. "I am going to the restroom." Ziva stood up and walked away whilst digging her cell phone out of her pocket. Tony shook his head and went back to work dismissing the strange incident.  
"Hey Bish'" He shouted as the blonde exited the elevator. "You're in early."  
"Likewise. Where's Ziva?" She asked setting down her coat and bag at the new desk.  
"Restroom I think. Where's McGoo?" He flicked a piece of paper at the bin and landed it in on the first attempt.  
"On his way, I think. He's never late." With almost perfect timing the elevator doors opened and McGee walked over.

"Did anyone else get that email from human resources last night?" McGee asked. They all nodded glumly.  
"Yep annual sensitivity training soon. I don't need to be trained, I can be sensitive. Look at me, aren't I sensitive?" Tony said pointing at himself.  
"Tony, you once told a widow that 'at least she still had the dog' when her husband died in an arson incident." McGee tried not to laugh as he remembered Gibbs' face at that moment.  
"What? That's sensitive. Trying to show her the bright side."  
"Her husband died. I don't think she cared that much about the spaniel." Ellie said joining the conversation. "It was kinda cute though."

Ziva returned from the bathroom to join the conversation but before she could Gibbs walked right through the group glaring. They all rushed to their desks to start work.  
"Well?" Gibbs questioned and they all panicked looking through papers or computer files. Tony was the first to break the awkward silence.  
"James Barkers is squeaky clean boss. Checked everything. Only thing I could find was an odd payment made into his joint account with his wife."  
"However without pulling the CCTV we can't know who made the payment." Bishop chimed in.  
"Then do it." Gibbs ordered sighing.  
"Still waiting for a judge to sign off on a warrant." Ziva added.  
"So you're just going to sit there until they do?" He asked rhetorically sitting down at his desk. Despite not being serious, he received a chorus of 'No boss' from each of them.  
"Gibbs I think I might have something." Ziva said staring at her screen. "The cell records show multiple calls from a blocked number to a burn phone registered to Leanne Barker, one of which was shortly after Ducky's estimated time of death." Gibbs clicked McGee and pointed him over to Ziva's desk where he took her chair and began his assault on the records trying to decrypt the information. Once the warrant finally came through McGee went with Tony to the bank and retrieved the files whilst Ziva tried to find more on the calls.

Tony sighed, Ziva was on the phone again, presumably to the same person as earlier. Tony looked over, but each time he showed interest Ziva lowered her voice. As if he could understand her, the only words he had managed to decipher were 'I' and 'America'. In the end he gave up listening, instead he went to Abby's lab.  
"What ya got Abbs?" He said in his best Gibbs impression, apparently not good enough.  
"You wish Tony." Abby chuckled and pulled up several windows on her desktop, transmitting them to the plasma. "Although 'what I got' is a drug cocktail'. Our victim had a whole host of chemicals in their body, somebody liked to party hard. Ecstasy, LSD, Marijuana...which I guess isn't that bad by comparison but-"  
He cut her off before she got into a cycle of rambling. "Any of them traceable?"  
"Not just by Major Mass Spec's breakdown, if you brought me a sample of the drugs, then I could tell you if it was the same but without anything to match it to-"  
"Yeah I got it, thanks Abbs. Oh Gibbs is on his way down by the way." He smirked at her and left.  
"Tony! Why did I waste time telling you that if he's gonna want to hear it all again?" Abby pulled a mock pouty face and turned back to her computer.  
"It was funny." He argued back, when suddenly he felt a sharp sting on the back of his head.  
"Really DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked appearing, as always, from seemingly nowhere.  
"No boss. Not at all. I was just leaving actually…" He slinked out of the room as Abby began to tell Gibbs about the 'drug cocktail'.

Later in the day, they had found drugs to match it to which lead to a lead Tony and McGee were following up. Ziva was glad of the break from Tony, though she'd never admit it. It was difficult trying to act professionally, she didn't know why as they'd been friends before and it was never weird. Maybe they were just overreacting, and people would think something was wrong if they went out of their way to be professional. Either way she'd ask Tony later but until then there was something more important she needed advice on."Gibbs I need to talk to you." Ziva said when Bishop went to the restroom and they were alone. "It is important, and private." She added standing up. Once they were finally alone, Ziva sighed not sure where to begin.  
"I think I am in trouble." She admitted, it was not the time for pride or facades.  
"Why?" Gibbs replied concerned.  
"Someone who wants to hurt me, and those I care about has come looking for me." She didn't mean to be cryptic, but she couldn't explain the whole story at once. "Dina Bashan, an old friend. After I was attacked in Israel I went to her for help. She's a doctor, and I've known her science I was a child." Ziva took a deep breath unsure of how to explain the reason Dina wanted her dead. "She stitched up my wounds and I started talking about the past, when we played as children. Dina was like an older sister to me, and perhaps if it were not for my actions she might have been. When I killed Ari, Dina told me that Ari was going to propose to her. She was in love with him, and I killed him. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen, she finished bandaging me up and then asked me to leave."  
"You had to kill Ari Ziva." Gibbs stated seeing her distress.

"I know. Just like Tony had to kill Michael, but it doesn't lessen the pain for her or her anger."  
"How do you know she is in the United States?" Gibbs asked finding it difficult to understand what was going on.  
"When I stayed in Israel, she tracked me down, I do not know how. She promised me that I would feel the pain she had over Ari. I did not think much of it, she is a doctor not a killer. But I asked an old friend at Mossad to watch her for me. Dina killed Schmiel, a close friend, and Agent Lisson. If she can get to Monique…" She didn't need to finish the sentence. Monique was a more than capable Interpol agent, and yet somehow Dina had succeeded.

"Why haven't Mossad arrested her?"  
"They do not have enough proof. I know it was her Gibbs. She is blinded by grief and anger, and revenge. Just like I was when Ab- Eli-. Look the point is, I know what that's like Gibbs, nothing is going to stop her. She'll come after the people I love, and then me." She hung her head unable to meet Gibbs eyes. What would he think of her? Was he angry?  
"Ziva, NCIS will catch her first. We can assign a protection detail to Tina and you. We've got your back. Always have, always will" He almost felt like hugging her, just to reassure her how much he cared, almost. Instead he just smiled at her, with his big blue eyes filled with calm. If it weren't for the doubt hiding in the corner of her mind she could have relaxed.


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Note: What a shock, I'm about to apologise (again) for a late update. The truth is I can no longer promise weekly updates I have too much else in my life. Exams are the main thing consuming my life at the moment but after those I will be in Africa where there will be no updates. To people who have watched the season finale (if you haven't SPOILERS) I am writing a story involving Tony going to Israel after with 'you know who' to look for 'you know who' who isn't actually 'you know what'. Turns out they were pretending to be 'you know what' to protect 'you know who'. I can't say more without spoiling but please read I promise it will be good as I am so angry at that episode and I plan on fixing it!_

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

"How could you not tell me this?" Tony said in disbelief as Ziva finished her story. Schmiel, Monique, both dead and buried and she'd never mentioned it till that moment.  
"I thought it was over. I did not think that I would-" Ziva stopped, she didn't know how to say it. Tony knew.  
"That's why you came to the US isn't it? Why you didn't want anyone to know you were back? You were hiding." He sighed and ran his finger through his hair, like he always did when he was stressed. "If Dina hadn't- I mean, would you have even come back? Would you have contacted me at all, if I hadn't been at the restaurant?" He knew this was wrong, he was more hurt by this than he was worried about the murderer but he could help it.  
"Of course Tony. I just- I'm sorry. I am so sorry. For everything, and for making this your problem." Ziva put her head in her hands and leaned back on the sofa. Tina was still at school so thankfully they had the apartment to themselves.  
"Ziva, your problems are my problems. I saw Dina you know twice. She lied to me, and when I confronted her she told me about Ari and your conversation. I knew, you could've shared this with me." Tony took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Before looking deep in her eyes. "This is our problem, you don't need to deal with this alone." He assured her.  
"What Dina said, it was the reason I stayed, the reason I had to. And now she is here, and she'll come after you and Tina. She told me, after Monique d- after Monique, she called me on a burn phone. Promising me, I would feel her pain." Ziva's eyes were watering, it was her fault and now the people she loved were in danger.  
"All this over Ari? She's not- I mean is she that dangerous? She's a doctor, it's not like she's Moss-." Tony cut off not wanting to make things worse.  
"It is alright Tony. Yes, over Ari, she never stopped loving him even after death. When she found out it was me, something snapped. I saw it that night but I didn't want to believe it. She is dangerous. You knew Monique, Tony, she is more than capable." Ziva hated saying the words, she hated even more that whilst Dina was a danger she wasn't to her. If it came down to it, Ziva knew she could take Dina and she didn't want it to come to that.

"There is no reasoning with her. I tried." Ziva said watching the idea form across his face. "All she wants is revenge, it consumes Tony, like with Bodner. Like Gibbs and Ari. You know there is no way to stop this." Ziva cried a single tear and brushed it off before DiNozzo could notice.  
"I'll protect you Ziva, and Tina. We all will. Gibbs would never let anything happen to you or your family." Tony promised her wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.  
"You are my family too." Ziva said leaning her head against his chest.  
"We'll get through this Ziva, we always do." Tony promised. They spent an hour in that position, he hugged her, comforted her, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms around her making her feel safe. Eventually they got up to go back to NCIS, Gibbs had allowed them to talk, after Ziva explained and technically he had not said where they could talk. Somehow given the situation neither of them thought they would be in trouble when they got back, which they weren't. They both sat down at their desks as if nothing had happened and acted normal. As normal as they could. Ziva alternated between watching Gibbs and watching Tony. Gibbs kept glancing in the direction of Vance's office clearly debating whether or not it was time to bring the director into it yet. Tony was tapping his pen, like he always did when thinking. McGee and Bishop were oblivious. Tony stared at the hard wood of his desk watching the pen bounce slightly with each tap. If it weren't for Dina they wouldn't be together, Ziva wouldn't have come back to the US, he thought. Should he be thankful? Worried? Scared? He didn't know what to think. Gibbs slammed the off button on his keyboard and briskly walked towards the stares, Tony and Ziva looked at each other and knew he had finally decided to tell Vance. McGee and Bishop looked up and the sudden sound.  
"What's with Gibbs?" Ellie asked confused.  
"What did you do Tony?" McGee teased grinning, Tony kept looking at Ziva and ignored him. A subtle look was exchanged but they both understood and followed Gibbs. They got up silently in unison and rushed after him, heading to the Director's office.  
"What the hell is going on?" McGee said scratching his head. Ellie shrugged and went back to her file.

By the time Vance, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had returned the entire team had gathered. Palmer was sat at Tony's desk, though he quickly moved the moment he saw them coming. Ducky was by Gibbs desk trying to calm down an overreacting Abby, to little success. McGee stared as they walked towards them all, with the most serious faces he'd seen in awhile, well for the others it wasn't so rare but Tony never looked serious. Never. The last time McGee had seen that face was when he returned from Israel. No one wanted to speak but the silence was unbearable. Finally Vance began.  
"We have a new case, Agent David is being pursued by a killer, Dr Dina Bashan who is after her and the people closest to hear. Bashan is responsible for the death of Interpol agent Monique Lison and others." Schmiel, Ziva thought, but no one seemed to care about him but her because he wasn't a 'fed'. "Until we find her, and arrest her Dr Mallard and Miss Sciuto when outside of NCIS you will have an agent with you that goes for you as well Agent David, and of course Tina.. Though it is highly unlikely she will come after you, I want everybody on their guard. " Vance said. The team nodded unsure what to say whilst still in his presence, luckily he left soon after with a nod to Gibbs.  
"So…you're being hunted?" Palmer asked with no subtly and he only proceeded to make it worse. "Again."  
"Yes. She is seeking revenge, and has threatened to hurt the people I love to punish me for Ari's death." Ziva explained further but it only added to the confusion.  
"But I thought Gibbs-" Abby began to ask.  
"No." Ziva interrupted.  
"Oh." McGee added. "We'll keep you safe Ziva, we always have your back." He stood up and went to hug her but decided not to, instead he just patted her on the shoulder in support.

"Thank you. Now I do not want to disrupt people any further, so let's just carry on like we normally do." Ziva said heading to her desk.

"You heard her, back to work." Gibbs ordered, Ducky and Palmer went back down to autopsy and Abby with a hug to Ziva left to the lab.

Ziva and Tony decided to explain the news to Tina together, they asked the agent protecting them to wait outside and given Tony was more senior he didn't want to argue. When they came in Tina was reading a book on the couch for her English Literature class.  
"Hey Tony! Didn't know you were coming round? Hi Ziva." Tina put down the book on 'Elements of the Gothic' on the coffee table and looked over to them.  
"Hi Tina. Can we talk to you?" Ziva asked, Tina's smile lessened as she looked at there faces. So serious.  
"Sure, what's up guys?" Tina moved to the arm chair so they could Tony and Ziva could sit on the couch together,.  
"You understand that my job is dangerous, yes?" Ziva asked awkwardly unsure of how to explain it to a child, she obviously couldn't mention Mossad or Ari, that was a much longer conversation for when she was older. Much older. Tina nodded and Ziva continued. "Well I won't explain all of the details, as we would be here a while, but someone has threatened me."  
"Why?" Tina asked, the one question neither of them wanted to answer. Tony and Ziva both looked at each other.  
"She is seeking revenge and for that reason you will be in protective custody." Tony butted in saving Ziva who could feel her palms sweating.  
"You mean a body guard? Like at school?" Tina asked confused pushing her hand through her thick curls. "That's so awkward guys."  
"Tina it isn't a debate. James?" Ziva shouted towards the door. A young muscular man stepped forward over the threshold, a wire going from his ear down his neck and under his shirt and dark shades tucked into the suit pocket. Tina almost laughed, he looked like a bodyguard for sure. Perhaps he'd watched too many films. "This is Agent James, he's going to be outside the apartment and be with you at school." Tina groaned but agreed.  
"This is serious isn't it?" Tony nodded at her.  
"Yeah Tina, but you're safe." Tony told her. "I'm gonna keep you both safe." He looked at Ziva and wrapped his arm around her protectively. She didn't need him to keep her safe, she could handle herself, and yet she still felt protected by his words.  
"I know you will Tony. Tina, I might be spending more time at NCIS, but you are welcome to come in sometimes if you want incase you get bored around the apartment. But Agent James will still be with you." Ziva looked over at James and then back to Tina.  
"That sounds fun, I can meet the people you work with. The infamous Gibbs!" Tina and Tony laughed and then started to joke about Gibbs. Ziva got up and went to get left-overs from the fridge. She watched the two people she cared about laugh and joke with toothy smiles, Tony started to exaggerate stories and Ziva smiled to herself. Both of them so care-free, Tony doing what he always did, laughing in the face of danger and Tina who was somewhat naive to the whole enormity of the situation. All she could think about was Dina, and Ari, Monique and Schmiel.


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Chapter 26, 80+ reviews, 13,000 views, I cannot believe it. I don't want this story to end! But soon it must, I plan on wrapping it up soon in the next few chapters. When I return from Africa I may write a sequel, but I need to finish it before I leave as I doubt there is great wifi over there! To those interested, I'm going for 10 weeks to help start a new HIV and Aids testing and awareness project in Malawi. I can't wait, in just over a month I will be there! Anyway enough about me, how about Tina? I really want to know what you guys think of the character, I never meant for her to play such a big part but I couldn't stop writing her. She's in this chapter quite a bit too, and I hope you like the scenes. Please let me know in the reviews!_

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

'It's my job to protect you' the words circled round Tony's head, he'd said it before. In many different ways, at different times. At times she'd questioned it, 'For some reason you thought it was your job to protect me?' she has spat angrily in Israel. He wanted to say yes at that moment. Even then he had some feelings for her, whether reciprocated or not. It was more than his job, it was his life. In the beginning having her back was his job, his loyalty as an agent, to cover any sister with the badge. Just like with Bishop or Kate. Now, it would always be his job, badge or no badge.  
"It's my job to protect you." Tony repeated out loud. "Ziva, I want to do this. It's the best way."  
"No! I won't let you." Ziva said crossing her arms. "Please Tony, think about this…" She pleaded quietly, but with loud eye contact.  
"You know it will work, otherwise you wouldn't be begging me not to. If it will keep you and Tina safe-"  
"It won't keep you safe." Ziva stated bluntly trying to keep herself calm. He was frustrating her a lot but they needed to talk about this properly. 'Ani lo rotza le'abed gam otah' she thought, the same thing she had once told Ari, I don't want to lose you too.

"Ziva I'm going to do this and you can't stop me." He leaned back against the elevator wall. They had been in there having the same conversation for almost twenty minutes going in circles. He took decisive action, caring more for her life than her wishes, and pressed the up button on the elevator. He strode briskly from the elevator straight to Gibbs and Ziva trailed behind slowly like a sulking child.

"I think I have an idea to apprehend Dina Bashan." Tony said strongly, there was no uncertainty in her voice, and no room to question it.  
"All ears DiNozzo." Gibbs said sipping his coffee at his desk he glanced over at Ziva who seemed to be waiting also.  
"If she is after people Ziva cares about, we can lure her out with someone." Tony said turning his head to look at Ziva again for reassurance. She glared.  
"Not Tina?" Gibbs said disapprovingly. "No way."  
"I meant me." Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony's comment. "Listen, we should've been honest with you since day one. Me and Ziva are still together. I love her and I hope that she feels the same." Ziva smiled and nodded.  
"I know." Gibbs said quietly, smirking a little.  
"Look I know you have rule- wait what? You knew? Of course you did." Gibbs knew everything. "Dina knows this, when I was looking for Ziva in Israel she lied to me claiming she wouldn't let Ziva have the man she loved when she took hers from her. I'm the ideal bait. You know it will work." Tony said trying to convince the aging agent who was furrowing his brow.  
"Gibbs don't let him do this. I won't let anyone get hurt for me." Ziva said stepping closer until she was shoulder to shoulder with Tony. Her hand inches from his, she wanted to reach out, grab it, pull him away from this stupidity.

"Ziva we can do this, and still keep Tony safe. He's right, it could work." Gibbs tried to reason, much like Tony it failed and she was shaking her head.  
"She killed Monique! Don't you understand she's dangerous? When we were young we both went to the same defence classes, she's a skilled martial arts fighter. Just because she doesn't look like much, or she's not Mossad, it doesn't mean she isn't a killer." Ziva said sighing at the two idiots before her. "Monique was a good agent, I could barely believe it myself but Dina is more than she seems, please trust me on this Gibbs. Don't let Tony do this."  
"It's not my decision. It's his." Gibbs said pushing his chair from his desk and standing up, looking towards Vance's office. "You need to ask the Director." He added walking towards the lift determined to stay out of a fight. Domestics in the office? No way would he be involved, there was a reason for rule twelve.

"Director, Tony is not thinking this thro-" Ziva said standing on the other side of Leon's desk.  
"It is not up to you Agent David. And whilst there are no rules, official rules, about Agent's seeing each other outside of work, I am not happy about this." Vance said shifting papers.  
"We proved we could keep it professional at work." Tony said arguing.  
"Well you're not now, you two need to keep feelings distant at work. And David, you can't be on this case anyway. It is Agent DiNozzo's decision if he wants to do this, and you know that we will put every measure in place to keep him safe." He stapled the papers he had been organising and looked back at them.  
"I'm off the case?! Are you kidding me?" Ziva was annoyed, it showed in her tone, the edge and the loudness to it. "Like with my father, that worked well didn't it? I caught Bodner, Director."  
"Yes, which I didn't give permission for. Ziva David, you are an agent and you hold yourselves to the standards and procedures of this agency. Just because you went rogue, and it worked out once, doesn't make it acceptable." Ziva nodded, he was right. Though she had gone rogue more than once...and most of the time it had worked out okay.  
"Thank you Director." Tony said at least Ziva would be protected from the case this way.  
"Not so fast DiNozzo. I want a word with you alone, Agent David?" Ziva nodded and left the room, once the door had shut behind her she kicked the plant pot in frustration.  
"Le'azazel!" She grunted as her foot connected with the pottery. "Sorry…" She added as she noticed this disapproving assistant staring.

Vance and Tony moved over to the conference table in his office, to sit and talk as men.  
"You really want to do this DiNozzo?" Vance asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"Yes Director, whatever it takes to keep her and Tina safe." Tony intertwined his fingers and rested his hands on the desk. "I know it might not work, and I know if it does there is a lot that could go wrong but god knows Ziva has saved my ass so many times, Director." He regretted his informality and tried to correct it. "She has served this agency for years, yes she hasn't always been here and it's not been long she returned, but NCIS owes her all the protection we can give. And if that means, setting a trap for Dina with me to catch her, then we do that. Right?" Vance nodded, Ziva had served the agency well and she deserved their help.  
"Yes Agent DiNozzo, and you understand that we will have you covered at all times? Good. Go sort it out with Gibbs, but tell him I want to be kept in the loop." Vance stood up and held the door open for him. Ziva was waiting tapping her foot impatiently when they saw her.  
"So?" Ziva said bluntly.  
"Agent David, due to your connection to the case you will be confined to desk work for your own safety. Agent DiNozzo will use your relationship as a device to lure out Bashan, when Bashan confronts him NCIS will arrest her." Vance said decisively in a tone that Ziva didn't want to argue with.  
"Fine." She said walking off in a huff, before she left she nodded to Vance. "Director." It was purely a formality and she said it in such a tone that it meant for nothing.  
"Well that went well…" Tony said and Vance smirked a little.

"Is this a mass spectrometer?!' Tina said excitedly eyeing up Major Mass-spec.  
"Yes, how do you know that?" Abby said surprised at the teens knowledge, as she gave her the tour.  
"I watch too many cop shows, though their forensic scientists are not as cool as you." Tina said laughing looking at the giant platforms the goth was wearing.  
"Aw, sweet. I gotta ask this, what's Ziva like as a mom?" Abby smiled excitedly as she led Tina towards the ballistics lab.  
"I erm...we've not really used that word but as a parent she's great. I don't know how she does it, with work and everything. I think Ziva is a very maternal person, and when she had kids of her own she'll be a great mom!" Tina said watching Abby clean one of the machines. "She didn't have to take me in, she could've just found me a foster placement or a kid's home. But she didn't. Despite everything, she took me in, and gave me a home which I've never really had before."  
"She cares a lot about you too, you know that right?" Abby said looking at the kid. "A hell of a lot. You may not be related, but she already sees you as her daughter, even if you don't call her 'mom', you are family." Abby's wise words gave Tina a lot to think about, it was to awkward to call Ziva mom, it wasn't natural. But she was starting to see Ziva as a mother, she'd even been thinking about the perfect gift for Ziva's birthday as a thank you for all that she had done for her.  
"You're right Abs. Thanks." Tina said giving Abby another hug.

"She usually is." Gibbs said strolling in from nowhere.  
"Wow you really do that…" Tina said laughing with Abby at his phantom appearance.  
"Good to see you again, Tina." Gibbs said smiling, a rare occurrence. The last time she'd seen Gibbs had not been the best of circumstances. She had almost forgotten she had already met the team, well she had tried to forget that night, but it was still always at the back of her mind.  
"You too. I never really got a chance to say thanks to you guys. Without your evidence, and catching him he'd still be-" Tina stopped halfway through, it wasn't the easiest thing to say. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for that." Gibbs nodded he had no idea how to respond, Abby hugged her again.  
"It's no problem, I'm just glad you're doing okay." He said hoping that was the truth, he hadn't really spoken to the girl at all until now. All he knew was what he heard from Ziva.  
"I am Agent Gibbs honestly." She said looking at his concerned eyes. Gibbs chuckled a little at her addressing him as Agent.  
"Just Gibbs." He corrected her and she laughed too.  
"Gibbs." Tina repeated smiling and Abby watched as the two of them bonded a little. It was good to have a chance to finally meet Tina in better circumstances. "So Gibbs, is there a vending machine here?" Tina said laughing and from behind his back he pulled out a jumbo Caff-Pow in one hand, and a Mini-Pow in another. Ziva would probably kill them if Tina was hyped on caffeine when she went home. All three of them laughed as Abby started telling work stories, at one point Tina almost snorted some of the caff-pow from laughing so hard. Ziva stood quietly, unnoticed at the door frame, watching them all laughing. Tina fit in perfectly, she was young, and yet wise beyond her years in the same way. Gibbs wasn't talking to her like a kid, but an equal, and Abby the same. Tina seemed to be the sort of person that could make friends with anyone, she'd seen it when she first started at the restaurant. Even though she was much older than the teen, it had been Tina who showed her the ropes and made her feel welcome. Tina was very special, and though she'd not properly said it out loud, she truly loved that child regardless of biology, she was her daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: More exams, Africa in 20 days, and lots to do, so you'll excuse me for the late chapter I hope. Also FYI, when no one reviews, or only one person it makes me sad :'(. Well not that sad, but I do like to hear what people think, and I'm gonna miss talking to you guys and reading feedback once this story is over. I love this story and I have loved writing it, I'm sad to see it go soon._

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

The plan to use Tony as bait was one that greatly annoyed Ziva, to no surprise. At every possible opportunity she made this clear, but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact she couldn't make the decision for him.  
"Have you actually got a plan for this Tony?" Ziva asked skeptically sat at Tony's apartment.  
"You know I have, you've spent the last week complaining non stop!" He joked smirking.  
"I have not and I meant a real plan. Not just the idea of using you as bait." She retorted shifting her head on his shoulder. It was nice and comfortable to lean on him, for about two minutes, before she had to change her position again.  
"I think we should spend time together in public." Tony started to say. "The chances are she's watching you, if she sees us together she will target me and that will draw her focus from you and TIna."  
"Tina is what's important." Ziva added, they were both agents and Tina was a child who had already been through enough. "The only reason I'm letting you do this is to keep her safe."  
"Letting me do this?" Tony snorted, she was hardly allowing it. She had no choice as Vance had overruled. "Let's go out for lunch."  
"Because you want to spend time with me, or as part of your plan?" Ziva asked hurt turning away from him.  
"Both." Tony admitted. "Ziva we can't just sit around and wait for her to make her move. We have to do something." She could hear the frustration in his voice and she didn't blame him. Was it too much to ask that they, for once, had a normal relationship?

They both grabbed their things and headed to a local restaurant. They sat in the outdoor area, so as to be even more noticeable, and Tony made more of a fuss than usual. Ziva knew it wasn't entirely an act, but she did appreciate the lengths he was going to, to make sure it was clear everyone around them knew. He pulled out her chair for her, the entire meal his hand was either holding hers or on her knee. Ziva played along, it was like when they were on undercover. They both fed each other parts of their food, and giggled far too much. Other couples smiled at their seemingly perfect love as they kissed without a care for who might be watching.  
"I like this." Ziva decided. "We spent so long hiding it, from each other, from work. It is nice to act like a couple, although we are not in our twenties!" She added at the end hinting at the somewhat juvenile way Tony had been acting.  
"I love you Ziva, and yes, part of this is so Dina will see us but I love taking care of you. Treating you the way you deserve, like a woman." Tony said, he stopped suddenly as he saw Ziva's focus change. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Don't look. Across the street, blue Toyota. Bashan." Ziva said stealing glances without making it obvious that she was looking. "She hasn't noticed I have seen." Ziva added as Tony pulled out his phone, with his back to the car he texted McGee unseen. He then held the phone up as if he were looking at the screen and used the front facing camera to get a picture. The car then drove away.  
"Do you think she saw?" Tony asked worried looking at the picture he had managed to snap.  
"No, you're fine. Did you get a license plate?" In response Tony zoomed in and showed her the picture.  
"It's blurry but Abby might be able to clear it up." Tony said. "Let's get back."

Tony waited nervously as Abby plugged in his phone, the image loaded onto her screen and she put it up onto the plasma. Ziva was upstairs looking at CCTV from the street, McGee was canvassing the area with Ellie incase there was any evidence there. And Gibbs, well, Tony had no idea what Gibbs was doing. Abby ran the picture through forensic text enhancement software on her computer that cleared up the image. She rotated it slightly and adjusted the contrast to make it easier to read, and with one final click of the mouse…  
"Yes!" Abby shouted in joy, pumping her fist in the air. "High five Tony!" Tony smirked and held up his hand. To Abby, high fives were still cool. "Right now let me run it through the DMV."  
"So?" Tony said as the computer filled with names and numbers.  
"Don't rush me Tony, my babies don't like to be rushed." Abby said taking a sip of Caff-Pow.  
"Okay, okay. Well when it's done can yo-" He was interrupted by the positive thing from Abby's computer.  
"Got it! Okay the car is registered by a rental company who according to their records…" She took another sip, a far too long sip, and Tony grabbed the cup from her hand annoyed. "Okay no suspense then. The car is registered to Dina Haswari. Guess she used Ari's name to throw us off."  
"Her father worked with Eli, and she knew the Davids, she would know we would be watching her and monitoring her records. She's good. Also she said she was going to get engaged to Ari so I guess-" Tony stopped talking finding it a challenge, Ari was a sensitive topic for all but Ellie as it was before her time. "Send this up, once McGee's back, I'll check it out."

Tony had no intention of waiting for McGee, he had an address for the car, and a cell phone number. That's all he needed. He ran the cell number and locked on to the inbuilt GPS system, the cell was at the same location as the adress the car was rented to. Dina was there. He'd made mistakes like this before, he knew it was a mistake when he got into the elevator alone, he knew he shouldn't have gone alone as he drove towards the address, he knew he shouldn't have gone alone when he parked up on the curb. It didn't matter. It was about protecting Ziva, and they had no time to waste. He couldn't have told Ziva, she would have stopped him. He got out of the car and approached the house, it was small and he assumed Bashan was renting it. He drew his gun, and knocked on the door loud and forcefully.  
"Dina Bashan? NCIS! Open up!" He was completely out of bounds. Alone, no backup, with questionable grounds for her arrest anyway. It was barely in NCIS jurisdiction as it was. Frankly, he didn't give a damn. He kicked the door wide open and it swung and hit the wall loudly. He cleared each room with his gun drawn in front of him. He saw an open door leading to the living room and went to check it was clear. He let down his gun as he reached to push it open slowly and flicked the switch. He didn't see who attacked him, and in the brief second before he lost consciousness he assumed it was Dina, she must have been waiting for him to turn his back. She had hit him with a baseball bat, though he didn't find that out till later. His weapon was taken from his unconscious body, as was his phone, radio and earpiece, and knife. When he awoke he knew he was in trouble, his blurry eyes slowly focussed on his belongings on the table. The radio and phone had their batteries removed, and the knife was too far to reach. He tried to move and groaned, his head throbbing. She had used his own handcuffs to restrain him, and the key was in her hand taunting him, her other hand wrapped round the grip of the gun. Dina had the barrel aimed inches from his face and he was sat up, forced to a chair, made to look down the end of it.

They will find me, he thought. He had no doubt, the question was would it be before she shot him? Even without his GPS, Abby would tell Gibbs the address from the car registration. It would be okay. These thoughts calmed him as she pressed the cold metal of his glock into his temple.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked trying to reason with her. Keep 'em talking, DiNozzo, you always gotta keep 'em talking. He thought trying not smirk at how many movie villains ultimately fail because they don't shut up.  
"You know why DiNozzo. She has to pay for what she has done." Her heavily accented voice was ice cold and she removed and checked the magazine, fully loaded.  
"She has, a thousand times over. You think Ari's death hurt you? Is it anything close to what she has gone through in her life." He was angry, upset, scared and he didn't mean to say it. Never a good idea to belittle the feelings of the person pointing a gun at you. She switched her hand to the barrel of the gun, applied the safety, and clocked him round the face with it. He kept silent, but it hurt like hell.  
"This isn't the way and you know it. It won't solve anything." Tony said tasting the blood on his tongue, a split lip.  
"Ari deserves justice." Dina said. "They all do, the people she kills without ever looking back. Never stopping, never paying the consequences."  
"Ari is dead, and killing me won't change that. How is her killing Ari any worse than you killing Monique? Schmiel? They were innocent people." Tony spat out a large amount of blood, choking on the iron taste.  
"Collateral damage." Dina said cooly. Who was this woman? Tony thought. He could scarcely believe it, true she had been cold with him in Israel but she must have seriously lost it.

Back at the office Ziva was waiting for Tony return, he said he was going to talk to Ducky but that was an hour before. She called his cell and it went straight to voicemail, she knew then he had done something stupid. Rushing over to his desk she almost tripped over her bag, she logged in using the same password he used for everything and looked at the recent history and applications. His email was still open and the most recent was from Abby, attached was a picture of the license plate, and the DMV records. She saw the cell number and the address, and it was pretty clear where Tony had gone. He never listened, and if Dina didn't kill him, she would! Gibbs definitely would. She rushed up the stairs and into MTAC to grab Gibbs.  
"Gibbs, Tony found an address for Bashan and he has-" Ziva started before she was interrupted.  
"-Got it. I'll meet you at the car." He tossed her the keys and she caught them neatly in the palm of her hand. Gibbs finished the coffee in his hand and launched it into the trashcan with frustration. He grabbed his weapon and badge and almost sprinted to the elevator. From above Vance watched with concern as two of his finest agents struggled to keep it together. Ziva was clearly panicked, her face and voice was unchanged but her eyes watered a little. For Gibbs, the emotion was all in the eyebrows and creased forehead. They had to get there in time, if not...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Gibbs parked half on the curb, half on the garden of the address Dina was at, and presumably Tony. They both sprinted towards the house, guns drawn.  
"I've got the front, you cover the back." Gibbs ordered making hand signals to reinforce his point. Ziva rushed round the back garden and could hear as he kicked open the front door, moments later she did the same to the back door. All her worry and frustration poured into her leg strength, and it was ripped from the hinges. Gibbs rushed up the stairs and Ziva began to clear the ground floor. She walked with silent determination turning each corner with her gun in front. There was no evidence of anyone living here within months, let alone in the house right now. She heard muffled shouts and followed the noise to the basement door. She pulled it open silently and skipped down the stairs quickly missing most of the steps. She gasped at the scene trying to take it in. Tony was tired to a chair, tipped over on the floor, bleeding, shouting against the gag. His eyes were wide with fear, not for what Dina would do, but for Ziva. He tried to move the gag with his teeth but failed, and just muffled his words through the cloth. Dina had Tony's gun and was pointing it right at her mimicking Ziva's position. Ziva looked down the gun to Dina's face, filled with fury.  
"Come to rescue your lover?" Dina snarled cocking the gun.  
"Put the gun down, you can still walk away from this." Ziva reasoned. "It is never too late." She added.  
"Always trying to save people, and failing. It always too late with you Ziva. It was for Ari. You decided that." Dina stepped closer and Ziva took her moment and swung her leg up knocking the gun out of hand with her foot. Bashan's shock gave her another opportunity and she kicked hard at her stomach knocking her over. Ziva reached for the gun but before she could grab it Dina pulled her back by her hair. Ziva cried out in shock and discomfort and spun round ready to fight. Dina struck her hard in the ribs and Ziva fell back, hitting her head on a wooden support beam. She fell to the ground hard against it, her vision was blurred and when she brought her hand up to the pain she felt the warm blood.

Tony continued to struggle and Ziva was forced to ignore him, she didn't have time to untie him. Dina was coming straight forward and she could barely keep conscious because of her head wound. Dina crouched down, grabbing Ziva by the neck, and she shoved the gun hard against her chest ready to pull this trigger.  
"Please don't. You're better than this Dina. Better than me." Ziva begged, if she died then so would Tony, she couldn't protect him if she was dead.  
"Is this how it felt?! When you shot him? Having control over life and death." Dina gritted her teeth, her eyes watering. "Did you even give him a chance?"  
"I had to kill Ari there was no choice." Ziva said staring down at the gun. "I loved him too, if there was another way I would have found it." She cried struggling to keep her eyes open. She looked over at Tony, a pleading apology in her eyes. He returned the stare, and suddenly she was filled with determination. Despite the pain, the fear, she reached down and twisted Bashan's wrist and she was forced to let go of the gun. Ziva flipped the position, and she was ontop of Dina with her weight pressing down on her legs. She grabbed the gun and filled with rage it shook in her hands. She held it towards Bashan ready to end it finally.  
"Do it then, it is the only thing you know how to. Kill me. Like you did Ari. DO IT!" Dina screams waiting, begging for it to be over. Ziva lined up the sights, wrapped her fingers tight around the grib, her forefinger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to squeeze.  
"Zee-aa.." Tony yelled muffled from the corner of the room. Upstairs she heard footsteps headed their way, Gibbs. 'Stop this for him' the words echoed in her head. She could stop it. One bullet and it would be over. She returned her focus to Dina and and gripped the gun tightly, her hands were trembling, her eyes watering. She slowly pulled the gun away and dropped it on the floor.  
"There has been enough death." Ziva stated as a single tear fell, her voice was cold but determined. Ziva pushed the gun far away and pulled Dina up just as Gibbs rushed down the stairs. Gibbs, seeing that she had it in hand, rushed to untie Tony, and Ziva put the handcuffs on.

Once Dina was in custody Ziva and Tony were sent to the emergency room by Gibbs, along with McGee to drive them. Ziva was staring out the window, her hand clutching her head. Tony wanted to wipe her tears, but knew she needed space. She pulled her hand away, and looked down and the blood, her eyes look right through it, it didn't matter. She knew she had done the right thing, but it had almost cost her everything. Ziva was checked for a concussion when she arrived at the hospital, but apart from the cut on her head she was fine. A few stitches and some painkillers and she was good to go. Tony had very similar treatment also though he had slightly more bruising than her, especially on his face. They were forced to wait for half an hour before they could leave, whilst the relevant forms were signed.  
"Ziva are you okay?" Tony asked quietly sat in the waiting rooms uncomfortable chairs.  
"I am fine." She replied brushing her hair off her face.  
"I've known you for years, and one of things I've learned is when you say you are 'fine' you are not. Please, tell me." Tony wrapped his arm around her holding her tight, making her feel warm and safe.  
"I could've have killed her. I had the gun, I almost pulled the trigger." Ziva said confessing the scrambled thoughts in her head.  
"But you didn't. You're not that person Ziva. You saved me." Tony took her hand and squeezed it. "You made the right call."  
"I know that, but I can't think about it like that. I am trying but I keep thinking about what I almost did, and not what I actually did." She sighed and leant into his shoulder, resting her aching head. "What if I had done it Tony?" She asked hopelessly.  
"You didn't. You gotta leave it at that Ziva." Tony said finally. Ziva nodded and closed her eyes feeling tired.

McGee returned from reception with their release forms and through both walked out behind him, arm in arm. When they returned back to NCIS Abby was fussing as always. She gave the both an enormous hug and they sighed hoping for it to be over.  
"We're okay Abby. Okay?" Tony said. Abby refused to believe him looking at his face. "It looks worse than it feels, honestly."  
"David! DiNozzo!" Vance shouted from the stairs walking towards them, Abby scarpered and they both looked at each other worried. "Good work, now go home, rest. No arguments." Tony and Ziva smiled with relief and over and his desk Gibbs nodded at them. Neither of them were properly fit to drive so they walked, holding hands, to Ziva's apartment. The agent was still there with Tina until Ziva explained and dismissed him. When Tina saw the state of them she rushed to give Ziva a hug relieved she was okay. It was the first spontaneous hug between them and it was a little odd. Firstly because Tina then felt embarrassed and brushed it off trying to act 'cool'.  
"Well erm, I'm just glad you're okay, is all." Tina said backing away. Ziva and Tony chuckled.  
"I think we are all going to be okay now. It's over." That's all Ziva would tell Tina for now. "How about take out for dinner?" Ziva questioned.  
"Awesome!" Tina said looking for the menus. Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva on the forehead.  
"It's over."

* * *

 _Author's Note: It's over. Perhaps not the entire story, I may write a couple of fluffy chapters before I leave but this is the end of the officially story, anything more will be an epilogue. I hope you liked it. This chapter took a lot of thought, I had never planned for Ziva to kill Dina, I always wanted the line 'There has been enough death' in there. However I had considered many things, firstly killing Ziva (but I'm not an arsehole so I didn't.) I also debated killing off Tina, orignally it was Tina that would be taken hostage and Tony and Dina would force Ziva to choose one of them. Whilst it would've created more drama, it just didn't feel right so I went with Tony. Tony going off half-cocked on his own, is hardly out of character, I mean Semper-Fidelis and Aliyah prove that. I just want to say a big thank you to all who kept this going, I know this story has been all over the place but I've really enjoyed writing it. I've tried to take onboard your ideas and suggestions, yet still keeping it my own. I've loved all your feedback and I hope you loved the story. Please, as this is the final real chapter, review. :D_


	29. Epilogue

Author's note: A lot of people were wanting an epilogue for this story and here it is. The format is a little poor as I've written it on my phone. I am uploading this all the way from Africa specifically Mzuzu Malawi where I am doing my volunteer work. So far we've distributed over 200 condoms, taught four sessions on HIV AIDS and STIS, and have more booked for next week. I've also had several marriage proposals, it is a shock when I go a day without being approached by a man because I'm white/foreign. Anyway enough of me, please enjoy this chapter. This is, for definite, the last installment so please review. It will be your last chance to leave feedback, and to make me smile!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Ziva and Tony sat side by side smiling in front of the stage. Tony watched through the screen on his phone as he recorded it all.

"Tina David." The principal called. Ziva nudged Tony playfully smirking, Tony mouthed in response 'Dah-veed'. They both chuckled at the mispronunciation and went back to smiling proudly at their adoptive child from the parent's seating section. Tina gratefully received her diploma, and shook the man's hand firmly. Both Tony and Ziva wished they could clap then but they had to wait till every student had gotten their diploma. It took a long time, being a big high school, there were plenty of names to call after the 'Ds'. At the end when people began to clap a loud cry erupted from Ziva's seat. Ziva bounced her knee up and down slightly.

"Shh, Tali. Ima's here." She assured the toddler smiling down their daughter. There was a standing ovation and Ziva stood up holding Talia up to see Tina. Tina nervously waved.

"Look Tali, it's your big sister. We're so proud aren't we? Aren't we?" Tony said in a 'baby voice'. He murmured nonsense to her and the child giggled forgetting about the loud clapping instantly. At the end Tina came and found them all and smiled widely showing off her diploma. Tony and Ziva enveloped her in a big hug, being carefully not to squeeze Tali. Tali was too busy playing with her Ima's curls to even care, and Ziva had to eventually detach the toddler's arm before she ripped out anymore hair.

"You earned it kiddo." Tony said deliberately patronising her.

"I'm eighteen now, Tony, I'm not a kid!" Tina protested laughing with her arms folded in a mock defiant pose.

"Still can't drink!" He teased back smirking. "But you can eat, and I think this deserves a celebration meal. Where do you fancy?"

"Hmmm, Big Joe's?" Tina asked hopefully.

"Sounds wonderful." Ziva said remembering the last time they had gone to that Ice Cream and Pizza Parlour. It was on Tina's 18 birthday, not long after Tai's first birthday also.

Tony's phone rang four times during dinner and both Tina and Ziva sighed each time. Like mother, like daughter, Tony thought.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked quietly, silently cursing in her mind, he knew how important today was.

"It can wait. He knows where I am." Tony said turning his phone off. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with him anymore." Tony added pocketing his phone.

"Yes, that is true. Of all the things I miss about NCIS, the constant call outs is not one of them. Though I am still woken in the middle of the night by an high pitched noise, aren't I Tali?" She joked rocking her daughter. Tali giggled even though she had no idea what was being said.

"I think this is a photo moment!" Tony announced to the table. Tina put down her half eaten slice and pulled out her phone. She turned on the front facing camera and extended her arm ready to take a selfie. The waitress interrupted them before she could.

"May I?" She said gesturing to the camera, Tina nodded. "If you don't mind me saying, you guys make a great couple." She added to Tony and Ziva. Ziva and one arm round Tony and the other holding Talia. Tony reached round and put his arm round Tina and pulled her closer into the camera frame.

"Say cheese!" The waitress joked laughing as she took the photo. They all giggled but didn't actually say cheese, it still made for a great photo. Tina took back her phone and thanked the young woman. She scrolled through the gallery of pictures, somehow the waitress had managed to take about 10 in 10 seconds. Almost all of them were good pictures, there were a few where Tony and Ziva were only looking at themselves and not the camera. Tina handed the phone to show what she thought was the best photo out of the bunch. Tina was looking at Tali and Tali was too busy staring up at her parents to notice. Tony and Ziva were both looking at each other smiling. Somehow all of them had avoided looking at the camera but it was still a perfect picture.


End file.
